


My Little Husband

by KhepiAri



Category: One Piece
Genre: Adorable Monkey D. Luffy, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Angsty Trafalgar D. Water Law, Arranged Marriage, Badass Monkey D. Luffy, Bottom Monkey D. Luffy, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Child Marriage, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Declarations Of Love, Doctor Trafalgar D. Water Law, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, Falling In Love, Family Fluff, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, Friendship/Love, Gentle Kissing, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Implied Consent, Law, LawLu - Freeform, Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Loving Marriage, LuLaw, Luffy - Freeform, LuffyLaw, M/M, Making Out, Marriage Proposal, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Neck Kissing, Older Man/Younger Man, Other, POV Trafalgar D. Water Law, Pining Trafalgar D. Water Law, Possessive Trafalgar D. Water Law, Romantic Fluff, Same-Sex Marriage, Tired Trafalgar D. Water Law, Top Trafalgar D. Water Law, Trafalgar D. Water Law Needs a Hug, Trafalgar D. Water Law-centric, Tsundere Trafalgar D. Water Law, Underage Drug Use, Underage Kissing, Underage Masturbation, lawluffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 05:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 74,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20791448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhepiAri/pseuds/KhepiAri
Summary: Trafalgar Law suddenly finds himself married to a naive teen. The teenager Luffy changes Law's whole equation. Luffy is ball of surprise and won't stop shaking the doctor's life. The more Law learns, the more he falls in love with his under-age husband. Now Law not only has to raise his husband but also refrain from touching Luffy until he is eighteen! AU(Fluff, marriage, happy ending).





	1. Announcement!

**It was more than** five minutes that I had lost my gruffy voice in my throat, my eyes with dark circles under it were trying to adjust to the bright pink sitting opposite my face. I was trying to recall the conversation I had minutes back with my father. When everything came back rushing to my head, my mind was spinning in circles.

"No" I yelled and went under the covers.

"Listen to your father Law" my father Doflamingo was smirking I could feel it. I had returned home from late-night duty from the hospital and fell asleep as soon as I graced my bed. But come early morning this father of mine stormed into my room and dragged me to sit up.

The first thing I hear is, him talking delirious words. My father who is just too tall with his skinny legs sat on my bed, in front of me he sat folding his legs and sipping green tea from a pink mug. The words he said had resulted in the condition I was now in.

"Trafalgar my youngest boy, I have a surprise announcement for you," said the man clad in pink fur.

"It's either surprise or an announcement father-ya" I mumbled.

"I have arranged your marriage finally" my father clapped his hand on the pink cup in excitement. "I am gay, I won't ruin a girl's life by marrying." I scolded back. "Wait for the surprise my lad!" my father seemed just too happy.

"You recall the name Monkey D. Family?" my father asked tapping his finger on his cup. "Yeah what of them?" my dead mother and the dead daughter-in-law as well as the matriarch of Monkey D. family had been sorority sisters and ended up making weird promises- that one day they would marry their children to bring their relation a title. The marriage was probably to happen between my elder sister Perona and the eldest Monkey son Ace. But my elder sister ran away with love of her life, and Ace-san too married some princess who was his childhood sweetheart. So the promise fell on me but since I am gay and D family has no daughter the marriage would never happen. Why was this pink joker talking lemons here?

"Well Monkey D family has three children you know?" my father smiled.

"Get to the point or else I am going back to sleep," I warned my father.

"Remember Madame Sharley who's every prediction is correct?"

"Yeah!" apparently that woman predicted my parents' marriage, my sister, and my gender before birth and even my mother's untimely death.

"She had told me that my son would be gay and one of the Monkey kids too would be queer!" My father is getting too old to believe in this shit! "Hence you see the second son Sabo has married a commoner, a girl last year, which leaves us with the youngest Monkey D." My father was really going mad.

"You are telling me he is gay" I raised my eyebrow. "We don't know his orientation yet" my father gave a nervous laugh. "Explain" I could smell trouble.

"Hmmmmmm, you see he is a little young to be attracted sexually or fall in love to anyone" my father was really joking. "How old is he?" I asked. "Here take a look" my father handed me a photograph. I took the photograph and was pulling my hair the next moment. In the photograph, there was a three-year-old boy with jet black hair, huge black innocent eyes, bigger grin than his face, and a strawhat bigger than his head. This was a fucking child! "What the fuck is wrong with you? I am not a paedophile like you father-ya" I slammed the photograph on my bed.

My father burst out laughing I wanted to kick him off my bed. "Look at your face, it is hilarious! That's the only photograph I could manage of his. He is not three but thirteen" My father laughed. "Thirteen? What is wrong with you? He is a child; I am seven years older than him!" I was yelling now.

"Listen to me angry young man! I spoke to the lad, he agreed to marry you. So his grandfather Garp and I, we arranged the ceremony this Sunday" father was giving a huge grin now. "You tricked the boy to say yes. His grandfather agreed to marry his grandson to a gay guy seven years older than his grandson, the ceremony is on Sunday. What is the hurry and why are you doing this?" I asked as everything seemed fishy.

"Your fiancé is a bit naive and innocent, there have been too many attempts to murder him by the local goons under the infamous Blackbeard, Garp is the Vice-Admiral in the army and Blackbeard is his enemy. As elder grandchildren moved out of the house, the boy is practically alone. For his safety marriage seems perfect!" My father was not lying.

"But how can I marry a minor and it's fucking child marriage!" I yelled. "We have a rule in the constitution; arranged marriage can be done for minors by parents if both the groom and bride, or grooms or brides or spouses agree to it. It will be a legal marriage, but you can consummate the marriage only after the set age by the marriage contract" "When did this rule pass?" "A year or three back" my father had pulled strings I could see it.

"Even if I don't want to, I have to marry him?" I asked. "Yeah, he is a nice chap my son" my father laughed. "Oh son, I forgot, your fiancé is a little wild child."

"You mean spoiled rich brat?" I hated that kind of children. "No, wild! When he was three he wandered off, got lost and was raised by Mountain Bandits and lived with them for seven years. His godfather Shanks and his father Dragon found him and bought him back. So he has no manners like us elites" okay so the youngest Monkey D. was really a monkey.

"I think I can live with that" I was tired to fight back. "And he is coming tomorrow to our house! Treat him well, I am going on a business trip, I will come on Saturday, should I buy your wedding attire?" okay so now my father was trolling me.

"No! I will find it myself please, but why is he coming four days before the wedding?" I was really confused now. "You see Ace-san and his wife will rush with an army to kill Garp, and Sabo-san with his wife will pull strings to stop the marriage. They have not been informed yet so Garp wants to rush the boy to our house before his protective brothers kill you or Garp" I could really see what was happening, my father and Garp had decided this wedding for years before and now they were in hurry, so they suddenly rushed to a date to marry us so that his own son and grandsons would reach the ceremony only on the appointed day. This was going downhill. My father stood up and gave a victory sign and waved me bye when something hit me. "But father-ya what's my little fiancé's name?" I asked.

"Monkey D. Luffy" was the reply I got.

* * *

I was standing inside the biggest and most expensive Kimono house. I was informed moments after my father left that I was to choose my wedding Kimono. I was expecting suits but then again nothing was normal with my family. The designs and fabric were all picked up by my elder sister Perona who had mailed the tailors her instruction. My closest friends and classmates were gaping at me with wide eyes. They had known me since childhood. A sudden marriage was the last thing they expected from a man like me who was as calculative and planned as his father.

"What are you three gaping at?" I finally gave in.

"Let us make it clear, we really don't understand what you are doing" Sachi frowned.

"I agree with him" Penguin nodded.

"My father arranged my marriage with my mother's best friend's son" I spoke.

"You agreed with that just like that?" Bepo, my huge friend asked.

"Trust me I didn't" I frowned back, while the girl was taking measurements of my tall body.

"How old is the boy?" Penguin asked.

"He is thirteen" I went and sat with them on the sofa and picked out the black material for my kimono. "You don't plan to force the boy on wedding night right?" Bepo asked with little anger in his voice.

"No! Are you mad? He is a child, god knows even if he is attracted to men!" I frowned back.

"As expected from Trafalgar here" Sachi patted me.

"But eventually you will want to have sex right? You are a man of need too" Bepo informed as if I was not thinking that.

"I guess I will stick to my hand for a while until my husband comes of age" everyone started to laugh at my joke. But I had made my mind, once I married no matter who the person was, I was going to be faithful.

"How does he look, your fiancé?" Penguin asked. "I have no idea, but I can bet he has not grown cuter from this stage" I handed them the photograph my father gave. "Haha, seriously the child is cute" Bepo burst out laughing.

"Law, I have a feeling he will be hell lot cuter than this" Penguin smirked and Sachi nodded. "Are you meeting him on the wedding day?" Bepo asked. "No, he is coming here tomorrow" I sighed.

"All the best" my three friends said in unison.

* * *

Next day in the morning I was standing at the entrance of our Manor and waiting for my little fiancé. I did not know how he looked now or how tall he was. All I knew he was coming alone along with four of his personal bodyguards and special guards appointed by his father. I was expecting seven or eight cars for his protection. I was dressed in a black hoodie with yellow smiley and black feathers around the neck and my spotted jeans. My father had warned me not to scare my young fiancé with a scary smiley hoodie or my patented spotted fur hat or cap. Besides me stood Akainu my father's ex-secretary, now in charge of the manor, our cook Pan Fry, Tashigi my childhood friend and my father's ward, who was studying in the police academy, five maids and two butlers.

I was biting my lips and hoping that my finance was actually not three years old; my father had a twisted idea about jokes. Penguin, Sachi and Bepo had to complete practicals, so they left me at my own misery. Next moment Akainu informed me that my fiancé had arrived and would enter our estate in minutes. If, I was calculating (accurately) than the car would reach our gate by three minutes. But three minutes passed, the car was far from the site. Akainu looked confused too, he was a smart man, hired by my father for his cunning mind. A fear also crept in if the so-called Blackbeard Goon were trying to kidnap my fiancé.

After another six minutes, something came in sight. Tashigi was the first one to point it out which was odd as she was always unmindful. But I figured it was not an image one got to see every day. Four men were carrying a palanquin of red and yellow, a palanquin at this age was my first thought. Behind the palanquin were two cars driving at the lowest speed possible. The palanquin was so bright and decorated that I missed the actual thing. When four men finally stood in front of us with the palanquin still hanging in their hands, Tashigi volunteered to help my fiancé out. But no one was inside it, maybe it was a wedding joke on my fiancé's part.

Suddenly a ball of red jumped from the top of the palanquin. We all looked at the ground when all other bodyguards came rushing from the car. My eyes got stuck to the person before me. A short teen, rather pre-teen stood in front of me. He was wearing sandals, ripped off knee-length jeans with white fur stitched at the bottom, a red vest which was unbuttoned and revealing his hairless and far from developed chest. His face was the brightest thing I had ever seen, a huge grin connecting both his ears, a scar under his beautiful deep eyes which was not there in the photograph and the same straw-hat now fitting his head perfectly and his jet black hair partially covering his forehead.

"He is Cute" I mumbled without a word.

"Yoshi! You are handsome too" my fiancé grinned. "Oh I am sorry, please welcome to DonQuixote Manor, I am Trafalgar D. Water Law, your fiancé" I really spoke without any awkward feeling and bowed.

"Hello, I am Monkey D. Luffy your Finance! Shishishi" my fiancé Luffy just pronounced the word Fiancé as Finance! God damn, he was a child.

"You mean fiancé Luffy-sama" Luffy's bodyguard mumbled.

"By the way why was Master Luffy on top of the Palanquin?" Akainu asked one of the bodyguards now standing behind Luffy.

"It was so boring sitting inside the palanquin and being swayed without looking outside. Nami said the brides in ancient time went in palanquins, so I forced grandpa to buy me one and Robin chose it for me, though Zoro and Sanji were against it. It sounded fun! But it got booorring after hours! So I sat on top of the palanquin to get the view, this place is awesome" Luffy said this with a huge grin.

"Monkey-san, you know that you are my future husband and not bride" I spoke. "Yup, but palanquin sounded cool and call me Luffy" Luffy was jumping here and there.

"Then I am Trafalgar for you Luffy-ya" I informed.

"Tra—Trali-Tarao—Traffy, that rhymes with Luffy" Luffy was the first person to distort my name and I didn't mind it.

"Luffy-san please call Law-sama by the proper name" Tashigi tried to help.

"I can't pronounce his name, ne Traffy you like it?" Luffy asked with puppy eyes.

"Yes I do" I nodded.

"Yoshi! Traffy, agreed, do you have meat? I am hungry!"

"Luffy-sama shouldn't talk like this in front of your fiancé, did Makino-san not teach you manners of conduct for nobles?" one of the guards spoke.

"I forgot" Luffy stuck his tongue out at his bodyguards, who sighed in defeat.

It hit me we were still standing at the entrance, and he must be hungry he was a young boy after all. "I am so sorry Kemi please take the guests inside and prepare the room for Luffy-ya."

"I am hungry" Luffy whined as he entered our house.

"Come Luffy-san I will treat you" Pan Fry lead the way and Luffy jumped behind him asking what kind of meat he could cook and I saw Akainu shaking his head with an early headache.

Luffy was going to be a jackpot of trouble, I could see it!

* * *

  
**TBC**


	2. Marriage.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With his entrance in the house, Luffy kept everyone busy. For the first night, I found him sleeping early on the couch of our massive drawing room with empty plates resting with him. His bodyguards were on constant vigilance. When I asked them if he was an early sleeper they all shook their head in unison and sighed. Apparently Luffy had been excited about this whole wedding fiasco since Monday morning, he got his bachelor party on Tuesday and bade goodbye to a large number of friends on Wednesday and spent whole Wednesday night asking someone called Makino (his teacher and friend I found later) about what to expect in a wedding banquet.

**With his entrance in the house**, Luffy kept everyone busy. For the first night, I found him sleeping early on the couch of our massive drawing room with empty plates resting with him. His bodyguards were on constant vigilance. When I asked them if he was an early sleeper they all shook their head in unison and sighed. Apparently Luffy had been excited about this whole wedding fiasco since Monday morning, he got his bachelor party on Tuesday and bade goodbye to a large number of friends on Wednesday and spent whole Wednesday night asking someone called Makino (his teacher and friend I found later) about what to expect in a wedding banquet.

On Thursday dawn he kept pouting and demanding for a Palanquin to travel in. His grandfather Garp at last agreed and bought him one and finally he came to my house sitting on top of the palanquin. That meant for last three days he had not slept and he was on fire. The bodyguards found it a miracle he slept early after his fourth meal. On the second night, I found my little fiancé had befriended my pet akita -Shu and was teaching him new tricks. Shu is a one master dog who only loved me and Luffy managed to make my doggy trail after him and rename him to ShuShu. After I returned from my so-called bachelor party organised by Bepo, Penguin and Sachi I found Luffy in the inner veranda and telling ShuShu his tales with bandits. ShuShu the generally impatient one was happily cheering him to tell more. Luffy and I, we did not have any talks. Though Akainu kept me on tabs about his movement, I did not want to impose myself so I let Luffy be and only limited myself to greetings and smile.

On Saturday the guests started to arrive first was my sister Perona and her husband Coby. They both had suddenly gained a liking for my little fiancé. I was quietly having my breakfast and reading a book when a knock broke my concentration. It was Luffy standing at the door with a huge grin and he was only in his trousers as he tore his vests moments before riding my horses, it was a miracle my horses were listening to him, they were the most ferocious in the country. "Luffy-ya please come in, are you hungry?" I asked. "Nope I just had meat, I need to ask you a favour" Luffy went and sat on my bed without any thought. Of course, he was a child he won't understand the importance of bed or hidden meanings. "Please tell me" I sat on my chair and started eating my leftover food.

"Perona said the musician she wanted to come tomorrow is ill, she wanted to ask you if you have anyone in mind?" Luffy looked straight to me with those big innocent eyes and a big grin. "No I have none; I am not a music lover. If she wants she may call anyone she likes" I said and Luffy's eyes were now glowing. "Can I call my new friend Brook to play music? Please! Please! Please! He is a tall skinny man from the outskirts of this town, he lives in that old tree-like house called Thriller Bark" I knew exactly who he was talking about, but how come he was not afraid of that man who was suffering from anorexia and lived in that creepy house. "You have met him?" my eyes grew big. "Yeah he is a nice guy like Zoro and Sanji, I met him yesterday when Tashigi took me for shopping yesterday shishishi" my would-be husband is something.

"Oh good, please call Brook if it makes you happy and who are Zoro and Sanji?" I asked. "Zoro is a swordsman who helps police when called and Sanji is a cook! They are seventeen and sixteen years old, shishishi we used to fight local thugs together time to time" Luffy the short little boy of thirteen had older people as his friends. "Nice do you have more friends?" I asked. "Yeah Nami, she is sixteen too and aspiring to be a cartographer and she is Sanji's girlfriend. When they hangout, Sanji's eyes turn into pink hearts. Another friend is Robin, she is a history student is university and girlfriend of Zoro. You know what when I stay in their home sometimes, Robin and Zoro exercise in the night too, I find Robin shouting, 'Harder Zoro, you can do better than this, come on I am not going to break like a doll, go harder' it's funny" Luffy said with a huge grin. Luffy had elder friends who had managed to protect his innocence pretty well. "Are they coming to the wedding?" I asked as I saw myself ending in many kill lists. "Yup, by tonight everyone should come I assume" Luffy stood up to leave.

"Luffy-ya" I called the boy. "Yes Traffy" he smiled. "What did my father tell you when he was talking about us getting married?" I was curious because Luffy was a fun-loving boy and naive. "I was playing with Carue he is Vivi's pet when Fatheringo came and sat beside me. He asked me what marriage was about, I said two people living together as nakamas and eating meat together. He told me our mothers wanted to marry us and become nakamas. He told me on the wedding day the banquet will be huge with loads of meat. All friends will come and enjoy. When I asked if I could have any kind of meat he agreed. He asked me how I felt about marrying a man I said it was an adventure. He asked me to marry you and I agreed. He said I should call him father something so I named him Fatheringo" Luffy said in one go. I knew it my father tricked the innocent boy with stories of meat. Marriage was an adventure in the eyes of Luffy so he was looking forward to it. I sighed and asked a terrible question that I should have left in my mind. "Luffy-ya where would you like to enjoy your honeymoon?" I asked. "Is the moon going to be made of honey?" Luffy asked. "I think Perona is calling you, we will figure it out later. "Yosh see ya Traffy" Luffy left and I was killing myself mentally for even asking the stupid question.

* * *

**On the day of the wedding,** I was draped in ebony Kimono of silk which had a golden dragon embroidered in it. Beside me sat my soon to be husband in white silk Kimono with tiny roses of red and blue running on the sleeves. Whoever had designed his kimono was one hell of a bastard as Luffy was looking younger than his age with me looking like a grim reaper in black and a monster that would eat the child up. The ceremony begun late morning, we were sitting in front of the yellow pot holding fire and Luffy was dozing off on my shoulder.

I could see Luffy's guests and relative on one side and mine on others. Garp was getting killing aura from all Luffy's friends and brothers. Luffy's father seemed bored and his tattoo on his face made him look one badass despite being in a proper suit. The red-haired guy named Shanks was cheering up a kind-looking woman, the famous Makino. The green head guy Zoro with the black-haired girl giving an evil smile was Robin and both were giving me warning with eyes. The curly brow cook and his orange hair girlfriend too were giving me the same look. While Ace and Sabo were ready to burn down the whole building and their wives Vivi and Koala were trying to diffuse their anger. My father was grinning, Perona and Coby were weeping god knew why. Bepo, Penguin and Sachi were looking at me with surprise, Tashigi was smiling and Pan Fry was weeping. Overall it was one scary wedding where my little husband was sleeping through the chants and prayers the big bear looking priest was chanting for the last two hours and I was being hated by half of the guest.

Bartholomew Kuma my father's lawyer friend was serving as the head priest for our wedding. I shook Luffy up, who gave me a sleepy smile and stared at the people like he saw them for the first time. Luffy was waving to his brothers and friends with hands which were gobbled by the huge sleeves of his kimono. In front of the fire pot, Kuma kept a loaf of bread made by Pan Fry in our kitchen and two cups of sake. He directed us to break the bread. It was the husband's duty to break the bread and feed it to the bride but since we were husbands rule changed a bit. The elder in the marriage had to do it, so I broke the bread and handed Luffy half of it. We dipped our bread into the sake. I offered Luffy the soaked bread to take a small bite, while I took a tiny bite from his because I generally hated eating bread, Luffy ate half of what I had offered. Kuma pointed us to drop our bread in the fire pot to burn the bread as a symbol of unification and vibrancy in marriage.

Next, we were to feed each other sake, as expected Luffy drank the whole cup, earning chuckles from his angry brothers too. Luffy looked in confusion I smiled at him and he relaxed, I knew Luffy was a bit nervous about the ceremony and he was too hungry. As the rituals were ancient, they demanded Luffy and me to do things we disliked, we were woken up early in the morning, bathed in cold water and perfumed with rose water and were forced to remain empty stomach till the banquet. Kuma placed the box of rings and directed us to put it on our partner's finger. Luffy easily slipped my ring; on my finger the gold band finally proved I was getting married. But Luffy's ring was bigger than his finger. The standard wedding ring was too big for the child I was going to claim as my husband. Finally, Makino helped us out by making Luffy wear the chain which was her wedding gift for Luffy. In that chain I attached the golden ring; it would remain there until Luffy grew old enough to wear it, it would hang on his neck and Luffy my glitter loving husband was too excited to have the ring. When I thought the ceremony was over: Kuma took out a paper which had the words **_marriage contract._**

Kuma started to read out loud the contract "As we have all gathered here to attend the wedding of Trafalgar Law and Monkey D Luffy. I under the power of the constitution will grant them the permission to marry and accept them as a registered couple under the fulfilment of the conditions below. Trafalgar Law age twenty is entering the holy unification of marriage with Monkey D Luffy age thirteen. Since Monkey D Luffy is a minor, Trafalgar Law will be his local as well as legal guardian and responsible for Monkey D Luffy's well being till he turns legal by age. By the protection of the law, Trafalgar Law cannot consummate the marriage right now. The marriage will be consummated after Monkey D Luffy turns sixteen, the registered age of consent. You may sign the documents." I looked around Ace and Sabo were like dragons willing to engulf the whole house in fire. Zoro, Sanji, Nami and Robin wanted to chop me and cook me. Luffy without a thought was about to sign the paper.

"Luffy-ya wait" I stopped him. He pouted I knew he was in a hurry to feed himself. "Sixteen you said?" I asked Kuma. "Yes, we can decrease it to fourteen, but I am against that" Kuma looked serious. "You won't dare to decrease it" Ace and Sabo hissed. "Wait wait, Luffy-ya what does consummation of marriage mean?" I asked a pouting Luffy who was hungry and wanted food desperately. "It means when I turn sixteen there will be a big party and we will consume more meat and celebrate our wedding" Luffy gave a huge grin and everyone in the hall looked at Luffy with inexplainable expressions. Garp was stunned, Vivi, Koala, Nami and Robin were blushing with concern, Makino was sobbing more loudly and Shanks was willing to chop off Garp, my father was controlling his laughter, Coby and Perona were too shocked to blink while Tashigi and Pan Fry were confused. Zoro and Sanji were staring into my eyes, Ace and Sabo were now prepared to kill Garp as they were staring at the old man and Dragon just smirked. My friends Bepo, Penguin and Sachi were telling me with their sad eyes that my groom was just a damn kid and they pitied me.

Other guests were too confused to talk, while Luffy was staring into my eyes with innocence and I had millions of questions. I wanted to hug this tiny creature then and there but refrained; instead, I put both my hands on Luffy's ears and looked at everyone. "Do you think this adorably innocent ignorant will understand the meaning of consummation of marriage is sex by the time he is sixteen? Seriously you are his grandpa and you are marrying him. You dare to make such a stupid contract. Kuma-san make it thirty, no if possible forty" I was angry at everyone for letting Luffy agree to marry me. "I can increase it to eighteen, nothing more," Kuma said flatly. "Law-kun, eighteen is fine" Luffy's father nodded and I agreed after scowling at each face for few minutes, and hence before Luffy's eighteen birthday I would not even try to think of kissing Luffy on the lips.

Luffy signed the papers and was ready to jump for the banquet, but Perona and other guest demanded the wedding kiss. I bent towards Luffy, who looked oblivious as the festive food was dominating his thoughts. I pointed my fingers on my cheek and Luffy planted a small kiss on my cheek and I kissed his forehead and dragged him to the banquet hall as he looked too hungry. In the banquet, Luffy refused the wedding cakes or vegetables, he only wanted meat. Apparently Sanji had joined Pan Fry and helped him cook extra meat just for Luffy. I saw a skinny Brook play a piece of beautiful music and saw various couples dancing. Shanks and Makino were dancing at the centre, while Zoro and Sanji were having a competition about who could dance better with their girlfriends'. Vivi and Koala forced Ace and Sabo to the dance floor otherwise they would murder me. I saw my father dancing with his secretary Kalifa and asking me to join on the dance floor.

But the trouble came when everybody was asking me a guy more than six feet in height to dance with a guy who barely reached my lower ribs. I was saved when I noticed Luffy after actually eating more than twenty plates of meat had fallen asleep beside me. When I leaned in he smelled of sake, it hit me suddenly that firstly he drank the ceremonial sake on empty stomach and drank more than fifty cups when guest toasted us happy married life. No one had informed him that it was not compulsory to drink every cup. Now my meat-loving husband was dozing off.

I excused myself and picked up Luffy like a princess and got a nod from his father who looked the most sensible man in the party. I carried him off the party hall and I felt many eyes were glaring daggers at me in anger, so I quickly carried him up the stairs and entered the room decorated for the night. To my luck, I was not forced to consummate the marriage like ancient times when they came to check the bed next day for stain of blood. Bloodstain would be a lesser problem as Luffy was a boy but again I recalled even us gay also bleed at times. But as I placed him on the bed, he looked so pure and cute that instead of walking away from him, I decided to pull him into a cuddle and slept hugging him.

* * *

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The wedding ceremony is totally my imagination, I combined the Greek style of breaking bread, the Japanese style of sharing sake and Indian style of keeping fire-god as a witness of wedding.


	3. Night.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When I walked back to the room we were sleeping in the previous night, I found Luffy drooling and now ShuShu was cuddled in his arms. I sat near them and patted Luffy's black hair and traced his partially opened lips with my thumb. Those lips were indeed working of beauty; the scar under his eye added sparks to his innocent existence. I was twenty and my husband thirteen, I who was always careful and planned was suddenly in one of the most chaotic situations. Not only was I married now I had to raise him.

**On our wedding night,** I was suddenly being pushed and kicked out of the bed, I realised it was Luffy who was still in my arms and was soaked in sweat. He had fallen asleep in his white silk Kimono and I had cuddled him inside me. I saw Luffy's big black eyes looking at me without any expression and his face was pale. I finally sat up and helped Luffy sit up. It was past midnight and if he suddenly felt hungry it would be difficult to find meat right now I thought. "Luffy-ya are you al-right?" I asked putting my palms on his forehead. "I want to go to the bathroom, I feel weird in the tummy," Luffy said, at closer inspection, his face looked sick. "Come let's get you to the bathroom" I stood up and helped him stand up, but he tumbled down as his white kimono was too elaborate and had many trails and his legs got entwined in them. "Luffy-ya can you hold your stomach for a few moments?" Luffy nodded and I untied his white stash and undid all the pins that were holding his kimono. Finally, my little husband was left in boxers and he looked too thin when he stood near me.

I helped him go inside the bathroom and closed the door; I heard noises of vomiting after all fifty cups of sake was showing its effect in the tiny body. I quickly found out the medicines and placed a glass of water on the table, while Luffy was inside; I decided to free myself of my kimono too. Soon I was walking in pyjama bottoms and waiting for Luffy to come out. Finally, Luffy came out and gave a huge grin to me. I relaxed and pointed to the glass of water and tablets on the table. Luffy started pouting. "Traffy I don't like medicine" he was whining. "Guess what nobody does, but if you take them, you will become better I promise" so my little husband decided to heed my words and take the medicine.

I sat on the bed and saw Luffy who was now looking around the room with his awestruck big eyes. "Everything here is so old! Amazing!" he was laughing. "Luffy-ya it's called antique" I corrected him. "Traffy! I don't feel sleepy" he huffed to my side and looked into my eyes. "What do you want to do?" I asked. "Play board game, watch films or play a video game?" definitely a child I thought. "Sadly we have none here, we can talk until you fall asleep" I suggested. The medicines I gave would make Luffy fall asleep soon. "Then let's ask each other question" Luffy cheered up "Okay since you are younger you go ahead" I smiled.

"Yosh, what do you study or do for a living?" was he serious he married me without knowing what I did. "I am a final year medical student. I will become a doctor next year" I informed. "Wow, you really must be a genius! So you will save lives?" Luffy asked. "Yeah I will try to save lives, I am not genius Luffy-ya, I just got into medical college at age of sixteen" I ran my hand through my hair. "Why do you have so many tattoos on your body?" Luffy was now close to my chest and carefully examining my tattoos with his thin fingers. "Just felt like it," I said. "And this tattoo?" he was asking about the death tattoos on my hands. "Well, this one is to remind me of how precious life is" "Wow! I like you Traffy. Traffy is nice and looks handsome with Tattoos! Shishishi" my husband just complimented me. "Will you draw me a tattoo too?" Luffy asked with puppy eyes. "Sure when you grow up, how about your eighteenth birthday?" I knew to say no would mean nothing to him. "Okay," he grinned.

"Luffy-ya how did you get this mark under your eye?" I traced the horizontal cut with my fingers. "I did it myself. I wanted to travel with Shanks, so to prove him how serious I was I cut myself" okay so my husband was a stubborn child. "That's reckless! How old were you?" I mumbled. "I know, everyone scolded me, I was three" Luffy was grinning. "But it makes you look manly now, though you are an idiot" I said. "Thank you" Luffy laid his head down and pulled the pillow between his legs. "Traffy can we read the wedding wishes?" yes with every gift we got wishes written on cards. "Okay, I went and brought the cards that were on another table.

"So whom should I read first?" I asked my little husband who was now snuggling inside my arm. "Fatheringo" he cheered. _"Dear Luffy and my son, wish you a long-married life full of passionate se—sunlight and enjoyment"_ my father actually wrote sex! "Grandpa" Luffy now was excited. "Trafalgar you better take care of my boy well or else you will be blown away by my fist," says the man who married off a child with an adult. "Dad? Did he write one" "Yeah, here it is, Luffy my boy, enjoy your new adventure" finally a normal wish. "Perona and Coby?" Luffy was sticking under my elbow. _"Please bear with my little brother Luffy-kun. Luffy-san hope you grow happy and wise"_ that was definitely my sister and her idiot husband. "Luffy-ya, Sanji, Nami, Zoro, Robin and your new friend Brook have written in one card" I told. "Please read it" Luffy asked._ "Dear Luffy take care of yourself and we love you. Visit us soon. Mr Law, you better take care of him and protect him. We are not so nice with others, Luffy is our precious little one and we can go to any extent to keep him happy"_ "Shishishi, they are always scary! Now Brooke too" Luffy was expecting this.

"Next we have Ace and Vivi-san" I informed and Luffy was giving a big smile._ "Luffy if anything happens to you, call either me, Sabo, Vivi or Koala. You better not break my brother's hymen Law"_ seriously hymen? Okay, it was a figurative warning, but still, hymen was too much. "What's a hymen Traffy?" Luffy asked. "It's a tissue in women's body, which breaks/stretches when touched with force" I half-informed. "Okay, who's next?" Luffy was never brooding and I liked it. "Sabo and Koala say, we love you Luffy, just don't be reckless and don't go wild. You keep your hands off my brother or else your bones will go missing" "He is scarier than Ace, once an older man was helping me button my shirts properly, he beat him up" Luffy said. "Wait, Luffy-ya, where were you and how old were you?" "I was playing in my attic room with my robots, it happened after I came back from Dadadn's place, I was near about ten years old and I was sitting on the person's lap" I thanked god and Sabo for actually beating up the guy.

"Next we have Shanks and Makino, they say, _he is our boy, we are his godparents and we expect you to love him and protect him. You will keep that innocence of his till he is eighteen and trust me Makino can kill_" I gulped my voice. "That's Makino's thought written by Shanks I am sure!" Luffy laughed. "Okay enough, now let's sleep okay, you vomited recall it Luffy-ya" I pulled Luffy closer before he could start protesting and pulled the sheets to make him fall asleep. "Nooooo Traffy" Luffy tried to break free. "Traffy says yes, Luffy-ya" his eyes were resisting but I covered his face. I wanted to listen more of him, but I did not want another threatening in disguise of wedding wish from any of Luffy's family or friends on my wedding night.

* * *

Next day when Perona entered my room, she shirked when she saw Luffy in my arms and both of us were bare chested. She rushed and pulled the covers looking for bloodstains. When I gave her the questioning look she sighed in relief, could she not her trust brother! I was not the one who arranged for this marriage with a child! She had come to wake up Luffy as his friends and family were leaving and wanted to say goodbye. But Luffy was deep in slumber. We couldn't wake up Luffy as the medicines I gave were strong for his little body. ShuShu went ahead and decided to sleep with Luffy. So behalf of my husband I decided to bid everybody happy journey and it took a lot of will power on my part to face them.

At the big hall Garp stood with his son, grandsons and their wives. I went to greet them first; Garp hugged me crushing my bones whispering in my ears silent warnings. "I married Luffy because your father promised me that he will be safe. Don't make me regret it brat" the old man would never gain my liking. My father-in-law Dragon is the only man I would ever like to meet again. "Luffy can be troublesome so I hope you are well equipped Law" Dragon patted me. The brothers were standing in front of me with their scowl smoke sipping out from their nose. "You keep Luffy happy and stay alive" Ace hissed. "Yes you better listen to Ace, or you will be fed to sharks and no one will find your trace," Sabo smiled and hugged me. "I will protect him" I mumbled. "Try not to anger them" Koala smiled and Vivi laughed. "Here are our email ids' just ask us anything about Luffy okay" Vivi could not be Ace's wife, she was too kind. "Oh, Law" Ace turned around. "Yeah" I raised my head. "We forgot something" Sabo smirked. "What?" before I could realise anything two strong punches landed in my stomach and I was sent flying backwards hitting the wall. "What the hell was that for?" I yelled. "For marrying Luffy" both brothers high fived while I was clenching my stomach and reclining against the wall.

"They already had their fun Ero-cook" Zoro laughed. "Looks like Marimo we have to wait" Sanji joined him. "We can always reschedule it right Nami?" Robin smirked. "I have to agree with Robin" Nami giggled. Luffy's friends were no less scary than his family. "Let's make a deal" Nami smiled. "What would that be?" I asked. "You keep Luffy happy and we don't kill you" Zoro gave an evil glare. "Why is everyone trying to kill me" I yelled. "Because it's Luffy" Sanji smiled. "So we have a deal Law-san?" Robin asked. "Deal" I grumbled still recovering from pain in my gut. Makino and Shanks just hugged me and Shanks warned me not to anger his lady love. Apparently the sweet woman was very dangerous when tempered with. After Luffy's family and friends left I sighed with relief realising what I had gotten into.

My whole household had taken a liking for Luffy and he seemed a natural part of it. Soon other guests left and I bowed and bade them goodbye. My father informed me that Akainu was to be Luffy's governor when I would be in class and work he would teach Luffy basic mannerism. Though both my father and I doubted he would learn. Perona before leaving informed me Luffy was to join Grandline High as a first-year student; despite being thirteen he was already admitted to my surprise. His classes would start after a month and a half and that made me think how much did Luffy learn in last three years after his return from the bandits. All this thought came to a halt when Penguin, Bepo and Sachi visited me to gift me a one-week honeymoon trip late in the morning. I felt like burning them to the ground but either way, I accepted it as they were thoughtful. But they thought a Honeymoon trip was must and the place they chose was ideal for a child bride in my case child husband.

When I walked back to the room we were sleeping in the previous night, I found Luffy drooling and now ShuShu was cuddled in his arms. I sat near them and patted Luffy's black hair and traced his partially opened lips with my thumb. Those lips were indeed working of beauty; the scar under his eye added sparks to his innocent existence. I was twenty and my husband thirteen, I who was always careful and planned was suddenly in one of the most chaotic situations. Not only was I married now I had to raise him. Luffy woke up and gave a huge grin to me and all my doubts were blown away. "Come on wake up sleeping devil" I pulled him by the leg. "Meat" off course that's a thought he will run after. "You can have loads of meat, but first have a bath and pack your bags" I pushed him inside the bathroom. "Where are we going?" Luffy asked. "To our honeymoon" I mumbled. "Will the moon be made of honey?" Luffy's eyes turned into stars. "I will explain it you later" I closed the door and slammed my head on the door.

* * *

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, you pervs! Nothing will happen!
> 
> Now go follow me in on Instagram at khepiari :(


	4. Honeymoon

* * *

**Throughout the ride** to our so-called Honeymoon, Luffy kept bombarding me with questions. Until this day I thought this kind of questions never existed. But now they did and they came from my little husband. We were being driven to our destination as a flight or train journey was not considered safe for Luffy. Luffy was wearing a navy blue T-shirt, his usual ripped off trousers and sandals. I tried convincing him to wear sneakers or strapless shoes but he stuck to his sandals and I gave up. Now my strawhat wearing husband was putting his head out of the car and trying to absorb more. "Luffy-ya get inside" I pulled him by hand. "But I won't get to see the place when we reach" Luffy gave a pouting sigh. We will reach in time, peeping out won't increase our speed" I pulled his hand again. "Oye Diver-san please drive faster" Luffy shouted in excitement. "Luffy there is term called 'Speed Limit' have you ever heard of it?" I asked. "Yes and its boring Traffy.. bwwwaaaa" my little husband just stuck his tongue out and teased me.

"That's it young man" I pulled my husband by the waist and closed all the windows with the remote in my hand. "Traffy you are being Mean" Luffy yelled. "Am I?" I forced him to sit by my side and no matter how strong he is my long legs were far experienced than him. After struggling for three minutes he was captured by my legs and hands I had engulfed him. "Why can't I move?" Luffy tried to break free from my arms and legs. He was practically sitting on my lap and I rested my chin on top of his head. "Since you are my responsibility I can't let you poke your head out. Someone might shoot you Luffy-ya" I hugged him properly. "Why is everyone always trying to protect me from an enemy I have never seen? You are behaving like grandpa" Luffy was angry as he elbowed me. "Hold it I am nothing like your grandpa, he is scary!" I shivered. "But you are also not allowing me to enjoy. When I tried going to Zoro's Dojo for the first time I had bodyguards than I beat them to prove that I am strong. I am strong Traffy I can protect myself" Luffy tried to break free from me.

"Luffy-ya I know you are strong, but if you promise to me that you will become my friend, I will let you enjoy. "But we are friends? Husbands are Namaka right?" Luffy asked. "Yes but I want to be your best friend. Right now for the next few weeks please listen to my pleas" I said in a very calm voice. He had no idea what dangers loitered around him. Vivi and Koala had emailed me as soon as they left my home and I read everything just before we began our journey. They had written about the major incidents that were all aimed at Luffy's life. Slowly it was sinking in as why this marriage was so important and rushed. Luffy pouted but it seemed he sensed my worry. "Okay but I get to choose the dinner, that's your punishment" I did not feel like correcting him that his notion of punishment was indeed cute. Luffy tried to break free but after a while, he rested his head on my chest and fell asleep on my lap with a big pout and I could not stop chuckling.

* * *

**"Luffy-ya wake up"** I poked my husband who was drooling on my black shirt. After he fell asleep on my lap, Luffy had cuddled by my side like a puppy dog. His head was still on my chest and one hand hugging me and a leg resting on my legs. He had no idea but my back was paining as I had to be conscious of his movements as well as mine. "I wanna sleep" Luffy smiled. "Don't you want to play in the water and eat meat?" I whispered. "Will there be varieties of Meat Traffy?" Luffy spoke with half-closed eyes. "Yes all you want" I ruffled his black hair. "It's strange Master Luffy is never so sleepy" one of the bodyguards escorting us spoke to me. "It's not strange, I should have been more careful. Last night he vomited so I again gave medication before leaving our home, but it seems this amount was strong for him too. Sorry, it's my fault Bodyguard-ya" I said. "No Trafalgar-san, honestly I think its better this way otherwise he would be sprinting around. Once we settle everything he can jump around happily and we can keep our distance" the bodyguard smiled. "I guess I have to agree, let us carry the sleeping devil to a hotel room" I pulled Luffy out of the car and slid him on my back for a piggy ride. Luffy without any protest held on to me in his sleep and his head hanged on my shoulder.

"Welcome to our Funland of Skypeia" a blonde girl with name tag Conis smiled at me. "We have a booking for Honeymoon Suite under the name of Trafalgar Law" I adjusted my sleepy husband on my back that won't let go of me. "Yes Sir, we have prepared the room, I would require your identification and your spouse's as well" The girl gave me the register to sign in. I produced my college identity card and poked Luffy. "Traffy I want to sleep" Luffy mumbled. "Luffy-ya, do you have anything for identification?" I asked. I saw one of the bodyguards from the shadows approaching me. "Trafalgar-san, Master Luffy's identification card" he presented it to me and I gave it to the girl. "Excuse me sir" Conis looked confused. "Yes," I was getting impatient as carrying Luffy was becoming tough. "According to this ID your husband is thirteen years old" I was expecting this query. "Yes, he is" I sighed. "But.." Conis looked confused. "It's legal to marry an underage; my father passed this law trust me. Here is my marriage certificate and I won't do anything to this kid on my back. Please give us the room quickly" I grumbled. "Sorry sir, hope you have a wonderful time here. Please enjoy our themed diner, children museum, dry rides and water ride specially made for kids" Conis handed me the key and finally I decided to carry Luffy like a princess to save my back.

Once I dropped my little husband on the huge bed I rushed to the washroom for a much-needed bath. I filled my bathtub and submerged my aching body in the warm water. Every part of my body was crying for the water and soon I started retracing the tattoos on my hand, chest and fingers. When Luffy asked why got them I lied that I just felt like having them. The tattoos are an expression of the wild phase I had in my early teens. My pink-loving father was shocked when I came back home with the tattoos I still recall the expression on his idiotic face. My body became comfortable in the warm water and I drifted into sleep. My eyes opened when the water was cold and I could hear a certain voice calling me. It hit me the voice belonged to Luffy. "Traffyyyy... Where are you?" I jumped out of my bath and grabbed the nearest towel and wrapped it around my waist. "Traffy... Traffy I am sorry for peeping out don't lock me alone in this room" Luffy was whining.

I opened the door to find Luffy pouting and hugging his legs. "Luffy-ya what happened?" before I could get an answer my husband jumped on me and hugged me tightly. "Traffy did not leave me! I thought you locked me up" Luffy nuzzled his nose in my shoulder. "I was in the washroom Luffy-ya. I will never lock you up in a hotel room. Trust your husband" I pushed Luffy to look at him who was really sad. "Okay bath time. After the bath, we eat and since it's already late evening, tomorrow we will do whatever you want" I smirked. "Whatever I want?" Luffy asked with big eyes. "Yes, now go have a bath" "Yosh and he rushed to the washroom. Once standing there he was awestruck by the shiny bathroom ware and the bathtub. "Traffy I can bathe in that?" Luffy asked with his eyes already glowing stars. "It's your playground idiot" I laughed. For the next two hours I could hear Luffy shouting 'Amazing!' more than a hundred times. He would shout when he found ceiling shower or exclaim at the candy flavour sea salt. Everything was unique and worth his attention. He was playing with the jets showering from different angles and yelling at how happy he was. Finally, I pulled him out of the castle of foam in the bathtub and showered him with my own hands. I rubbed his hair under the hand shower and stripped him of the bubble suit that had his bubble superpower. He was thin but not mal-nutrient, strong but unaware, fairly observing but chose to be ignorant and adorably cute; I cared for him.

Once dressed up he was jumping on the bed claiming he had never seen such a huge bed that was so soft. "Luffy-ya you will fall, please be calm" I yelled, still he was jumping like he was on a trampoline. Before I could even register he fell flat on the floor hurting his back. "Ouchhhh... eeeeee...it hurts" Luffy sat up and started rubbing his bum. "I told you, why is it so hard to listen to your elders" I pulled him to check any damage. "Traffy is no adult, he is my husband bawwww" he again struck out his tongue at me. "You little devil, do you have any idea what's the difference between our age?" I tickled him. "Nope" Luffy was highly ticklish and now rolling on the bed as I tickled him hard. "Ha-ha.. Traffyy... Ha-ha... stop it.. My tummy will blast" Luffy had tears in his eyes. "I am seven years older than you brat" I stopped tickling. Luffy stared at my eyes for a few seconds when his concentration was broken by the doorbell. A man walked in with food trolley and my husband jumped out of the bed to eating area and I followed him.

* * *

**Luffy's excitement revealed** many things about him to me. Firstly he had never been to 'such a big room' in his life. Secondly, he was an adrenaline junkie and would jump to anything that tempted him. Thirdly, shiny things were cool and meant to be collected. Fourthly, meat was the solution to every anger pout he had time to time. Fifthly anyone could become his buddy irrespective of age. With this new information in my mind, I was watching my husband enjoy our Honeymoon.

Skypiea was not a hotel in its right sense but a popular spot for summer vacation. It was an artificial river island which had maid-cafe like diners, water parks, water rides, dry rides, museum of history and natural science, superhero cottages anything and everything that a child loved. It was a family paradise which made parents happy for their kids. It was a safe haven for working girls coming for weekend trips. I could see excited children running around with their parents and I had my husband shouting in excitement. On our first day, Luffy dragged me to the Pirate theme diner because the costumed waiters sang. With the waiters singing my husband joined them to ruin their beautiful song. It took me a while to realise that Luffy had never been to any diner or amusement park ever. "Traffy come let's take a picture" I was not asked but dragged into the seat where I had to put on a pirate hat similar to Luffy and I smiled at thought of us. It was a miracle on the first day we ate in more than five diners from zombie-themed to superhero's and we only explored meat dishes. Luffy had a good appetite and I couldn't stop laughing whenever he got stuck at reading the names of food.

In the night he would roll on the bed in happiness that it was the biggest bed of his life. I made a mental note that the room I picked for him in our manor must have a bigger bed than this. The more I saw his naive smile, the more I cared for him. On the second night after playing in the children rides Luffy failed to master the lock on our room while leaving for dinner. "Traffy the door is broken," Luffy said with guilty eyes. "Did you break it" it was no surprise to me if he did break. "No, I can't lock it" Luffy frowned. Problem with our room was that they still used the older methods of lock on doors instead of key-cards. I looked at the knob, but I was happy the door was fine. "Come here" I pulled Luffy and dragged his head behind the door. "Look it has a button here, you press it before leaving the room and once you close the door it gets locked. "Traffy is a genius" the sparkling eyes were now experimenting with the golden knob.

Though I was twenty I did have a taste like mature people but since the day I heard about my marriage I had forgotten about my itch for liquor. Even my bachelor party settled with beer as Bepo did not want me to scare Luffy. So after I entered the suite attending a sudden call from father in the lobby I smelled the wine and found Luffy with red cheeks sloppy smile at evening after his play in the adventure land. "Oye Luffy-ya, what happened?" I held his face in my hands. "Noooooooothing Traffy" Luffy drooled. "Did you open the refrigerator in our suite?" I asked. "Yeshh, Traffy you know it has choooooooocolates and grape juice. The juice was bitter and itched my neck but the chocolates were tasty" Luffy grinned with dreamy eyes. I knew to keep him away from that food casket for three days was impossible; I walked towards the fridge and found all the wine bonbons were eaten and two bottles of grape juice stared at me. The juice Luffy drank was indeed wine and I could see the reason for the red cheeks.

On the fourth day, I decided to drive my husband around the island. To please him I took a 'roofless car' and my husband with his strawhat was happily enjoying the air slapping his face. It was a surprise Luffy did not care about price or quality; it was always the simple things that attracted him. The keychain selling man became so fond of Luffy that he gave him three keychains as a gift. The ice cream selling lady kept caressing his cheeks. I still could not convince him about wearing sneakers. If I picked up colour like black or grey he would make a face, bright colour charmed him. I gave up picking things for him, our tastes were different. But again he was a child he would grow bored of bright colours one day. Within five days of marriage, I had started calling him an idiot and a fool. He seemed fine and along the line, I got permission to bonk on his head. Luffy, though my husband reminded me of a happy puppy who would wag his tail at the slightest hint of compassion. A cotton candy could win his heart but not the pair custom made leather boots with heels I showed him.

After avoiding swimming pool for almost five days Luffy forced me to take him to the water rides. Luffy had no knowledge about swimming and my fears were confirmed. Despite being a hammer he would jump on to anything that appeared cool. I had to keep running behind him so that he did not drown. The rubber protection was uncool, children's ride was best and splashing water was amazing. The thin figure in front of my eyes was in yellow boxers and jumping in the fake waves. "Traffy come here... It's amazing... the waves are so cool" he opened his arms towards me. I smirked and held his hand. Holding my hand firmly he started jumping with every wave that hit him. I being tall enough was not moved by the fake waves. But Luffy's height reached till my ribs and I had to hold his surprisingly toned waist. With every wave, I raised him up and he would give the happiest smile ever. "Traffy is real beach this much fun?" suddenly Luffy asked between his shouts. "You have never been to beach Luffy-ya?" I asked with a surprised voice. "Nope," Luffy shook his head. "I see" I mumbled. "Ne Traffy is it this much fun?" He asked again. "It's thousand times better" I ruffled his wet black hair.

Second Last day was boring for Luffy, as I forced him to enjoy a calm time with me. Skypiea was huge, it had bathhouses too and Luffy had to experience it. Despite his protest, I forced him to join the bath. The restless boy for first fifteen minutes pouted and grumbled. I closed my eyes holding his hand and I chose to ignore him. Soon he was playing with the water and splattering it at the younger kids who were bathing with their fathers. He annoyed every child in the bath and kept giggling while I pretended to be invisible. Not even once I let go of his hand and hence he was forced to realise the importance of patience. But when I opened my eyes, his head was resting on my shoulder and his mouth was parted. I pulled him out and he yawned. After wearing the trousers we walked out of the bathhouse to grab some towels when someone tapped my shoulder.

"Hmm hello," a pretty voice spoke to me. "Hello," I nodded. "I am Yuki" the green-haired girl smiled at me. "Nice to meet you Yuki-chan, I am Law" I introduced myself "I am Luffy" my husband spoke too. "Hello Luffy-Kun, I and my friends over there are going to bar after we change would you like to join us?" the girl was a nice person I could tell and it was not the first time a female had showed interest in me. "That's nice of you, but I have to look after him" I pointed to my husband who was glowing after the bath. "I assume Luffy-Kun won't mind if we steal Law-san here for few hours' right?" Yuki asked Luffy. "No, Traffy you can go with them I will play on the electronic bull" Luffy grinned. "No way I am leaving you, even if you promise to stay in the hotel room I won't" I scolded Luffy. "Traffy should go they are nice" Luffy smiled. "Listen,, young man, you won't ride the bull again, you almost broke it last night" I bonked his head. "Law-san your brother won't mind if you join us" Yuki had a point that Luffy won't mind but she read something wrong. "Traffy is not my brother! He is my husband" Luffy grinned. "Yeah, he says the truth Yuki-chan" I nodded. "But.." the girl lost thoughts. "He is a minor?" I raised my eyebrow. "Yeah" Yuki nodded. "It's a long story but we are married. Thank you for asking me for a drink" I bowed and pulled Luffy with me who was dreaming about the electronic bull.

Last night of our trip was special for Luffy, I had finally managed to put him in decent clothes and took him to the balcony restaurant of Marijeo. I had seen him eat like a brute, hardly using spoon or fork. There were two scared places where his food belonged the hand and mouth. Luffy was in a formal pink shirt and grey trousers. Though I tried to make him wear sneakers he still stuck to his sandals which looked odd. But due to his charming smile, innocent eyes and youthful look the waitress overlooked his mismatched attire. "Luffy-ya feel free to order anything" I pushed the menu towards him. "Really?" his jaws dropped. "Yes" I smirked. "The only restaurant I ever ate was in Baratie. Sanji's father would kick me out every now and then though. Sanji cooked everything for me so I never ordered. Traffy is so cool" I really needed to buy him a dictionary as he had to learn there were more words after cool and amazing. "Traffy I can't understand anything" my husband pulled his hair. "Every dish on page fifteen and sixteen are of meat" I informed. Next thing I recall is our table was filled with meat and Luffy was trying to eat with a fork and knife like normal people. I ordered myself a glass of wine. I toasted it to Luffy silently and clinked my glass with his strawberry juice. "Traffy can we pack all this and take it to our?" Luffy asked with some doubt while I was sipping my wine. "Why?" I raised my eyebrow. "It will take years if I have to eat with fork and spoon" Luffy whined. "Luffy-ya eat the way you like" I need not speak twice within moments the plates were getting empty and I was laughing at the perplexed expression of fellow customers.

* * *

**When we returned** the next day, Perona and Tashigi were waiting for us. As soon as our bags were taken out of the car Perona pulled Luffy by his hand. Tashigi refrained me from following them, though they at distance I could hear what my sister was asking. "Luffy-kun does your body pain?" Perona asked seriously. "No" he gave his innocent look. "Does it pain in any particular area?" Perona was getting better with questioning. "Nope Perona, you know I went to water rides, Traffy kept running after me as I kept drowning" Luffy was all excited and Tashigi gave me I am happy-for-him look. "That's nice that Law cares about you. Does it pain in-between your legs?" Perona was going to be a horrible mother. "My family jewels are fine" Luffy grinned you can see if you want Luffy was about to unbutton his trousers.

"Luffy-ya that will be enough" Luffy turned around me with no shame. Though, I couldn't say the same for Perona, who was embarrassed to death. I again put my hands on Luffy's ears and started my ranting. "What the fuck is wrong with you Perona-ya? Do I look paedophile to you? How dare you ask that to him? If I wanted to do what you think I could have done it on the wedding night" I yelled. "I just got worried, you know we are a family of perverts and your husband is mouth-watering Law" Perona sighed. "What the hell? Mouthwatering? I know he is cute and all but please trust your brother" I sighed. Her worries were fine people would hardly trust a guy like me who was an exhibition of tattoos and carried a grim face.

"Tashigi-ya have you prepared Luffy-ya's room? Tashigi nodded. "Traffy I will not live with you?" Luffy pouted. "Hmm you see Luffy-ya, things are" "Law has an exam and his room is small for you Luffy" Tashigi cut in. "Okay" Luffy nodded. "Once things settled down you both will have a big room in a year or two okay?" Tashigi was going to be a good mother. "Master Luffy from tomorrow I will teach you manners and customs of nobles" Akainu walked in. "Who are you?" Luffy tilted his head. For the first time in his life, Akainu was forgotten by someone. "Your governor and caretaker till your eighteenth birthday" Akainu was going to have a hard time I could see it. "I don't like you. I won't be talking to you" Luffy said all this with a grinning face and dragged Tashigi with him to see his new room while I saw Akainu clenching his teeth.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer- I will never own One Piece
> 
> Well, let us imagine Skypeia as Disneyland okay guys. I think Luffy will do all this because I did get confused with locks and showers myself. I was once stopped from entering the pirate ride because I was twenty and the ride belonged to children below six years. Law hankering after sneaker shoes something I think Law will do, he is well dressed and loves class so he will try make his husband civilised right? Did you expect something else on this honeymoon? Well, pervs who PMed me for 'Deflowering' scene you have to wait. He is thirteen now come on!. Yes PM me all your perverted ideas as few have done already I love you guys so much. I am so happy at the response this story is getting. I am on cloud nine.
> 
> (*_*)/
> 
> love you all and reviews makes me happy!  
And follow me on Instagram at khepiari


	5. Education

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His laugh had become my custom made music. Now that he lived with me in my room, I got used to his antics and traits. He was messy and kept dropping clothes here and there, quick to react, cheerful and simple. He loved playing with animals, he hated food that had no meat, he loved anything shiny, he hated people who were bossy and he was easily pleased and trusting. But what he thought about me was still unknown.

* * *

**After returning from** honeymoon a week later, Akainu became Luffy's governor. But to Akainu's terrible luck Luffy openly disliked him and followed nothing of what Akainu spoke. Akainu complained to my father who was on his trips with other nobles. My father simply said Luffy was not to be angered or forced. But Akainu had been strong-headed and tried to restrain Luffy from talking with people outside the house or the maids while I was out of the house. I was busy with my practicals and approaching final examinations, so I could not meet Luffy properly for more than two weeks. Though I thought Luffy hardly missed me, he played with ShuShu now and then, the whole morning he would explore the huge estate and leap from tree to tree; tamed my fierce horses and trained with Tashigi in the evening and demanded food from Pan Fry every now and then. But most nights when I could return home I found him sleeping in the huge drawing room while Tashigi studied beside him. So it became a duty on my part to put him on the bed in the room I selected. The nights I was held back Tashigi would sleep beside him to make me feel less agitated. I was happy that Tashigi was always there with him, it was advantages to have one's childhood friend live in the house.

The day my examination got over Luffy and me, we were to have the traditional family dinner for a newly married couple to solidify the wedding vows and embark on a life together. Though we had dined together many times, we had not celebrated this custom and Perona was not to forget it. Pan Fry cooked everything Luffy and I loved. In the huge dining hall everyone sat around the old table, but Akainu made Luffy sit opposite to my seat. Tashigi had decided to join us with other working members of the house. Perona and Coby were talking with Bepo, Sachi and Penguin who were self-invited guest to the dinner. Akainu was giving a victory smile as he restrained my little husband. His smile vanished when I entered and Luffy jumped off his feet and hugged me calling out "Traffy, I haven't seen you for weeks. I missed you" my husband was adorable. Tashigi smiled at Luffy's innocence. "Luffy-ya, I had exams, sorry for the trouble" I ruffled his hair. "It's okay Traffy, now you will teach me how to swim, oh I can ride all your horses nicely Traffy" I looked at him with surprise that he missed me and I held him by the waist.

As I took my seat, Luffy sat near me. "Master Luffy you are to sit opposite to Master Law" Akainu spoke. Honestly, I hated him from the bottom of my heart, for him manners and customs were above emotion. Before I could stop him from irritating Luffy more, "Like hell I will listen to you, Traffy is my husband, I can sit where ever I want" with this my little husband forced himself on my lap and stuck his tongue out. "But..." Akainu was again cut off "I said I will never listen to you! I don't like you! I hate to follow rules, I will live the way I want, here I am free to do whatever I want, do not order me around!" this was the first time I saw Luffy getting so angry even Tashigi and rest of the staff were shocked.

Perona and Coby were surprised and my friends were smirking I could see it. Garp and Vivi-san had mailed me that Luffy was really cheerful guy, but when he did not like someone he would say it on their face. He hated the type who bossed him and Akainu was defiantly that type. "Luffy-ya, let's eat, please calm down," I said with a calm voice. "Yosh, it's okay if Traffy says so, Panny-san food food food" Luffy was again normal but I could feel Akainu was really pissed as he left the hall grumbling and everyone was staring at Luffy who was not going to leave my lap.

That night I got another knock on my door, I could hear hustle and bustle outside. I was trying to relax but even ShuShu was barking. When I opened the door, Luffy was standing in front of my door with a sheet around his shoulder, his hair in a mess and his forehead was formed into a frown. Without a word, Luffy stomped in and jumped on my bed. I looked outside the door ShuShu was now wagging his tail and I saw Akainu frowning at me. I shut the door and sat near Luffy who was pouting now. "I don't want Akainu to be tagging behind me Traffy, I don't like him" Luffy was really angry. "Luffy-ya till you turn eighteen please bear with him" I tried to reason. "No, he is not my bodyguard or brother. My brothers can scold me or teach me manners. Even Tashigi can teach me. But he is a bad man. I don't like him. I cannot tolerate him for five years" Luffy was damn serious.

Though he was thirteen but I was sure now he was as stubborn as a newborn and was not giving up. "How about till sixteen years?" I thought I could negotiate. "Traffy, every night he will try to make me sleep early and lock me from outside or wake me up early. That's why slept in drawing-room, he tries to stop me from talking with people outside the house and driver-san won't take me to the park to play. He says I am not allowed to be with Traffy until I turn eighteen as I will tempt you. He keeps talking how I am a wild child it will take ages for him to train me. From tonight I will sleep in this room with you!" Luffy was very clear in his thought as his voice was just too serious for a thirteen-year-old. "You don't like your room? I even asked for the biggest bed possible" I patted his cheeks. "I will sleep with you even if we don't have a bed" Luffy yelled.

I did not wait another second and I took out my cell phone to call up my father. "Hello Law, what makes you call me at this time I am abroad you know right?" my father asked. "Get Akainu off Luffy-ya's tail" I demanded. "That Akainu is overdoing again?" my father asked. "Yeah and he is talking too much, he was here to guide Luffy and not dictate him. I know you can't pull him away yet, so tell him from tomorrow he will not try to limit Luffy-ya and yeah Luffy-ya wants to live with me in my room. I guess I will shift to the master bedroom if you don't mind?" I asked. "Sure go ahead, the manor has over a hundred rooms, but you both will just sleep in that king bed?" my father was laughing.

"Hell yeah, you pervert for a father. Pass my message to Akainu" I disconnected, Luffy was still in same position warped in the sheet. "Luffy-ya, lets sleep now" I pulled Luffy back, when the sheet fell from his body, I could not stop staring at him. Within three weeks of horse riding and training with Tashigi and eating with Pan Fry my little husband had grown small but firm chest and a well-defined waist. I took the chance of his innocence and placed my palms on his chest to feel them and I could say they were going to get better. Luffy did not care; I pushed him to the bed and hugged him to sleep. I saw him relaxing and drifting to sleep and mumbling, "I missed you Traffy".

* * *

**Another two weeks** later Luffy was standing in the principal's office of Grandline High. It was Luffy's first day at school. After a hell lot of confusion and process of elimination, my little husband decided to study Geography, History, Literature, Political Science and basic General Studies. The subjects were the exact opposite of what I read and indicated to me clearly that Luffy was inclined to liberal studies. I tried to make him read biology or mathematics but the expressions he gave to me proved it was futile. The boy was a stark reflection of my own teen days.

I decided to accompany him on the first day as I did not want Akainu to ruin my husband's mood. The principal of this elite school Boa Hancock was known for her strictness and mannerism towards boys. People loved her for her cold beauty and glamour, but something struck me as this scary woman was smiling at Luffy happily. She patted his head three times, Luffy was adorable he could charm anyone, but to charm, the stone-cold Boa was an achievement my husband attained without any idea. She happily accepted Luffy and gave a jealous smile to me when I corrected her that I was Luffy's husband and not brother. But she forgot about me and offered Luffy her lunch box which Luffy happily accepted. I could smell trouble, but Luffy seemed fine so I let him be in bliss. It was his first day after all.

When I went to pick him up, I was not surprised to find him with a few other people hanging around his neck. He was the most adorable creature ever born, his eyes sparkled, he was little naive but determined. He entered the car with a grinning face; I looked at him with a small smile. "Traffy I made so many new friends today!" my husband cheered. "Tell me about them" I ruffled his hair and started my drive. "I met Kaya the blonde girl you saw right, she is heiress to something and engaged to Ussop the long nose guy with curly hair. They are funny. I met Caimie in the afternoon with her upper-class man friends Hachi and Papaug. They always stay together, hehe Caimie is always telling me that Hachi and Papaug joined the school just to protect her" Luffy laughed happily. "They even shared their lunch with me Traffy" he kept talking and laughing.

His laugh had become my custom made music. Now that he lived with me in my room, I got used to his antics and traits. He was messy and kept dropping clothes here and there, quick to react, cheerful and simple. He loved playing with animals, he hated food that had no meat, he loved anything shiny, he hated people who were bossy and he was easily pleased and trusting. But what he thought about me was still unknown. Ever since Akainu stopped tailing behind him for obvious reasons, Luffy was more spirited and enjoyed his time. Most of the time in the night when I returned I would find him curled on the floor, drooling on the couch and Tashigi smiling to me, sleeping by the window. Every night I would carry him to bed and keep him at arms distance, but he would be clutching to me in the morning. I was happy to assume that Luffy needed me as a friend too.

"Traffy" Luffy broke my thoughts. "Yeah Luffy-ya" I asked. "Thank you for keeping Akainu away. I would have killed him" Luffy was serious. "I am here for you Luffy-ya" I spoke and my husband grinned and out of nowhere kissed me on the cheek. I was surprised, the kiss was definitely not to seduce me or incite me. It barely touched my skin and Luffy did not blush or thought anything about it I was sure.

"What did I do to deserve a kiss Luffy-ya?" I asked. "Shishishishi, I saw Makino do it to thank Shanks, Vivi does it to Ace all the time. Nami and Robin said it was a must for a wife to kiss in morning, evening and night or to say thank you. I also got scolded from Koala. She asked me to thank you for the wonderful time we had on our Honeymoon. So thank you Traffy" Luffy laughed pulling his hat to his face. "Luffy-ya, please don't listen to everything that your friends tell, especially Nami-ya and Robin-ya, they are older than you. You are not my wife but husband and you are too young to understand the things they say" I was happy he wanted to thank me but I desperately wanted to keep his innocence. "Okay, but I will thank you with kisses always!" he was too naive.

"You know the honeymoon trip was a gift from my friends Bepo, Penguin and Sachi" I informed. "I have to thank them too then?" Luffy faced me. "You will not kiss them. A simple thank you will be fine" I spoke sharply. "I was not kissing them Traffy" Luffy said without another blink. "You will not kiss anyone ever okay, except me" I was behaving like a jealous person and blabbered out. "So my kisses are all reserved for Traffy" Luffy grinned brighter without any thoughts and my heart skipped a beat.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Now go follow me on Instagram at Khepiari! 
> 
> See you soon! And reviews make me happy and motivate me to upload chapters faster.
> 
> And peeps who love Good Omens, I have a new Good Omens Fluff Fic up!


	6. Saviour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was a man of need and I was in my prime. But I could take care of my needs; I was not going to let Luffy fall prey to other's needs. He was not going to do the mistakes I did. Innocence once lost could never be regained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STAY SAFE MY FRIENDS!

* * *

**In the first three** weeks of schooling, my little husband picked up a fight with a final year student called Enel. To my surprise, the guy got hospitalised as he was badly injured and I was the one to treat him. My over-protectiveness for Luffy made me force Enel to stay in the hospital for more than a month. Luffy picked up a fight with another guy called Morgan and broke his limbs. The day he broke the nose of a girl bully called Alvida I had to censor him. I lectured him about respecting girls and never hitting them. "But Traffy no one should bully another person. Alvida is girl; still, she was bullying other girls. Wrong is wrong I don't care if the person is girl or boy" my husband said with a stern face and big eyes.

Plenty complains came from parents which were worth expelling him from school, but due to Boa's unconditional affection for Luffy he was only put to detention. In three months of Luffy's school joining, I became a regular visitor to Boa Hancock's chamber. Every other day Luffy would come home with new bruises or scars and I would treat them. My husband became the protector of weak and innocent and Boa Hancock his fan. He beat up bullies mostly from senior classes and every night I would listen to his pure intentions behind new fights.

Pretty soon it was evident my child husband was popular among girls. A girl named Margaret, an upper-class girl called Lola, another called Lily and many more worshipped him. All of them were feeding him in the lunch hours with home-cooked bentos. But the female I feared most was Boa, she had overflowing care for Luffy. When the girls found out he was married they were more caring towards him. I figured Luffy was very vocal about his marital status. He would proudly show his ring attached to his chain. The guy Ussop and his fiancé Kaya became his full-time buddies, Camie and her bodyguards would join his group now and then. To a certain extent, I was happy because Luffy was happy. Overall he had hundred friends and all of them were worth protecting.

* * *

**The day Luffy** dropped in my life I had started rearranging my whole planner as I sensed trouble. With constant visit to the school for hearing the pleas of complaining parents I was getting headaches. Again every other teacher loved him despite his terrible manners. His PT teacher Jimbe called me as his eyes caught my jumping jack. Luffy was strong and hyperactive, his strength was registered by Jimbe. My husband soon earned himself a permanent spot in the school's sports club. I was not surprised when Jimbe put him in the football team as a midfielder.

I never saw my little husband do any studying in our home. If I asked him about studies a tongue and wrinkled eyes greeted me. In three months of his schooling, he never studied anything at home. I would find his supply of adventure manga and novels but no textbooks. His first sets of exams were approaching and he was busy teaching ShuShu new tricks and avoiding my questions regarding exams. I was worried about his grades to death.

* * *

**"Law has been** biting his straw for the last fifteen-minute" Bepo spoke one certain lunch hour. "Huh?" I looked up. "Law you haven't touched your food once nor have you drank the juice" Penguin smirked. "Oh yeah, I am kind of worried and thinking right now" I mumbled and glared at them. "Is it about Luffy?" Sachi asked. "Why you are always right you asshole" I grumbled.

"Well since you got married this child has been in your mind day and night" Sachi laughed. "Of course he will be! You know that idiot sat for his exams without studying even once. I never saw him reading his schoolwork or do homework. Today his results are going to be declared and I am worried. That idiot, I hope he doesn't fail badly" I finally vomited all my worries.

"The genius Trafalgar Law is worried about his husband's results" Bepo was looking at me with wide jaws. "You never care about your own exams do you?" Penguin asked. "I don't care because I know I am good" I was a genius and I knew it. "Are you afraid Luffy will fail?" Bepo asked. "I am certain he will fail. He never studied. Did you know he was playing with ShuShu before his exams I am sure he will fail? I hope his marks are not in single digits. He also joined school late by two months too" I was confident about my husband's stupid mind. "That's lot of faith in there buddy" Sachi patted me.

I never expected a crying face to greet me at the school gate. All I was expecting a pouting face with a strawhat complimenting it. But the sight before me was different. Here he was jumping and hopping and munching something. My impatience took over me and I stepped out of the car. Usopp was having a grumbling face and Kaya was smiling. I had spoken with them once or twice. I could see many other faces that fell in Luffy's 'good friend' category. Most of them looked disappointed or a little angry. Many were glaring at the trio that was walking towards me.

"Kaya-san what happened? You all fared well in exams didn't you?" I asked Kaya. "Law-sama, well I topped" Kaya blushed. "Wow that's great news" I knew this girl had brains which were the reason I approved her friendship with my husband. For her brains, she was allowed to text in my number anytime to chat with Luffy. "But Usopp-san is sad as he barely made in top five" Kaya laughed. "Kaya please I scored better than you in literature" Usopp grumbled.

"Trooofyy.. I...goped .. poushion in...closssdd" my husband spoke with his mouth filled. "Luffy-ya please gulp down your food and speak" I looked at my husband, his white shirt stained with ink, his red tie dangling at third button from the top, trousers were muddy at the bottom, shoes baked in the dust. He was carefree, nice, impulsive, hyperactive, chilled, brash and everything I was not. Perfect mismatch for me as a life partner.

"I am third in class and Hancock gave these bentos" Luffy grinned. I kept blinking at him at his grinning face. "Traffy...Traffyyyy... Traffy" Luffy was snapping his fingers in front of my wide eyes. "Yes, please repeat it again Luffy-ya?" I asked. "Law-sama, Luffy-san ranked third in class" Kaya smiled. "How?" I asked. "I don't know shishishi, Boa said if I keep doing like this she will allow more meat in the canteen" Luffy laughed "That's exactly my question! How?" Usopp lamented. "Law-sama, don't judge a book by its cover" Kaya smirked. Women they are always smart, but this creature I claim as my husband was happy for the food and not his results as now I could clearly understand the glare people were giving to him.

* * *

**"Why are we** sitting here Law?" Sachi asked me while drinking his juice. "Sachi we are here to morally support Law" Penguin peeked at me. "Idiots we are not here for moral support" I sighed. "Why are we here?" Bepo asked. "It's Luffy's first inter-school football match and we are here to cheer him up" Penguin volunteered. "Ne Law is it true?" Bepo could sense the ulterior motive here. "No," I said flatly.

"Then why are we here?" all of them barked at me. "That little Monkey D. you can see right now passing the ball is a devil" I facepalmed myself. "Huh?" Bepo looked confused. "Look I know him, okay, Luffy-ya has unrefined strength. If he starts using his strength seriously, either he will earn red card or the players on the field will be out of energy and beaten up. If the second happens the nurses will not be enough" I said as calmly as possible. "Come on he is thirteen not twenty-something" Penguin huffed.

"Remember the guy named Enel, who came under my care three months back?" I asked. "Yes, he was badly injured" all of them spoke. "The guy named Bellamy Bepo stitched up?" I asked. "Yeah, he was a mess" Bepo nodded. "Kuro the biker" I spoke. Sachi recalled stitching him up. "All of them came from this school" I looked at them with a clear message. "You don't mean to say that, your cute little husband did it?" Bepo asked. "Ah-ha" I nodded.

My predictions were almost accurate. It was no surprise my husband's team won and he was now begging Jimbe to let him have the huge golden trophy that was meant for school. I saw him pouting and whining he did not like the ribbon pinned to his jersey at all. He wanted that cup because it was shiny. While he was begging, my friends and I were busy treating every player that graced Luffy. One had tried to tackle him but broke his nose. Another fellow came in the path of Luffy's kick and is passing out at the corner. Bepo, Sachi and Penguin kept their shock to themselves, but with a large number of victims, they understood my worries.

* * *

**Came Valentine's Day** season and Perona was back in the house to corrupt my life partner. Akainu was grumbling as the house was crowded and his attempts to train Luffy fell flat. Tashigi tried to rescue me but to my terrible luck, a pink-loving golden-haired man was home. My father Doflamingo was home and with Perona, he was making sure to find out everything about my nightlife. This man tricked my naive husband into this marriage and now I could see he was scheming something. Both my father and husband were sitting on the couch and talking and I was sulking at the corner.

"So, Luffy my son, do you like the manor?" my father asked. "Yosh it's huge and has so many rooms" Luffy brimmed with happiness. "I assume you like the horses and the estate?" my father grinned. "Yeah, it has so many trees I can climb! The horses are so cool, the white one Cherry is so fast! At first, she was angry but she is cool" Luffy now sat properly to answer my father. "Your bedroom?" my father was too cunning. "The first room Traffy chose was nice, I had this super huge bed but now the new bedroom is great. It has big windows and the bed is huge too! I can roll on it all the time. Though at night Traffy pushes me to the edge" a child from the heart.

"The food?" father could charm kids I have to credit him. "Panny-san is great, he cooks so many types of meat" Luffy was falling into a trap and I was dumbfounded. "Luffy my boy, how do you find my son Law?" my father asked. "Traffy is best, he treats my wounds, fights with other parents for me and he lets me eat anything I want. Traffy even started teaching me swimming" Luffy was too talkative. "Is ever angry with you? This man I hated him. "No, but when I am in detention Traffy bonks my head and scolds me when I use bad words. Traffy is the best as he kicked off Akainu from my back" he was grinning and my father collected enough information. "You love my son Luffy?" my father asked out of nowhere.

"That's enough father-ya, Luffy-ya go to the room I will come in a while" I ordered. "But Traffy" he protested. "Please go" I begged, he understood and left. "He is a nice boy" my father grinned. "You are enjoying it ain't you?" I glared. "Come on, I am happy to see you becoming so earthly" my father grinned harder. "Father, he is not only earthly but happy and I guess in love too" Perona walked in. "Please don't cook ideas" I yelled. "Admit it you love him" Perona hissed. "My loving or not loving has nothing to do with Luffy-ya. He is a child and my heart says it's my duty to keep him happy, protected and raise him well. You both entrusted me to him" I said flatly.

"What about the heart that lies between your two legs? It must be hard to control the needs, he is still a child I know that well, but it's almost eight months now you stopped your activities" my father had no restrictions in thoughts. "I am not a guy who wants to sleep around. I am not desperate! I will wait until he matures and until he wants to" I hissed.

I was a man of need and I was in my prime. But I could take care of my needs; I was not going to let Luffy fall prey to other's needs. He was not going to do the mistakes I did. Innocence once lost could never be regained. "I think the sixteenth year was the perfect time to consummate your marriage Law" my father argued. "He will not live my mistakes, sixteen is not the age. If you think I can't hold it because of my past, trust me I am not going to do anything if he never wants too." 

"As you think, do it if you feel it is right. By the way, tomorrow is Valentine's Day. He deserves to celebrate the first Valentine's Day of his married life" Perona said calmly. "He deserves the best" I mumbled and left them.

This marriage was not only an agreement to protect Luffy, but it was also a means for my father and sister to keep me from falling into limbo. What could be a better option than a child to marry me with? My family wanted me to have clean life and I was intending on it. There are things that Garp knew about me and for the same reason Ace and Sabo wanted to kill me. I could never outrun my past. My father projected me as a saviour for Luffy to Garp. But in reality, Luffy was my saviour, I was studying and living a life without reason or goal. But now he was here breathing life into me. I was not going to repeat my sins.

* * *

**At the end** of the school day, my little husband was carrying huge bags filled with chocolates. Opposite sex had found keen interest in him. "Traffy look I got so many chocolates, they all said they wanted to be my girlfriend" Luffy dropped his bags and flopped on the front seat. "What did you say to them?" I looked at him properly, he had grown taller, his hair was longer and he looked like a teen who would hit the ripe berry of puberty soon. But my eyes were caught at the beautiful lips covered in chocolate. Had I not been conscious of his age, he would have been under my legs now.

"I said that I can't as I am married to Traffy. I can't leave Traffy as he is awesome even if they offer me varieties of meat" he was too simple and I wanted to crush him in my arms. "Ne Traffy these chocolates are tasty eat them" Luffy offered me some. Without a thought, I brushed my thumb over his lips and rubbed off the glowing chocolate. I licked my thumb and smirked as he gave no reaction of embarrassment. "Yes they are indeed tasty" I drove him to our little Valentine's Day celebration.

Since he had no qualms of shame, my husband changed clothes in the backseat of the car. Dressed in a green vest and his typical trousers he was all set for the little outing. "Wow, Traffy!" Luffy was jumping in front of my eyes. "You like it?" I walked behind him with the basket of food and rolled mat in my hand. "Yes Traffy thank you" he suddenly turned around and planted a kiss of my cheek and hanged his hands on my neck. With one hand I raised him off the ground and carried him to the spot he was admiring.

Thanks' to Tashigi we could book the hilltop with single cherry tree blooming on it. This was a popular lover's point and couples always tried to book this place to watch the sunset on Valentine's Day. Luffy was now playing by the railing protecting the edge of the hill. I placed the mat under the tree and laid our homemade picnic food. "Traffy" Luffy called me. "Yes, Luffy-ya" I walked towards him. "Are you sad?" that was an unexpected question from this dense creature.

"Why do you ask?" I had to know. "Traffy is not smiling from here" he poked my chest. "Oh, well I have been little unsettled, I am not sad but not in a happy mind either. Don't worry Luffy-ya" I smiled at him. "Did I hurt Traffy?" he asked with a pout. "No. No. Luffy-ya its just things between you and me make me worry at times" I shook my head. "Why Traffy?" Next thing I knew my now little taller husband was crushing me in his arms. "What do you fear Traffy?" he was really meant for me.

"Promise me you will never leave me" I held him firmly. "Traffy why will I leave you?" he asked. "Just promise me" I was lamenting suddenly. In almost eight months of being married to him, I was confident I not only cared for him but I loved him. I loved him more than anyone in this world. But should I burden his life with my own feelings right now was the thought? Without any thoughts, I had blurted my desire to him and now I was worrying more. But the next words he said blew away my doubts. "Traffy I decided to marry you because I wanted to be with you forever. I am not as stupid as you think okay, I promise!" he was pouting.

I pulled him by the hand under the sakura tree. Next moment I was on my knees and I took his hand in mine and kissed it. "Usopp said he fell on his knees during their courtship shishishi" he was laughing, still naive. "Luffy-ya shhhhh" I crinkled my eyes with a pout. "Sorry" he pouted more. I put my hand in my pocket and fished out the velvet box.

"Luffy-ya, you have already honoured me by marrying at such a tender age. But since our marriage was a rushed one, we could never court each other. Our age difference is a problem we have to work on in future and you are allowed to ignore it. Right now I want you to wear this ring as a symbol of our marriage until you grow up to fit the one in your neck" I slipped the golden ring studded with ruby on his finger.

"Traffy its shinny" Luffy hugged me and I kissed his forehead. "I knew it you will love it" "Traffy it fits perfectly see" he had the most beautiful honest expressions. "Luffy-ya lets eat our lunch and we will enjoy the sunset" I patted the mat. "Yosh we will enjoy the sunset after food" he sat down and gulped the food. I watched him with a smile and all my sad thoughts that were clouding were vanishing one by one.

"Look Traffy the sky is orange" he was poking me, while my eyes were looking at the same sky. "I can see Luffy-ya" I laughed and pulled his shabby head on my shoulder. "Traffy" he loved breaking blissful moment and I loved him. "Yeah, noisy brat" I answered. "Today Usopp and Kaya were kissing," he said like it was something new. "Hmmm, they are engaged, right? They are fourteen years old so they can kiss" I said calmly only to realise he saw two people kissing, a girl and a boy. "They were kissing on the lips shishishi" he was grinning "Luffy-ya people in love do that kind of thing like kissing"

"Oh okay, but Kaya said married people do lot more. What did she mean by more? Why don't we kiss like them?" I was praying my gods to help him. I was going to be a full-time doctor next year but to explain all this to my naive husband was torture. "Luffy-ya, you know I am twenty right?" "Yes Traffy" he blinked. "Well had I been a little younger or you older we could kiss like them. But right now you are young to do things like your friends" "Oh" he was too innocent. "So when you turn sixteen we can kiss like them okay?" if I give him a target age he would not hanker. "Traffy wants me to grow taller so that I can reach his lips," he said bluntly.

"Yes Luffy-ya and happy Valentine's day my little husband" I pulled him on my lap and shut his mouth with my palm. He was pouting under my palm. I again enclosed him in my legs and rested my chin on his head. We both watched the sunset and the wind blew to cover his head with sakura petals. I happily took a photograph of this moment while he was trying to pull the flowers. He was jumping and asking me to help as according to him I was too tall. I relaxed as I had plenty of time before he could reach my lips. He was not the only one growing taller between us. I was twenty and I was growing taller too. I could settle myself for a while as the real bed talk was far away or so I felt that day.

* * *

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my LawLu fanatics. I hope you all are safe and sound and keeping inside your homes.
> 
> I am at work now, I get unlimited internet at the office, so before we shut from next Monday, I decided to upload a chapter. Thank you for being patient. I hope you loved this chapter and point out to be where you found errors and tense problems. Please do leave comments. They mean the world to me.
> 
> I really do enjoy your comments on my stories, they help me a lot! 
> 
> And I request you, if you do not like my stories please do not put rude comments. You have every right to not like my story, but if you are just simply commenting to be rude it really hurts us, fanfic authors.
> 
> There are two ways to say a thing: 
> 
> The Rude: Your grammar is terrible, your story lacks details and it kills it. (HURTS ME)
> 
> The Constructive Criticism: I spotted a few typos and some grammatical errors and would like it if there were more details in the story. (MAKES ME SO HAPPY AND VALUED)
> 
> Yes, I am ranting, someone was very rude on my Corc x Doffy fic yesterday! SOBS!
> 
> Now go follow me On Instagram at khepiari, you can give me feedbacks in DMs too and request for LawLu stories. Like if you have a story idea but know not how to pen it and think I could do justice to your ideas! I am your girl!
> 
> I Love You.


	7. Gifting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was legally Luffy's husband, but practically I was his parent right now and raising him the way I wanted too. Was I complaining? Not one bit, this sudden marriage with a child had made me more humble and caring from the arrogant guy I was. I was happy to love my husband the way I wanted to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WASH YOUR HANDS. STAY INSIDE HOME. DO YOUR HOMEWORK. DON'T TAKE THIS BREAK FOR GRANTED, GIVE YOUR BODY THE REST IT NEEDS. THE WORLD AND OUR BODIES NEED SOME HEALING.

**Problems stirred up** in another two months when my cell phone started to get good Moring messages, good night messages, love confessions and pictures. All this came for Luffy and not me. I would get sudden calls demanding Luffy while I was at work, some would call him for a 'brunch at midnight' and all this was killing my brain. "Luffy-ya will you ask your friends to stop texting me all the time. My fingers will break replying them back. Why do they have my number? I hissed. "Traffy, Kaya gave your number to Caimie. From Caimie Lola took and then I lost track of it shishishi" my husband melted my heart. But it was also helpful as I could keep a tab on Luffy's friends and I honestly felt all his friends were nice.

I was in tension as Luffy's birthday was fast approaching and I had no idea what to gift him. He had the weirdest imagination like having a bronze statue when I could make him hundreds of statutes of gold or he would ask for a cake made of meat. I was clueless about the gift and hapless when it came to any help from my family and friends.

I decided to try my luck again two weeks before the birthday while my little husband was preparing for sleep "Luffy-ya what do you want for birthday?" "Will you buy me armour?" he blinked. "Why do you need that?" I asked pressing my temples. "When I ride Cherry I will wear the armour like the Knight from the book you last gifted me Traffy" great dream was my thought. He came on top of the palanquin, he wanted bronze statue, now he wanted armour and his birthday was on children's day! Everything about him was in some way different and cute.

The day I was cleaning our room, I realised Luffy had come into my life with just two trunks. One had his clothes and basic necessity items while others had his scrapbooks of places he wanted to visit, photo albums, adventure novels and his strawhat. The guy had no need or demand expect for food, play and sleep like a pet. I started texting all Luffy's friends asking in hope to find what to gift him. They all knew what to gift him except me. I was determined to gift him something that he would cherish and had use of but I had no idea what.

I mailed Robin and Nami, who asked me to go with anything shiny. Zoro and Sanji told me to stick with a meat cake. Shanks and Makino suggested a small trip to the beach, but due to the hectic schedule at work, we couldn't. Ace-Vivi and Sabo-Koala warned me that whatever I gifted him should not enter between Luffy's thighs. Tashigi was the first to wish and gift him, she gifted him pair of slippers and my little husband was happily drooling over it a few days before the birthday. It started pissing me off that I being the husband had no idea what to gift my child groom. If I asked him what he wanted, the answer would be a useless one like a jukebox made of copper.

* * *

**Since it was** Luffy's fourteenth birthday, I decided to hold the party in the house despite Akainu's protest about inviting commoners. By pink-loving father had sent a cheque to Luffy asking him to buy a trinket. Luffy's eyes grew as the amount was bigger than he could count in fingers. I still had not decided on his gift. To be on the safe side I placed a new adventure book besides him. When the clock struck midnight, my cell phone started to buzz as every friend of Luffy was calling me up.

Pan Fry, Tashigi, my dog ShuShu, other maids and housekeepers all gathered at our door to wish the young master. "Luffy-kun HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Pan Fry walked in with cake for an early celebration. Luffy was drooling at the so-called Meat Cake. Tashigi sat on my bed and was smirking at my misery to find the perfect gift for my husband. "Law think simple, he is not the one that goes for fineness" Tashigi patted me.

All maids and housekeepers were going around "Luffy-sama, cookies for you" "Luffy-sama will you wear this T-shirt I tailored for you?" "Yosh I will Kemi-san" Luffy grinned. "Luffy-sama we will put up the best party for you," said another. My house had become a Luffy fan club and my husband was avoiding me while responding to them – in short, I was jealous.

After Pan Fry and team and Luffy's friends were done, his overprotective brothers called up asking various questions of what was he wearing, how far was I from Luffy, was I scolding Luffy or doing bad things. His brothers were too much for my psyche. This was followed by a group wish from Sanji, Nami, Zoro and Robin. Luffy was all happy and jumping.

When all calls ended, I wished him "Happy Birthday Luffy-ya". "Traffy thank you" I got a kiss on the cheek and my jealousy evaporated. "You are excited to be fourteen?" I asked ruffling his hair. "Will I get a big meat cake at the party?" Luffy asked and his big eyes were sparkling. "Yeah, Pan Fry will make it" I laughed. "Yes, then I am excited" Luffy hugged me. I had a strong desire to kiss him on the lips but I controlled myself.

* * *

**"You all are** coming to the party right" I spoke to my gang. "Luffy is turning fourteen huh? We will come of course" Bepo giggled. "Why are you all in blushes now?" I asked. "Two years for you to smooch. Four more years for you know what?" Penguin smirked. "Shut up both of you" I smacked Penguin. "What are you gifting Luffy? Or have you already gifted him?" Sachi came out of the general ward with balloons for the children in the hospital.

"Stop sprinkling salt on my wound" I punched him on the shoulder. "What you haven't?" Bepo couldn't stop laughing. "It's tough you know! He is too simple and stupid. Tashigi gifted his slippers and he was excited. The cheque my father sent gave him a heart attack. His friends sent him chocolates, oranges, candies and he is grinning. Everybody knows what he likes and to add on the misery his birthday falls on children's day which reminds me of my age" I slammed my hand on the wall. "Actually we three also know what to gift him" Bepo smirked and I wanted to kill them.

* * *

**After Luffy's school** got over my house was on fire or so as I found out later. I came late from work as an emergency popped up. By this time I figured out what I had to gift my husband after brooding on Tashigi's advice. When I entered Luffy was playing and jumping around from one friend to others. The huge hall where we were married was decorated in glittering balloons, paper flowers and real flowers and party music from Brook, just like I planned. Yet I could see the touch of Perona and Tashigi in it. Luffy was moving like east wind and one corner of the hall was piled with gifts. The hall was filled with people I had never seen. Kaya and Usoop were running after him, my husband's friend-making quality was of high level as practically every person in the party was Luffy-lover.

I saw the meat cake was still untouched when Luffy caught my eyes he gave a huge grin and jumped to my arms. "Everyone Traffy is here" Luffy shouted. "Hello everyone, hope you are enjoying the party, by the way, why is the cake not cut?" I enquired. "Luffy said he would cut the cake only after Traffy came" Kaya blushed. "Luffy-ya you didn't have to, it's just me" I ruffled his soft black hair. "Nope you are wrong, I had to wait because it's Traffy" Luffy grinned and everyone surrounded us. Luffy was blowing candles next moment and I could not stop staring at his lips which were so cute and pink. The first piece of the cake ended in my mouth and I did the same, soon every one stuffed him.

When Luffy was filled with cake, I handed his gift to him. "Traffy it's for me?" Luffy's eyes grew large. "Yeah, you are my husband right?" I laughed. "Traffy is so nice" Luffy hugged me and kissed me on the cheeks for more than five seconds. "Ussop look Traffy gifted me a new phone, it's red and so shiny" I knew it he would fall for the shiny part. I bought Luffy a new phone as his friends called me, texted me and the funny part was my little husband never felt the need to use a phone was astonishing. Every other child had one these days and I never thought about it.

"Traffy are you sure I can use it?" he asked with little doubt as he sat beside me with a plate filled with meat. "Yes, Luffy-ya" I turned around to see him. "Grandpa might break your head" he pouted. "Luffy-ya the day you married me I became your guardian and husband. Now the only person who can totally love you and pamper you is me! Your grandpa can't touch me" I smiled. "Traffy is the best shishishi" he was really enchanting. "Why is Boa here Luffy-ya?" my head started to ache again. "Perona invited her, they are good friends. Boa gifted me a snake-shaped armlet Traffy" "You will not wear it" I narrowed my eyes. "I was not, it's not shiny" Luffy frowned.

I decided to leave Luffy to his party under watchful eyes of evil Perona, stupid Coby and responsible Tashigi. I was too tired and forced myself into a bath. But I could clearly hear Luffy showing off his new toy and telling everyone that his husband had gifted him the best thing on his birthday. Deep down I was happy that Luffy was excited to tell people I was his husband and bonus point has he loved the gift. I was also happy he had no shame of planting a kiss on my cheek when he was happy.

I was too tired after the work I decided to call the night early. Though I wanted to meet his friends and enjoy the party I couldn't move. All the tension, the strain of organising party, working and studying, caring young patients broke loose on my shoulders and I dozed off dreaming of a little older Luffy proudly claiming my lips.

* * *

**Next day in** the morning I woke early and Luffy was drooling on my arm and his new red cell phone was shining on the side table. When I pulled my arm out, Luffy clutched on my waist and I slowly shook him. "Luffy-ya, a birthday party is over, let's get ready for school. Luffy-ya, come on wake up" to my surprise, Luffy pulled me into a hug and forced me back to bed.

After another fifteen minutes, I finally pulled the covers of Luffy and he pouted. Finally, he gave in and sat up; to my surprise, Luffy was sleeping in his boxers like I was. It was not a hot night but both of us out of exhaustion slept in our boxers. My only prayer was Perona should be miles away from us. Luffy slowly pulled his new cell phone from the table and suddenly took my picture. "Hey, you don't take pictures without asking Luffy-ya" I frowned.

"Traffy let's take a picture together, I took everyone's picture yesterday" Luffy seriously had very few but striking expressions which would knock off my normal thoughts now and then. "Come here" I pulled Luffy by the waist and sat him on my lap. "You take the picture as you have long hands" Luffy grinned. "Okay, your highness" I took the phone in my hand and Luffy reclined his head behind and rested it on my shoulder and gave the biggest grin possible. I without any thought planted a kiss on his cheek and clicked the photograph at the same time.

When Luffy grabbed the cell phone of my hand, I realised what I did. "Look Traffy, we look good" Luffy showed me the photograph. The photo was taken from a close range hence my kiss on his cheek was prominent and since it was taken from an aerial view the white sheets around us gave a very steamy essence of what might have had happened had I been a paedophile person. "Luffy-ya I think we should take another picture and delete this one" I was miserable. "Noooo. It's cute" Luffy stood up and walked out. "But we can have a better picture than this" I tried to reason. "But it's the first picture of Traffy and mine in my cell phone" Luffy reasoned back and I lost!

* * *

**I was sitting** in the cafeteria with Penguin, Sachi and Bepo, they were throwing daggers at me. They were present for Luffy's party as I had invited them but I totally forgot about it. After the wedding they had become friends with my husband and had become his local brothers and also helped me with those beaten up guys that my husband sent every week to hospital. Apparently last night Luffy showed them his new phone and his three new brothers gladly gave him their numbers.

As soon as I had come out of the operating room three of them dragged me to the cafeteria and we were in a glaring competition for the last five minutes. "What is going on?" I finally asked. "That's what we are thinking, what is going on Law?" Sachi scowled. "What do you mean?" I frowned back. "We mean this?" My eyes budged out of my sockets as Bepo was holding out his phone to my face. "Whe- where- di-d you get this picture from?" I asked with horror. "Luffy gave us saying Traffy and my first picture. He mailed us happily" Penguin informed.

"Law did you not say to us, you were not going to have sex with a child what is this? You already fucked a new fourteen-year-old and have the guts to take pictures of kissing him" Bepo yelled. "Listen to me first" I yelled back. "What's your plea?" Sachi asked. "Yes I kissed him on the cheek; it was on spur of the moment. I swear I have not, not done that with Luffy-ya" I said as calmly as possible. "Why is he in your room in the first place? You were not to share a bed with him till he is eighteen right. Here you are naked in the picture?" Bepo was accusing me.

"Bepo we are not naked, we woke up early, we both are just bare chest and Luffy barged into my room soon after our honeymoon. He hated it that Akainu locked him up at nights or tried to force him to sleep early. I am telling you I haven't even tasted Luffy's lips" I begged. "Bepo I think Law is not lying, Luffy-kun is too naive, had they done it, Luffy-kun would have been in bed for the obvious reason, but he texted me minutes back that he was playing hockey for school team" Sachi calmed everyone. "You better don't ruin his childhood" Bepo warned.

"Guys you said Luffy mailed you the picture?" "Yeah" three of them nodded. "Oh shit!" I pulled out my cell phone to find; more than ten emails asking me to explain the picture. My father sent me a wink and asked me to keep it up, that perverted man was least of my concern. Sanji, Zoro, Nami, Robin, Ace, Vivi, Koala and Sabo clearly wanted to kill me. Shanks and Makino gave me twenty-four hours to explain to me everything in details. Garp wanted me to call him soon. Perona and Coby had begun word assault. Only my father-in-law Dragon was the kind one saying, that there was a reason Luffy was kept away from technology and asked me to be prepared for being threatened by Luffy's fan club and Tashigi was trying calm as many people she knew.

Next whole week I kept apologising and explaining what happened. Vivi and Koala understood faster while their husbands wanted to kill me without hearing a single word. Nami and Robin promised to explain their boyfriends. Dargon explained Garp, but Shanks advised me to stay away from his lady Makino for another century. Tashigi took a whole day to get everything straight into Perona's head. It was hard to explain Luffy that not everything was meant to be shared with friends and family, couples should have some privacy. Finally, my little husband of fourteen years agreed to it and decided to think before act. Though I still knew Ace and Sabo were waiting with their guns to kill me.

* * *

**Days later in** one particular Sunday Luffy came huffing and puffing to me after his play with my horses and ShuShu. I raised an eyebrow and looked up at now my tanned husband who was giving a huge grin. "Traffy will you lend me fifty berri?" Luffy asked. "Why Luffy-ya?" I asked. "Its Kaya's birthday and I have seen a beautiful purse for her, but I can't buy it as I have no money. The money Fatheringo gave me is fixed or something so Bank won't lend it to me when I called" Luffy-ya looked little unhappy and I was the one to deposit Luffy's birthday cheque in the bank and fix it.

"Okay here take it, Luffy-ya did you ever get pocket money?" I asked with curiosity while handing him the money. "Nope, but Ace and Sabo got, whenever I needed something they would lend me or I would ask dad, he would give me. Grandpa said that a fool like me would waste money and people would snatch it away from me. They never gave me any pocket money, despite that Shanks and Makino helped me out" my husband grinned. "How about I give you hundred bucks a month as pocket money?" I asked, the look on Luffy's face was priceless and I would love to rewind the glow he had in his eyes time and again.

"Traffy thank you" Luffy was now crushing me in arms. "You are going to take my soul away Luffy-ya" I freed myself and ruffled his soft hair. He had grown taller again. "Traffy when is your birthday?" Luffy asked. "My birthday?" I looked at him. "Traffy must have a birthday" Luffy frowned. "I do have one, but it's just that I was so busy this year that I forgot it myself" I confessed. On my birthday Pan-Fry was visiting his daughter, Tashigi was far in the Police Training Camp, my father was far away and due to jetlag missed the day. Bepo, Sachi, Penguin and I, we had practical Perona and Coby were on a romantic trip. But the biggest mistake was I forgot to inform Luffy about my date of birth. "Traffy is an idiot" Luffy scoffed. "Hey pay some respect I am your husband" I looked at him.

"But when's your birthday?" he wanted the date. "6th October" I informed and I saw Luffy quickly adding it to his note in cell-phone and counting something on his finger. "What are you counting?" I asked. "On Valentine's Day, you said you were twenty! But you miscounted! You were already twenty one and you forget" Luffy giggled. "Yeah it just feels we were married a month back" I laughed at myself. "No good. Traffy knows everything about me and I know nothing. You remember my exam dates, my game dates, look after my studies but Traffy doesn't care about himself. It's not good Traffy" Luffy again crushed me. "I am sorry Luffy-ya, I am not a person who celebrates. But next year we will okay" I asked. "What gift do you want?" Luffy asked. "I already have you my philosopher stone" I kissed his forehead.

Without a word, he kissed my cheeks for more than twenty-second and crushed me with his bear hug. "Luffy-ya, I am your husband, you can ask me whatever you want, I will try to give it to you and from next time I will tell you everything about me" I patted Luffy. "Traffy is so nice. Thank you Traffy" Luffy kissed me on the cheek again for more than three seconds. I now handed him his pocket money and his eyes grew large as he was not expecting it today and with a jump, he rushed out with Tashigi next moment to buy Kaya's gift.

Though I loved it that Luffy was happy, Garp was not happy as he called me up later at night and gave me a piece of his find. "Law you nincompoop! What are you planning to do? Giving that fool a cell phone and do such scandalous thing with it! Now you are giving him pocket money? You are going to spoil him" Garp yelled on the phone.

"You married him off to me I can do whatever I want old man. He is my husband, I can pamper him the way I want Grandpa-ya. Don't worry I will raise him better than you could ever imagine" I smirked and disconnected the call before Garp could lecture me more. I was legally Luffy's husband, but practically I was his parent right now and raising him the way I wanted too. Was I complaining? Not one bit, this sudden marriage with a child had made me more humble and caring from the arrogant guy I was. I was happy to love my husband the way I wanted to.

* * *

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Luffy's real birthday is on 5th May- that's Japanese Children's day and Law's is on 6th October. Now that he is fourteen things will speed up. I hope I keep making you happy. And only Law will forget his own birthday because he is an idiot.
> 
> Now please follow me on Instagram at @khepiari, I need 1000 followers badly. I want to be a nano influencer :( 
> 
> And you all can text me on Instagram too if you have something to say about my stories, I love hearing from you all.
> 
> And please leave comments behind and try not to be rude, I have a fragile heart, constructive criticism are the best gift you can give us fanfiction writers.


	8. Moods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I felt terrible as this jovial little boy was sad and that I never saw what's beneath him. Though he was living with me I still had a lot to learn about him. I pulled out the thing Luffy was clutching and found out it was the one person he never spoke about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, hope you are safe. Don’t leave your homes, wash your hands, clean your devices and eat properly. And when in doubt go to W.H.O and read up on Covid-19. Especially my reader friends in USA, please stay inside and listen to doctors.

**Within the first year** of marriage I understood my husband was moody and a boy full of emotions. He hated being treated like a kid but behaved like a toddler. If Akainu was in his radius after he came back from school, he would be frowning and cleaning the pantry in anger. If he beat up some guy and was scolded by me for being reckless he would not share the blanket with me.

If he was angry with me for forgetting something important my earrings, boxers, razor, toothbrush or shampoo would go missing. Overall Luffy-ya had his methods of showing me he was angry, irritated, agitated, frustrated, restless. But what surprised me most was Luffy had basic expression and the one expression which enchanted me most was his pouting lips to cover up his inability to lie.

I had also come up with ways and methods to cope up with the mood swings. Basically the entire problem had one effective solution variety of meat on his platter. As soon as meat came he would be jumping around like a little baby giraffe and hug me. One particular day he had the mood of cooking and decided to be the cook, as luck favoured us we had no guests and the burnt food was magically replaced by Pan Fry. Food was the best way for him to express. Whatever the occasion was, meat was must and my rarely visiting father was astonished to find his little son-in-law to be such a glutton.

But today one certain emotion was flying on Luffy's face which I could not decode. As usual I was late from work and Tashigi was away for exams, Luffy was under the watchful eyes of Akainu. I was expecting an irritated boy slumbering on my carpet or eating meat and reading something. But the picture in front of me was unexpected when I opened the door to our master bedroom.

Luffy was sitting by the window pouting and his face half hidden by the strawhat that refused to let anyone touch other than me, he was in his usual red vest and ripped trousers. But his posture was so cheerless that it pained my eyes. My jumping ball of happiness was in thoughts and unhappy. When I looked around the room I saw his scrapbooks, albums, books scattered and with closer inspection I found he was clutching to something. When I went closer and shook my husband and picked his hat up he gave me the saddest look on earth. On impulse I hugged him and tucked him inside my arms.

"Luffy-ya are you alright?" I asked. "Traffy I want to go home for few days" Luffy's voice was sad and trembling. I rubbed his shoulder blades and pulled his face up to look closer there was more than just missing home. "Traffy please take me" his voice was so hurting that I nodded and called my father's office to make arrangements at one go. It was almost a year to our wedding and my fourteen year old husband had not visited his home since the ceremony. It was natural he would miss his friends and home but family I had doubts.

I felt terrible as this jovial little boy was sad and that I never saw what's beneath him. Though he was living with me I still had a lot to learn about him. I pulled out the thing Luffy was clutching and found out it was the one person he never spoke about. It was a framed picture of Monkey D. Dragon, Ace and Sabo in their preteens besides them stood a slim woman with huge grin like Luffy's and she had long jet black hair. She was wearing a strawhat like Luffy's and was holding a little bundle of white cloth inside which was my husband, hardly three months old.

It was Luffy's complete family and the woman who gave him birth. She was beautiful and had similar eyes like Luffy and she was my late mother's best friend. Luffy lost her pretty early in life and had no idea about her. I could feel that pain and emptiness, I could feel it as I too had lost my mother. "Traffy you will take me to home tomorrow right?" Luffy asked with brighter eyes. "Yes Luffy-ya, I will" I kissed his forehead I had promised to make him happy and I would do it.

* * *

**We were standing** in front of the Monkey D. household next day in Windwill Town, which was practically more like a luxurious motel. Every Monkey of the house lived in different places. Monkey D. Garp was in army so he came when he felt like, Monkey D. Dragon after his wife's death was travelling around the world. Ace had married princess Vivi and moved to her kingdom. Sabo married commoner Koala and left the house with her. The house was under the watch of Makino and Shanks who came by time to time and Luffy's friends came in to look after it when needed.

Three maids awaited us and two cooks and line of guards now stood there for Luffy's protection. Luffy was happy and staring at the huge mansion and grinning. "Traffy thank you.... Thank you so much" Luffy jumped into my arms and showered my cheeks with kisses while the maids were blushing to death. But Luffy was oblivious to all the coughing and blushes.

"Moringa-sama look my hushband!" Luffy gladly showed me but like our first meeting he mispronounced the word husband. "Master Luffy I am so happy you are here" Moringa the old man with perpetual smile bowed towards Luffy. "Welcome Sir Trafalgar Law" Moringa bowed to welcome me. This was my first visit and I earned few odd looks from the maids. The thought that I entered my mind was, were they expecting someone better than me.

* * *

**"Why Traffy and I are not given my room?"** Luffy asked with his hands crossed on his chest as we stood in a huge room. "Master Luffy that place is not a room. It can hardly be called a room" the maid was afraid. "Really when I asked Grandpa he told it was my room and always will be my room. Traffy and I will sleep there only!" Luffy was adamant. "Master Luffy, now you are married, Law-sama is our guest we can't let him sleep in that place" Moringa tried to reason. "Why not? Traffy will love it, I know" Luffy pouted. "May be not" Moringa reasoned back.

"Let Traffy decide" with this my husband pulled me out of the huge room and dragged me through the endless stairs until we reached the attic. I had a feeling that my husband's room was unusual one. But to be living in attic was weird; after all, my husband was the apple of the eye of the family. Something was fishy I could tell it but Luffy pulled me inside the attic and it was a wonderland.

The room, rather this huge place was store house of weird toys, posters of people I had no idea of, books of adventure, a futon in the middle and a small study besides. It was painted with symbols of pirates and sea; it was a different and weird world. "Look Traffy it's my room! Do you like it?" Luffy gave me a huge grin. "Yes" I indeed liked it. "For next three days we will stay here okay?" Luffy asked and I nodded and the maids who ran behind us were bewildered but agreed to prepare the room for us.

Later in the evening Luffy went to sleep early as he had eaten meat and meat only. I stayed at the second floor and explored the Manson. It was huge and soon I found portraits of various Monkey D's and ladies of house from different time. I stumbled into Sabo and Ace's room which were grand compared to Luffy's attic. His brothers' room gave me an unusual chill no matter what I would stay away from them.

As I was walking around I ran into Moringa. "Law-Sama, are you going to bed?" he asked. "No not yet, I was looking around. Luffy-ya is very humble and simple minded despite belonging from this house" I spoke. "Master Luffy takes after the last Mistress of the house. She was as cheerful as Master Luffy is, but she was more cautious" Moringa smirked. "Moringa-san why is it that Luffy-ya is given the attic as room though the house has plenty rooms?" I had to know.

"Well you must have heard, Mistress passed away when Master Luffy was infant. The safest place in the house was the attic, Garp-sama had weird child raising ideas like taking the infant with him to army grounds Shanks-sama had horrible ones like singing him lullabies in his bar, he almost fed master Luffy alcohol in place of milk. Dragon-sama had the scariest plans like taking the infant to battle's he worked or fought at.

So Makino-sama came in and gave him that room and took charge of Master Luffy's well being. All the men of the house were lazy to climb up. Master Sabo and Master Ace would look after their brother in the night. But few days after Master Luffy turned three he was given a new room and that's when he went missing" Moringa gave a tearful look.

"Luffy-ya really was raised by mountain bandits?" I asked. "Yes, the mountain bandits were camping at the deserted valley below, Master Luffy sneaked out probably trying to catch some animal and went there and the Bandits in fear of being called kidnappers took Master Luffy with them" I could see it was terrible time for them. "When Master Luffy came back, Blackbeard gang already had plenty fights with Garp-san and Master Luffy was only ten and easy prey. We decided for him to have the attic. As Master Luffy is, he found it amazing" so they tricked my husband into believing the attic was amazing.

"I can understand that. Well I noticed something that the maids were talking about me? Am I too old for Luffy-ya?" I had to know the constant words behind my back. "No Law-sama, we were just a bit surprised, we have met your father and the way he spoke about you, we were expecting someone else not you. The person in wedding photo is totally different from what we thought" Moringa gave a nervous smile.

"What did father-ya say?" I asked. "He had told us you were tall, skinny, a tattoo lover, were very hard to talk, and you rarely smiled, you had prickly personality and in wedding photos you looked scary" Moringa looked guilty. "And I am not?" I laughed, my father described me perfectly. "No, we were worried Master Luffy would be unhappy with you, but he loves you we can see it. Master Luffy is very clear about his emotions; if he hates someone he will say it on their face" Though he was happy I had reasons to be angry with Perona it was her idea to make me wear black kimono for which people found me scary.

"We were worried that it was almost a year we had last seen him. We did get news of his fights in school, his games and trophies, huge birthday party and the entire fiasco with the photograph you both took with new phone or the decision to give Master Luffy pocket money. We were discussing that you were nice person, you really love him that's why you came here on his whim" Moringa smiled bowed and left me speechless. Luffy had really changed me without my knowledge. When I went to bed Luffy was sleeping peacefully and I slid beside him and ruffled his hair. "Thank you Traffy" he mumbled in his sleep.

* * *

**Next day the real** reason came out why Luffy wanted to come home. I knew his brothers were away, Luffy was not the kind to crave for his grandpa or father. Early morning my jumping jack was bathed and wearing black ripped trouser a white shirt and a fancy red tie and sandals. I was woken up and forced to bathe and wear something serious.

When we reached down stairs, Moringa-san was waiting for Luffy with bento. "Master Luffy which car will you take?" Moringa asked. "None, bring my bicycle" Luffy laughed. "But? Master Luffy, Law-sama will accompany you" Moringa was used to my husband's selfishness. "Traffy will sit behind" okay Luffy was serious. "Luffy-ya can you ride with me behind your cycle?" I asked. "Yeah, I rode with Zoro, Sanji, Nami, Robin.." the list was never ending.

Next thing I know, I am sitting on the back carrier of a custom made bicycle. The bento was resting on the basket ahead. My husband was wearing his strawhat and was waving every passerby when we entered the beautiful town market. To his ignorance I could see his guards looking after him from shadows. "Luffy you are back?" an old lady from bakery waved. "Aye Monster-sama" my husband had weird sense of nicknames. "Oye Perry, Luffy is back" another old man called his pet to watch Luffy. Within next ten minutes Luffy's name was being chanted. Finally my husband stopped the cycle and two familiar faces were hugging my husband.

"Luffy I missed you" Nami hugged Luffy and secured him in her bosom to my dislike. "Nami, you bought the chocolates from Sanji?" Luffy asked. "Aye" Nami rushed inside. "Here Luffy, roses" Robin smiled. "Thank you, Robin" Luffy hugged her. "Law-sama came too" Robin bowed. "Hello Nico-ya, this is the flower shop you work for?" I asked. "Traffy it's not just any flower house. You see Nami runs a curiosity shop with Robin here, this building sells flowers and gift items and Sanji makes them chocolate to sell" Luffy grinned.

"Oh now I get the whole picture" I saw Baratie shining at the end of the lane and the Dojo where Zoro worked stood opposite to it. "Luffy used to hang out with us here Law-kun" Nami came down with a wrapped box and handed it to Luffy. "How much shall I pay Nami-ya?" I asked. "Law-kun, Luffy is our nakama we can't take money and for this particular flowers and chocolate we can't ever take money" Nami pushed Luffy away who was drooling over the shining window bells. "Nami doesn't take money from me though she loves money more than anything" Luffy grinned and Nami happily kicked him. "Luffy don't go anywhere else okay" Robin waved and my husband rode away with me still sitting behind.

* * *

**After riding for another fifteen minutes** we finally went into the valley. This valley was nearly empty only had few houses and orange farms everywhere. We stood in front of the huge gate which had written "D's path" I figured it must be Luffy's parental property. Luffy pushed the cycle and I carried the flowers and chocolates. When we reached deep inside this huge mountain top, I figured it was a graveyard. There were various names but all had D in them.

"Luffy-ya why are we here?" I asked a bit confused. "Traffy come with me" Luffy dropped his cycle and took the bento and walked ahead of me. There was red stone which had a name I never heard before- Monkey D Luna. The stone already had five flower bouquets and one bottle of certain drink which was not alcohol. "Shishishi, so, they came and met you before me huh?" Luffy sat on the ground and placed the Bento and chocolate on the grave.

"Hey mom, happy birthday! Meet Traffy, my husband. Yeah I am married. Hehe. Last time I came was to inform you about the engagement" Luffy patted the ground and I bowed and sat near him in silence. "I bought you flowers, roses I know you love them, bento and relax it has meat only and chocolates" Luffy grinned and pulled his hat in embarrassment. "Hello Ma'am. I am Trafalgar Law, your son's better half. He is really a handful huh? But I really care for him and love him and he is fine with me. I promise to protect him" I spoke.

Luffy was grinning and clinked the bottle against the red stone. "Traffy this is mom's favourite drink only Shanks and Makino know about it, the Lilies are from Sabo and Sunflowers are from Ace, Peonies are from grandpa" Luffy explained to me. "Those Lilacs?" I asked. "Those are from dad" Luffy grinned and I realised Monkey D Luna my dead mother's sorority sister was one influencing woman. "Wait your family is in town?" I asked. "Yeah we might meet them later in evening" Luffy grinned and I shivered at thought of full house.

"Everything you bought is her favourite?" I asked. "I don't know if they are. Makino said Mom loved eating meat like me, Sanji's father Zeff said my mom would buy chocolates from him and Robin's mom Olivia-sama said mom loved her roses, shishishi" suddenly it struck me that Luffy never grew up with his mother, everything he knew must have been from stories and hence he had no story about his mother. I pulled him into a hug and patted his back.

"You know ten years back when I got lost" Luffy laughed. "You mean when mountain bandits took you away?" I asked. "Yeah, I was actually trying to come here but I got lost" Luffy laughed. It made total sense it was him after all. "What to do with the bento?" I smirked. "We eat it" Luffy laughed. "Traffy thank you for bringing me here" Luffy gave a soft smile.

"We will come here every year okay" I smiled and suggested him my idea. "Really?" Luffy asked. "Yes" Luffy kissed me on the cheek and gave me the bottle to open. It was indeed a fine tasting drink of rare grapes and tangerine. We spent whole afternoon talking about things we should have talked before. Finally Luffy was telling me about his seven year adventures with the bandits.

* * *

**In the evening Monkey Manor** was high on energy. I could see my brother-in-laws and their wives howling in the house. Sanji the blonde cook was cooking for various tastes of Luffy, Zoro and Robin were working as a host. Nami the scary girl was drinking with Ace, Dragon my father-in-law was in conversation with red-haired Shanks and his lady Makino.

Luffy was disturbing Sanji and was getting kicked out time and again. Monkey D Garp barged into the house and Sanji's trouble was increasing with every moment. Koala and Vivi whom I assumed to be all sweet and nice turned into medusas when Garp tried to crack a perverted joke in front of Luffy. Zoro gave up on hosting and was already having the drinking competition with Ace and Nami.

I saw a tall man with black ponytail and glasses to realise he was Zoro's father. A woman with silver hair joined Dragon and Shanks she was Robin's mother. Sanji's father Zeff was busy talking and Makino was monitoring the maids. There were many faces I yet had to learn name, Vivi's father and bodyguard were at one corner, on other side a tall man with weird moustache patted a blonde guy. I took a corner seat from where I could keep an eye on Luffy and be far away from his brothers.

After a while my father-in-law Monkey D Dragon took the empty seat beside me and Shanks joined too. "Law, I see Luffy has been handful in last one year" that tattooed face was indeed scary. "Yeah he is high on energy at times I feel I am his father" I spoke honestly. "Luffy does that Law-kun, he ignites the deepest desire to protect him" Shanks had a similar grin like Luffy. "I don't think he needs protection he is too strong it fears me that he will earn enemies" I was dead worried. "Just like his mother" Dragon sighed.

"I didn't get you" I confessed. "Of the three sons I have Luffy is just like his mother. Simple, happy and resolved. Luffy is has more points on the scale of ignorance than Luna" Dragon smirked. "Law-kun, why did you agree to marry Luffy?" Shanks asked. "Honestly I don't know why. My father comes this one morning tells me he found me a husband and the wedding date is fixed. He shows me a picture of an infant instead of being disgusted I just agree to it. May be I wanted a companion or just an activity" I was honest, lying to them was bad idea.

"What do you think about Luffy now?" Dragon asked me. "I love him" and I was looking at him. "I am surprised Garp-san actually chose a good partner" Shanks smirked. I sensed they had a personal joke between them. "If anything I like about my father it's his match making skills" Dragon laughed. "I don't get it" I narrowed my eyes. "Your granpa-in-law has inkling for match making. He forced me to meet Luna when I was thirteen too. We became friends, best friends and lovers. Eventually when she turned twenty seven we married" Dragon said.

"You married when Luna-san turned twenty seven and you let Luffy marry at thirteen" I grumbled. "Law, there are many reasons Shanks and I we agreed to it" Dragon informed. "Let me explain, Ace has married Vivi so by law of Alabasta he has to be Queen's King. Sabo on the other hand married Koala-chan so people assumed he won't be the head of the Monkey D Family" it was making sense now.

"You married Luffy to null the assumption that he will be the next head as I am the future head of Flamingo Household" I gasped. "Yes, its Sabo who will be the next head, but Luffy has always been the target of Blackbeard and other gangs" It was too complicated and I was happy deep down that this complication lead to my marriage.

"Why Luffy-ya has always been the target?" I could see layers of reasons and my eyes were still on Luffy giggling at some foolish joke and taking photographs. "Luna was a charming and helpful woman and many sought her help. She comes from the House of Roger when she married me she was legal mother of Ace and I was legal father of Sabo" I just narrowed my eyes still on Luffy to indicate I was interested in the story. "You see Ace is the heir to Roger family and Sabo of another. When Ace's parents were killed Luna made them pay. I beheaded the killers of Sabo's parents" Shanks smiled at Dragon's narration.

"All the killers were from same gang? Their target always have been nobles" I growled and suddenly all the noise of party was gone and I could hear no word or feel anything. I could just see one face in the crowd. The happiest smile and his innocent eyes were calling me. I could only see him and my heart only beat for him.

"Law, you see Luffy is the true bloodline of Monkey D family with Rodger bloodline and Monkey blood and Blackbeard will try anything to harm him" Dragon said. "I will protect him" I smiled. "I trust you, that's why Shanks and I we decided to tell you all this and Luffy has no idea about the elaborate plan my father had." Dragon patted me.

"But how do I deal with your sons?" I asked as I felt two set of eyes boring hole in my body. "They are overprotective I agree. Sabo is cold blooded one so try not to piss him. You know why they are angry right?" Dragon stood up. "Because of my sins" I knew it. "Law-kun we know your past as well so it's okay, you don't have to be guarded, past is past. Everyone knows it here expect him" Shanks put a party hat on my head and pointed to the person my eyes were only looking at. "Dragon-san and Redhair-ya why did Luffy-ya marry me?" I asked.

"That's the only puzzle we couldn't solve" Shanks gave a melodramatic expression. "We had once planned to send Luffy to Ace's house but he rejected. Shanks wanted to take him on his ship as apprentice he refused. I lured him with tales of adventure but he said he was not interested. Your father came and spoke to my old man and Luffy. Two days later old man calls me to say Luffy has agreed to the wedding. Before we could talk to him, he was already gone on the palanquin. Recklessness is in their blood" Dragon laughed. "Though I am glad he married me" I smiled. "Great enjoy the party boy" both Luffy's father and godfather left me to continue my watch on Luffy.

Monkey D family did not cry at death they celebrated life, this party was in honour of my dead mother-in-law. Monkey D Luna passed away on her birthday which indicated a full cycle. It was heart warming and beautiful to watch, to find Luffy being the apple of the eye I was overjoyed and worried I could never be enough for Luffy alone was the only thought. I could not be his brother or father or supportive girlfriend or wive. Suddenly I was jealous of Zoro, Sanji, Ace, Sabo, as they could have meaning in life they had love. But our marriage was more of a contract which my husband knew nothing. To misery I was in love with him.

"Traffy Sanji kicked me out and said go somewhere where you are wanted" my husband came pouting. "Serves you right" I patted the empty place besides me and Luffy sat with a huff. "I said I am always wanted by Traffy" he grinned and I ruffled his hair in happiness that wanted me, he was growing adorable. "Hungry?" I asked. "Yeah" he pouted and rested his head on my shoulder and I ran my hands in his hair to sooth him.

"How are Luffy's studies going on?" Makino came to us and handed my husband a plate of food. "Good" Luffy laughed and gobbled his food. "I am asking your husband Luffy" Makino smiled at me. Honestly this woman had beautiful smile but she was one badass I could feel it. "To my surprise his grades are always in top five" it was indeed a wonder, I never saw my husband studying or reading in home all he did was jump, hop and eat. "Well just like his mother" Makino ruffled Luffy's hair and left us to our privacy.

"Give me a little space" Monkey D Garp suddenly wanted to sit between me and Luffy. We were already in the corner divan now this huge man wanted to squeeze between his grandson and me. "Grandpa you won't fit between us" Luffy spoke with stuffed mouth. "What do you mean by fit? I am not your husband trying fit between your sickly legs" Garp roared.

"You utter another word Grandpa Koala and I will kick you out" Vivi gave a death glare. "We will forget you are our Grandpa" Koala gave a sweet smile. "Sorry girls, Luffy pay me respect" Garp pouted. "Forgiven" Luffy did not even hear him. "Now move aside Trafalgar and make me some space" "I can't Granpa-ya you are huge" I spat.

"Trafalgar you will get punched by my fist. Let me sit near my grandson we have lots to catch up" Garp roared again. "No can't do. Stay away from Luffy-ya" I made myself clear. "Is that how you treat your elders brat. I am the reason you are married to him" we were having a war now. "Thank you for the deed. Luffy-ya is mine, just let him eat peacefully you obnoxious old man" I was not going to move.

"Grandpa Traffy is strong" Luffy spoke while eating. "No one is immune to my fist Lu" Garp growled Luffy looked with anger filled eyes. "You are irritating Grandpa, don't touch my husband." with this Luffy stood up and sat on my lap to make space for Garp. I was not surprised at Luffy's actions but Garp was embarrassed at the sight. It served him right as I was smirking and Garp sat near me. Everyone in party was looking at us with sudden blush while Dragon and Shanks were laughing.

"Lu what are you doing?" Ace came running from the bar he was drinking with Zoro. "Eating" Luffy answered. "Why are you on Law's lap?" Sabo joined in to. "Grandpa wanted to sit with us" Luffy did not care and I was hiding my smile behind my husband's head. If they knew about my past, I did not need to bribe them with good behaviour anymore. I pulled out my long arms and held Luffy's waist casually. "Law remove your hand" Ace hissed. "No Traffy hold me tight its warm and feels good" Luffy frowned at Ace.

"Luffy your brothers are not going to beat him up" Sabo said calmly. "Yeah right. You punched him the day after wedding the nice maid lady told me. I won't let you touch Traffy" Luffy said with seriousness. "You are too young to talk back to your brothers" both brothers yelled. By this time Zoro and Sanji were laughing at other corner.

"VIVI! KOALA! Ace and Sabo are bullying Traffy and me" Luffy smirked. "You brat you always do that" both brothers sighed. "Ace-san, leave them now" Vivi came with another huge tray of food. "Sabo did we not discuss in home, you were not to scare them" Koala walked in sat on the couch opposite to us. Eventually everyone in the party was sitting opposite or in range of Luffy and my eyesight.

Sanji, Nami, Zoro and Robin were laughing at the sight of Luffy on my laps. Ace and Sabo were sitting like tamed wild cats. Dragon, Shanks and Makino understood what I was doing. Near them sat Moringana and the maids. Zoro's father, Robin's mother, Vivi's father and his men, few other scary old but strong people were in range of my vision.

Once the main course was handed to everyone, Garp opened his mouth and I was left shocked. "It's been almost a year we saw Luffy and Trafalgar getting married. What's your plan for your first marriage anniversary? I hope not to see another of those bed pictures" I could feel Ace and Sabo waiting to beat the shit out of me. "Yeah Law-kun we are dying to hear it?" Koala looked excited

"I am taking Luffy on a trip" I said on impulse. "Traffy, are you really taking me for trip?" Luffy asked with hopeful eyes. "Yes Luffy-ya" I smiled. "What trip?" Ace asked. "Where and for how long?" Sabo asked."It's a surprise" I lied as I had no plan. "Better take loads of meat" Sanji informed me. "The cook is right wherever you go, truck load of food is must" Zoro smirked.

"Why a trip suddenly and why we were not informed?" Ace was being extremely overprotective. "I wanted to spend alone time with my husband" if they were playing the game of authority and territory I won't back down. Luffy was mine and he was my responsibility no one had any right on him even if they were his brothers. I was ready to battle it out.

"Will you both be in same room and share bed?" Sabo asked. "Of course we sleep in same bed in home too" Luffy answered for me and I smirked. "Law we hope my brother is not troublesome" Sabo hissed. "You should refrain from taming his free nature" Ace was helping him. God they hated me and Luffy was oblivious to all this as he was eating food happily when my animal instinct took over me at the sight of Luffy's lips.

"Luffy-ya" I turned his face towards me. "Yes Traffy" his lips were inviting me, on his cheeks there were morsel of rice. Without a thought I planted my lips on his round cheek and licked of the rice very slowly. As my tongue graced the smooth skin I was feeling heat rise within me. I took my time and happily cleaned his cheek to leave a faint red mark. I could see Ace and Sabo clenching their fists. "There was rice I cleaned it" I gave a cheerful grin to Luffy. "Okay thank you" Luffy continued eating and everyone in the party gave beautiful reaction.

"You... bastard" Ace hissed and stood up. "Ace-san please calm down" Sanji was really a calm person. "You pissed me off Law" Sabo was on his feet too and Zoro held him. "Why are you shouting at Traffy?" ignorance was a bliss, my husband had no feelings of shame. I marked the only source of happiness in my life. That faint mark on Luffy's butter yellow cheek was my seal. "It's nothing Lu" both brothers almost yelled.

"Trafalgar is becoming territorial" Garp was laughing and this followed by Dragon, Shanks and Makino. Robin Vivi, Koala and Nami were blushing and Zoro and Sanji were too ashamed to look at my husband. "We won't have a big party?" Luffy asked still oblivious to the reason of laughter. "We were expecting a big Party" Garp sighed. "So that you can drink" Vivi raised an eyebrow. "I am afraid not Luffy-ya. Are you not happy with my plan?" I asked and rested my chin on his shoulder.

"I am HAPPY. Traffy will take me on a trip yyooohoooo. Look Grandpa Traffy is not like you, I always knew Traffy will do what makes me happy" my husband was too simple and turned around to hug me still on my lap. To Ace and Sabo's distress their little brother was showering my cheeks with kisses and ears with questions about trip. I had no idea where I would take Luffy. While Luffy was facing me I could see the glare of everyone who loved Luffy. If I could avoid his family and friends of killers I was willing to take Luffy even to moon for every anniversary.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter. This chapter was to show little history of D Family and why Luffy was married off. Now Law will feel the pull towards Luffy. Law has already fallen in love, but I had to show that real Law is very territorial and possessive and there is a dark side to him. Of course their is a dark side to Law, hehehehe.
> 
> Now my children please go follow me on Instagram at khepiari I am at 971 followers I badly need 1000 because I want to feel worthy. And I have cool stuff too! Books, comic book reviews and recommendations, cat and dog pics, plant pics and food pics, doodles. And links to my other writings. And I am pretty open to Inbox, you want to complaint or praise me or have a story prompt, just drop it, I am all ears.
> 
> Love you all.


	9. Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Woooo Traffy we are packing!" my husband was jumping on the bed. "No I am packing our bags and you are disturbing me," I said in a flat voice. "How is Whiskey Peak like?" he was now running on the bed with a red towel and pretending to be some super-hero. "It's a hill station, its green and has been dedicated to dead soldiers from last war" I informed. "Yeeepiiiii..." he jumped off the bed and with that he toppled the bag I packed moments before. "Sorry" he pouted and made puppy eyes at me as he knew now I was triggered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9 for you all. 
> 
> *There might be a slightly uncomfortable scene later in the chapter, so please forgive me.*
> 
> And the piece of music mentioned is ApresUn Reve Cello and Piano version composed by Gabriel Faure. It is one of those rare pieces of music I can tolerate.
> 
> AND REMEMBER CONSENT IS COOL
> 
> To my fellow Indians and southeast-Asians its a cyclone out there, stay inside, reduce the risks, our governments can't handle two pandemics!

**We had figuratively escaped** from Luffy's home-town after the little stunt I pulled by licking my husband's cheek. The day after the party Ace and Sabo wanted to kill me and brand their little brother as widower than being sexed up by me. I had to conspire out our escape with the help of Robin, Dragon and Shanks. At the end of the third day when the monster brother duo fell asleep for night I ran off with my husband.

Once we returned home Luffy chewed my head with queries about the place I was taking him for our Anniversary. To my misery, Luffy informed everyone about his supposed surprise trip and I was bombarded with questions from my gang and Tashigi. I had no clue where to take my husband. All I wanted was to avoid a huge celebration in which more than half of the guests wanted to kill me.

Thanks to Luffy's liar friend Ussop my husband harboured stupid ideas. "Traffy is it true Sea Kings can talk with humans?" He called me from school to confirm the silly lie. "Ussop says he and Kaya went on the ride of water snake! Can we do that?" he asked with big eyes while I was preparing for sleep. To which my only reply was Ussop and Kaya were not married and Kaya's parents won't allow her on a trip. "Ussop once went on an island that had no soil! Is it possible Traffy" Luffy looked stunted while I wondered how this idiot husband of mine managed fine grades. At last, I had to call Kaya to stop Ussop from fooling my husband.

Luffy was growing up fast and every day he was a shade more radiant. The idea of holding a big party was out of the question in my mind. If I took him to someplace near, his brothers could find me. Garp was another trouble who was strict against the idea of a trip. Dragon and Shanks suggested it was better if I keep the plans hidden in my head. Perona wanted me to spend our anniversary with her so that she could add Luffy to her Adorable Human Photography collection.

The number of girls falling in love with my husband increased with every passing day. The three days my husband missed school he got emails showering concern. Another trouble was Boa Hancock we shared one mutual reason to talk. That one reason was Luffy and he also happened to be the subject for the hate we both had for each other. Once that snake woman heard Luffy's anniversary was coming up she sent me emails after emails explaining why I should not take him on a trip during the academic session.

I was yet to discover what feelings she had for my ball of sunshine. Did she like him as a son or was she a paedophile. She was hell-bent to let us celebrate Anniversary away. All this tested my sanity at one point I regretted giving Luffy the cell-phone, but when I saw his innocent smile I was washed with love and cleaned.

The only person who understood my trouble was Tashigi but sharing my plan with her was risky. She was unmindful and got sweet-talked easily. Luffy always followed her in my absence and her sisterly instinct towards Luffy would spoil any secrecy. Though she suggested various ideas there was no way Monkey brothers wouldn't track me. They were dead against Luffy and me sharing our bed they would go to hell just to kill me again after my first death. Even if I couldn't kiss him yet, but just having Luffy under my watchful eyes and all to myself was enough. I wanted to spend some quality time. Overall I was desperate to be alone with Luffy.

I had enough savings to afford a luxury trip, but the bodyguards that Garp forced upon us during our honeymoon were troublesome. With my money, I could only buy comfort but absolute privacy was out of the question. If I told one word about the anniversary trip to Luffy, Garp would sniff my whole plan. But there was only one person who could give me absolute privacy despite my disliking. I saw no other option but seek help from my pink-loving father.

"Hello Law, how was trip with Luffy's family?" my father laughed god knows from which part of the world that laugh came. "Do you even want to know? Your friend Garp and his grandson almost killed me" I told. "Ah, they are fine boys. How may I help you? What does my little son-in-law want for the anniversary?" my father asked. "Anything shiny for Luffy-ya. I called you because you are the only person who can do it" I had to speak all this with hidden venom from spilling. "I have waited all these years to gain this love from you" my father laughed.

"Shut up old man. I want to take Luffy on an anniversary trip" I stopped. "Son, you are rich, you need something else" my father was always a step ahead of me. "I want absolute privacy! No bodyguards from Garp or you" I spoke. "You want total isolation?" my father's voice changed. "Yes, I want pin-drop silence if possible, only Luffy-ya and me" I informed. "Law did you sleep with him in the real sense already?" my father asked but in his humourless voice.

"No, that photograph Luffy-ya sent the day after his birthday was more like after nap snap" I was cold in my voice. "Fine give me two hours and send me both of your vital statistics" the voice smiled I could feel it. "Why?" I asked. "Just do as I say and tell Luffy you are going to Whiskey Peak" and my father disconnected and I could feel he had a plan formulating. No matter what he would do anything for me; I was his son at the end of the day.

* * *

**"Woooo Traffy we are packing!"** my husband was jumping on the bed. "No I am packing our bags and you are disturbing me," I said in a flat voice. "How is Whiskey Peak like?" he was now running on the bed with a red towel and pretending to be some super-hero. "It's a hill station, its green and has been dedicated to dead soldiers from last war" I informed. "Yeeepiiiii..." he jumped off the bed and with that he toppled the bag I packed moments before. "Sorry" he pouted and made puppy eyes at me as he knew now I was triggered.

"That's it you are getting out of here" I pulled him by the ear. "I am sorry" he made another adorable face. "You are forgiven, but get out" "I am SORRY" I pushed him out of our huge bedroom. Once he was out I could hear him tell ShuShu how excited he was to go on this trip. I quietly packed our bags and patiently waited for the warning emails to sip in.

To my accurate calculation, in the next one hour Garp was asking me about Whiskey Peak. Sabo and Ace informed me that they were going to put a surveillance camera in every hotel room in Whiskey Peak. My gang wanted to know exactly why I was leaving three days before for anniversary. Tashigi refrained to ask anything while Perona was angry as she had to cancel her so-called celebration.

* * *

"**I am so excited I will fly yooohooo**" my husband was waltzing around with his strawhat on. "You will be sitting in the plane and pilot will fly you," I said in a deadpan voice. "Traffy is meanie... I am going to fly for the first time" my husband sang. It hit me again that my husband had no experience of the outer world before our marriage. "Sorry Luffy-ya, I forgot this is your first flight" I actually felt sorry. "Why are you sorry? Traffy is it true in the flight I will get the meat of my choice?" again the same look of innocence. "Yes" I nodded.

When we reached inside the check-in counter I handed our luggage to the steward and instead of travelling by plane, my father's men slipped us to our private ride. The best thing about Luffy being ignorant was that his innocence fooled the matured people. "Luffy-ya tell your friends you are seated in business-class flight and are heading for Whiskey Peak and your cell phone will be out of reach for next twelve hours" I smiled. "Okay Traffy" he happily typed his mail and I smirked.

Since Garp had brought up my husband without any experience of proper Luxury, Luffy would never realise what was the difference between private ride and normal business class ride until I informed him. It was like calling a Spade spoon and Luffy believing it. Though I felt bad using his lack of experience this way, I had to.

"Traffy Look the Clouds are near me" Luffy pulled my sleeves to show the vast sea of clouds. "Do you like it?" I asked. "Yeah, it's beautiful. I wish we could sail on clouds and sea" Luffy sighed. "You will sail soon" I kissed the back of his head. "But we are going to a hill station" Luffy stated. "Yeah Luffy-ya" I smirked. After two hours when the sky grew dark my husband fell asleep after heavy dinner. I covered him in a blanket and decided to drink a glass of Whiskey in honour of Whiskey Peak's Mystery that Garp and Monkey brothers would encounter.

"Good morning, you slept well?" I asked my little husband who opened his eyes the next day. "We are still flying?" he asked. "Yes, wake up and brush your teeth, we will reach our destination in an hour. "Really?" he sat up excited. "Yes," I nodded. "Okay in one swift movement he was gone" I just sighed while the air hostess looked surprised.

* * *

"T**raffy open my eyes**" I had blindfolded my husband's eyes. "Patience Luffy-ya" I was holding his shoulder and steadying him on his feet as he was swaying like a palm tree in rain. Our plane left us and slowly pushed Luffy ahead of me. "Traffy..." he pouted. "Few moments," I said softly. "Why is the wind blowing so fast?" Luffy asked. "You will find out soon" I smirked behind him. Once I reached my destined spot I held him by one hand and undid the fold on his deep eyes.

"Traffy is it real?" it was his first question as he turned around with a surprised look. "Everything you see is real" I grinned. Next moment he runs to look at the sight before him. "This is not Whiskey Peak," he asked. "Nope" I walked towards him and held him from behind. "Where are we?" "Welcome to DressRosa" I informed as I pointed the island to him.

"This is beautiful, I am sailing" Luffy was standing on the tiny cavalier that belonged to my father. Our cavalier was moving slowly to give my husband the first glimpse of the sea. Out in the ocean, we both were surrounded by clear blue water. "This is the sea! Finally" Luffy's jaw dropped and my heartbeat stopped. "Traffy the sea is really blue!" Luffy was laughing in excitement. "So are you happy? Last year you were asking about the sea here we are" I kissed his forehead.

"Traffy... Tha..." "Sshhh" I placed my tattooed finger on his virgin lips. "You don't have to say anything. For the next two days, you are free, you can run, you can jump, you can eat and there will be no one telling you to stop. It's your safe haven" I patted his head. "We will reach DressRosa in few minutes so enjoy the ride. "Aye," he gave the biggest grin ever.

* * *

**As our Cavalier docked** my husband jumped out, soon he was running wild and playing in the sand. I followed after him and signalled my ride to leave us. DressRosa was my family property and an island off-limits to anyone. It was a colourful island surviving on my family capital. The beach was surrounded by green trees hiding the real beauty inside. I saw Luffy playing in the sand and running in and out of seawater. I decided to watch my little husband go wild as I sat on a rock.

He was kicking the water, jumping when the sand beneath his feet was moving, calling me to play with him. His strawhat hanging behind his neck and his face already sunburned. But that perpetual smile on his face was worth million of berries. When the sun was about to set I called for him. "Luffy-ya lets go, we don't want to sleep in jungle now do we?" "I wanted to play more" he pouted. "You can and you will play tomorrow, we are here for the next two days and nights" I smiled. "Okay," he walked towards me like a duck.

* * *

**We walked through** the greenbelt hiding the beauty of DressRosa. I kept Luffy close to my arms as he had a tendency to get distracted and attracted to the unknown object. As I carefully guided my little husband ahead he suddenly spoke up. "Traffy! Why was no one there on the beach? Where are our bags?" Luffy asked with an invisible question mark on his head. "Let's keep walking" I laughed. "Traffy is hiding something" my husband pouted.

"Welcome to the ancestral manor of Flamingo household" I opened the huge gate to my husband. "This island has no one? This is so big! It is your Manor?" my husband's eyes grew large. "Correct, just us and it's our Manor" I was so happy to say this. "Cool, which means no bodyguard lurking around?" I was surprised he knew about his bodyguards. "Uh hu, the whole manor belongs to us. It will only be you and me" I laughed as I pushed him inside the pink castle.

"It has a pool! A forest inside the house! Wooohooo..." next moment he was gone, like a blizzard his voice was echoing in the empty manor cleaned to perfection. All the workers on this island were send-off because of my desire. "Traffy, what about our clothes and food? I am hungry?" he yelled from the left-wing.

"Luffy-ya you can pick any room you want, I am sure clothes are kept in them" I yelled back. "Yosh" he was gone as I expected he chose the heart-room which was meant for the queen of the family. "Traffy it has a big pool inside the bathroom" his voice was super excited. "That's a large bathtub" I explained. "Woooo water is coming out of the elephant's mouth! Haha, Traffyyyyy come here" as if I had a choice I followed the voice. To my dismay, he was in his boxers and playing with the bubbles.

I decided to enter the water after the bubbles had increased and covered him till the neck. I dropped off my clothes and stripped myself naked and entered the huge bath while he was busy discovering the mechanics of hand shower. I sat opposite to him and considered watching him from distance. He was lean, yet his chest had started to get defined, those skinny hands made me laugh while his lean legs kicking the water invited me. He was going to be the death of me.

"Traffy food!" he was asking from the other side after an hour. "What do you want to eat?" I asked walking out of the bath without looking at him. "Meat Meat Meat" he was excited. "What is with you and meat? And what do you want in your meat?" I was surprised why he was never bored with meat. "Anything" he smiled. "Okay have your bath, I will come and call you when food is served" I was washing my back with the towel under shower now. "Tra,,,,ooooouchh" I heard a loud noise. "Luffy-ya" I turned around to find him flat on his butt and laughing. "I am okay Traffy I slipped" he giggled

"You sure?" I asked. "Yeah" he nodded. "Well then don't slip again" I spoke to him in a serious voice. "Ne, Traffy" he gave his cute look I knew something awkward would happen soon. "Yeah. Luffy-ya?" I gave a fearless grin. "Why are your family jewels so big?" without a twitch in his face with absolute purity he asked me about my groin's size. "My family what?" I had to recheck. "Your family jewels, your thingy, why are you so big?" he smiled. "They are not big Luffy-ya, they are normal, when you grow up you will have big one too" I tried to stop myself from blushing.

"But yours are bigger than Ace, Sabo, Shanks, Zoro, San..." "Wait wait wait... How do you know they are big or small" my head was thumping in anger. "We all used to go to public bathhouse time to time" he was really too good for me. "You say my family jewels are bigger than your brothers" in my mind it was a compliment. "Yeah, Traffy is huge!" those words did no help to calm me down. "Luffy-ya go continue with your bath I will call you" I rushed out of the bath with red cheeks.

* * *

"**Wowwwwwww... so many kinds of meat!**" my husband came out wearing a huge t-shirt only before I could call he followed the smell. "Why are you wearing a t-shirt?" I asked while I pulled the chair for my husband. "I am wearing underwear see" he picked up the shirt to reveal his red shorts. "Luffy-ya don't do that" I turned around and sat on the chair quickly. "It's hot here, so I won't wear trousers" he declared. "Okay eat the food" I could not clean my brain of dirty image.

"It's so good? Where is cook-san?" he asked while I laughed. "Sitting opposite to you Luffy-ya" "Traffy can cook?" my husband looked surprised. "Yes, I was waiting for a long time to show you my expertise" I offered him a bite of my food and he ate it with happiness. "Traffy is so cool" he praised me throughout the dinner and I tried to clean my dirty brain. I kept repeating that he was just fourteen! just fourteen!

My desires for him got hold me as I tucked him to bed and I rushed to the bathroom to relieve me of my anxious seeds. I came more than thrice just at the images of Luffy in red shorts; once I thought I was clean I went to bed to find him sleeping on his face. His T-shirt had rolled up to reveal his small buttocks in tiny red boxers and small of his back was carved out to fit my palm.

It was an act of revenge on me for my sins in my last birth and this birth as I could not eat the fruit I desired. I rolled on the bed and pulled him into a hug. I kissed his cheeks and pulled him on top of me he warped his hand around my torso and another palm on my chest. His head rested on my chest and his slow breathing calmed the heart under his palm.

* * *

**But my troubles were far from receding**. Early morning we were back to the beach with a huge basket of food cooked by me. Cooking was least of my problem. The problem was before me and jumping in tiny green swimming trunks. My father had personally supervised our clothes for DressRosa and here I was staring at the cute buttocks of my husband. I was dressed in black and yellow trunks but there was no reaction from Luffy! While the green trunk happily hugged him and the word sewed on it was a nasty joke- Law! My name was happily stuck on his buttocks.

He was playing and swimming around and my eyes were fixated on him only. Rather my eyes were stuck on one particular body part. He was bare chest and happily jumping towards the waves. The swimming lessons I gave him for one year came handy. Instead of rotting on the beach, I decided to join him. He was adorable and that body was shining in a clear blue sky. But that green trunk was killing my aesthetic zeal for Luffy and fuelling my carnal desires.

"Traffy look what I found!" like an excited child he was holding the crab in his hands. "Luffy-ya throw it away it can be poisonous!" I was swimming toward him. "Nothing will happen to me, see" he had swum far enough now he was standing with water gracing his tiny nipples. I took the crab away from him and threw it far into the water.

"We are going sighting seeing" I pulled him out of the water. "Okay, but lunch first" he grinned. "Yeah sit there" I pointed him the mat. He flopped on it and I began wiping his hair. From the bag, he sneaked out his cell-phone and began taking snaps of us together. "Traffy I can't mail anyone any pics" he looked little disappointed. "Well we have no signal here; actually whole DressRosa is devoid of any communication" one of the perks of Absolute Privacy.

"Traffy Grandpa will kill you!" he was laughing. "Nah he won't want his grandson to be a widower" I walked towards the food basket. "My brothers, will they kill you?" Luffy asked. "Maybe" I shrugged my shoulder but wasn't I bigger than them. "Traffy is so fearless! So cool" I was happy for my husband I was a superhero!

* * *

**We were walking** throughout the island of DressRosa, after every five minutes we would pose for new pictures. I loved clicking my husband's picture. He was natural at giving expressions. When Perona, my father and I went holidaying Perona would take ages to fix her look and my father would keep brushing his pink coat. But Luffy was simple, I would utter one word and he would be standing to pose for me.

My memories in DressRosa had never been good. Once I was to share my room with Perona as she was afraid of being alone. It was I who ended up being scared of all the soft toys in the room. Another time my father and sister forgot about me and left me for their own picnic. DressRosa had never been welcoming to me. But right now the strawhat wearing boy was holding my hand.

We visited the Coliseum where my husband put on the armours kept for the common public (in case special guest and staff working here). It was strange how my father made this island devoid of any human. DressRosa had only two living humans and my mind wouldn't stop at the chaos I created in real world. I had led the brothers and grandfather on a goose chase. They must have been turning Whiskey Peak upside by down now. If I was evil my father was Satan himself.

"Traffy, how do I look?" Luffy was now bare chest only wearing a leather skirt and holding a sword. "Adorable" I laughed. The boots ended below his knees, the skirt was short and had slits from the side. Since his little buttocks were firm the skirt got raised from behind. I was trying hard not to have a nosebleed. "Want to take pictures?" I asked. "Yes!" he climbed to the nearest stone bench. The whole afternoon he posed for me in various warrior costumes and after each session, my cheeks felt his lips. What a blissful time I was having.

* * *

**As the clock struck twelve** I called for my little husband who had fallen asleep right after dinner. I decided to stay awake and look after the decoration for the anniversary. He flopped on the balcony of right-wing rubbing his sleepy eyes. Again I wanted to kill my father, he was in a tiny blue boxer and short sleeve shirt. I decided to concentrate and look at the brighter side that was his smile.

"Happy Anniversary" I pulled a switch and the whole balcony was lit up with colourful lights. His suddenly sleepy face lit up and he rushed towards me into a hug. "It's so shiny!" he kissed my cheeks. "That's not the best part" I pressed another button and the whole manor lit up in various patterns. "You did this Traffy?" he asked. "Not exactly, the plan was mine and father-ya helped" I lifted him in my arms and walked towards the small table I prepared.

"Please cut the cake and let's toast" I handed him the knife. "Who will take the photographs?" he pouted. "I have set the camera on timer" I informed. I held his right hand and cut the cake. He had grown taller by four inches in one year. I fed him the cake and so did he, but his lips covered in cream graced my cheeks for more than five seconds. I was content. It was no surprise the cake was gone in fifteen minutes. We decided to toast our anniversary with a glass of scotch and orange juice.

We shared the moment in silence I sipped my drink while he gulped his juice. He cuddled on my lap and rested his head on my shoulder. All these photographs were being captured and I could see a Tsunami of anger awaiting me. I kissed his forehead and he slowly drifted to sleep. I picked him up and went to Heart Room. He had grown into an adorable teen. His baby face was intact but his body had gained more mature traits than it should have. Everything about him was inviting. I grumbled and hid my head under the pillow.

* * *

**I knew I was dreaming** but I couldn't wake up as it was too real. My little husband was no longer little, he had grown taller and he could easily reach my lips. I could feel soft lips on mine. I was caressing his face and my hands were kneading his buttocks. He was stark naked sitting on my lap. My body was on fire. Bony fingers reached my manhood and I gasped for air. That smile was real, my desire was real but it was a dream. I was kissing my husband like a starving beggar. I was pinching him for moans but he was grinning. No moans came, I kissed him harder but he was smiling. Why was he grinning? It was a dream! I knew it was a dream. I woke up in all sweat to find the member between my legs twitching.

Luffy was now only sleeping in his blue boxer; he had discarded his shirt and his mouth was partially open. I don't know what happened to me next moment he was below me dead asleep. I captured his hands and my mind stopped. I carefully turned his face towards me and held his chin. I was breathing heavily I wanted to kiss him I wanted to ravish him. With one hand I was tracing his smooth skin, his navel and small nipples. He was just below me and a kiss away from me. I wanted to make him mine forever.

I was feeling his smooth skin. When asleep he was the most beautiful person on earth. I lifted his waist up a bit to feel the small of his back. The curve of his small hips, the toned thighs I just brushed my fingers over them. The butterfly touches made him shiver under me. It excited me to watch him react in just an innocent way. He was my husband I could make love to him. His innocence was a spell on me. I again traced his lips with my thumb and cupped his face. I was about to reach his lips when something snapped in my mind.

"**_Fourteen is right age Law. I will make you cum all you want_**" a wicked laugh broke in my mind. "**_Law this is how sex is done, I will teach you everything Law_"** the voice was laughing, the evil grin was haunting my brain. I looked at Luffy and realised what I was about to do. I released my sleeping husband. I rushed out of bed. My sins were not going to leave me. I ran out to the open air, the manor was still glittering in colourful lights. My twitching member fell to sleep and I relaxed. I decided to sleep out in the open.

* * *

**It was our Anniversary day at last**. But my father had left no stone unturned for me. "Luffy-ya, where did you find the clothes?" I was lamenting now. "In the cupboard" he answered as he gilded his buttocks before me. "Will you please change!" I begged. "Do you want me to wear this?" he picked up something pink with strings. "NO NO NO" I yelled. "All the other clothes are weird! They are too small or tight, your tailor is bad Traffy!" he rested his hand on his thin waist.

My little husband was wearing a white tank top with V cut and missing sleeves and black hot-pants. Everything that lean body had was being flaunted in front of my eyes. I was still in my bathrobe helping him decide the clothes. But it appeared we had nothing to choose from. I decided on wearing a plain T-shirt and three-quarter pant. Today I was driving my husband around empty DressRossa!

I pulled the car out and he hopped behind. His strawhat on his head and I took the steering wheels. "Traffy thank you" he shouted in excitement! I have never enjoyed so much!" I relaxed that he was not aware of what I was about to do last night. "I am glad" I muttered. "Traffy some insect bit me I guess," he told after fifteen minutes into the drive.

"Where?" I asked stopping the car. "Here on my wrist look, I have red marks" he showed the place where I had held him. My guilt feeling was rising up. "That's not insect bite" I kissed the marks. "Then?" he tilted his head. "Last night when you fell asleep I held you tightly by mistake. I am sorry" I was honest.

"Traffy, it's okay. Stop making a sad face! It looks like you will cry" he kissed my cheek. There was something different about this kiss. But within seconds he was back to his position. I began or drive and he was enjoying the air slapping his face. Thanks to modern technology I had set a camera on my bumper. I was happily capturing pictures for our old age. In my rare view I could see him opening his arms to feel the air. His messy hair was flying in the hair, his grin connected his ears and his tank top was revealing a lot for my eyes. I was still guilty.

* * *

**In the afternoon we were back to the beach**. He had changed to swimming trunks and I followed him. He loved the ocean and in my head, I was cursing Garp for depriving my husband of such beauty. He wanted Luffy to be strong but how could he become strong without experience. Yet I was no better than others. I almost deflowered him last night. My guilty consciousness kept me away from him by arms distance.

When he swam he was such a graceful boy, his clumsiness disappeared, he was perfect. He was made for water. The more I saw him diving and playing I was more at peace. We made a sandcastle, rather I made the castle and he broke everything he touched. He kept pouting with every broken castle. After many attempts, we made one and the happiness he had was beyond words. He hugged me with his messy hands and we took several pictures to immortalise the first castle we made together.

There was something with sunset and Luffy by my side. I loved watching sunset beside him. This was our last day in DressRosa, never would we get such a peaceful evening. When we went to watch movies on Friday nights, girls would ask me out or we would meet Luffy's friends. He had school, I had my studies there was always something that kept us apart. It was a moment only for us. We were in total silence when the moon rose up.

* * *

**After that, we were back to the manor** to celebrate under the moon in full bloom. The whole manor had been decorated for this evening. The trees were wrapped in colourful lights and fake mistletoes hanging in every corner and Happy Anniversary hanging in the centre. On one corner stood an ancient gramophone and there was my favourite record of Faure- Apres Un Reve. "Wow, Traffy it's like Christmas in August!" Luffy gave a distant blissful look. "Wait here" I stationed him in the centre of a big garden and fixed the record. "That's a piece of old music" he mumbled.

"Apres Un Reve, my favourite piece. Last year on this day you passed out before the couple's dance. So shall we continue?" I asked. "Sorry" he pouted but he forwarded his hand to me. "I can't dance Traffy" he giggled. "Doesn't matter" I pulled him by waist now his ears reached my chest. I positioned his one hand with mine and placed another on my shoulder. "It tickles!" he laughed when I held his waist properly.

"Last year you were covered in layers of cloths and this year you are barely covered" I laughed. "Both are uncomfortable," he said with a frown. "Next year we will have comfortable clothes" we began to sway with the music. He followed my lead well and I felt connected to him. This was not a piece to dance on but it was the music which explained my condition well. Like the music I too wanted to elope with Luffy in a dream where we would be happy. I just wanted us to be happy forever.

"Traffy" he suddenly spoke. "Yeah" I looked at him. "You don't have to feel guilty when you are enjoying with me" he smiled while I wondered where this came from. "Luffy-ya what?" I asked. "Whenever we are enjoying together, you laugh but suddenly you stop. You are sad about something and the cause is not me right?" he was observant. "You are my reason for happiness, you can never make me sad" I spoke in honesty.

"I know then stop sulking" he spoke in a serious tone. "Luffy-ya I was about to do a terrible thing to you last night" I confessed. "But you didn't. Traffy please be happy you don't have to be sad" he hugged me and something in my heart calmed down. "I love you" this was the first time I told him openly that I loved him. "I love you Luffy-ya. You are my reason for happiness" I kissed his forehead and lifted him up on his feet.

"ShiShiShi... Traffy loves me" he repeated as he secured his hands on my neck. "I love you," I told him again. "I love you very much Luffy-ya, grow up soon" I spoke my deepest desire. "Okay!" he giggled as we sat on the garden swing under the moonlight and music playing behind. "I love you" I have never felt so happy saying this to anyone. "I know Traffy" he cuddled into my lap. That's how we ended our first year of marriage- me confessing my love!

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I deliberately kept this chapter simple and placed minimum character involvement. I just used the name DressRosa and the Coliseum here. Since Nachtwolke wanted little pervert scene I tried to give one. This chapter was more of a Law's perspective and his intense desire to have all of Luffy to himself. I just kept it in a simple holiday like atmosphere but in absolute isolation, isolation resulted in Law's sudden attack on sleeping Luffy. He regrets it, he will regret it for long now. And there is no justification, he is in love with Luffy, after years of being lonely and miserable he has found happiness in Luffy, and he doesn't know that there are other ways to love too and sometimes possessing someone doesn't bring you happiness. Law is going to have a huge guilt-trip arc, my friends!
> 
> Now go follow me on Instagram at khepiari, I need more followers, I am still stuck at 970 and drop me a PM if you follow me, we have a thriving LawLu group, we will add you there! :(


	10. Rival!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A month after our anniversary I was carrying the grudge of many who loved my husband dearly. The return from DressRosa was never liked by either Luffy or me. The photographs of the trip ignited another row which got added fuel from the innocent and detailed narration from Luffy. The anniversary present for Luffy was another reason why I sealed my top position in the hit list of countless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> India's economy opens from 8th! I have to return to work from 1st. If I die, someone from my family will inform you here.
> 
> For the countries that have lockdown! Kids stay inside, wear a mask and use sanitizers, please. We are on a tipping point, I don't know what will happen in my country. So be safe okay! And peeps in USA, do not go out without masks! Guns are not cool! This is a holiday, read books, read fanfictions, write fanfictions, draw, make doodles, cook, paint, listen to podcasts, make sandcastles, make paper art, reuse, JUST STAY INSIDE!

**A month after our anniversary** I was carrying the grudge of many who loved my husband dearly. The return from DressRosa was never liked by either Luffy or me. The photographs of the trip ignited another row which got added fuel from the innocent and detailed narration from Luffy. The anniversary present for Luffy was another reason why I sealed my top position in the hit list of countless.

I gifted Luffy a bicycle as I felt dropping him in and out of school was restricting his growth and freedom. A healthy mind needs freedom. Like always Garp was shouting and I paid no heeds. Of all the things I did I earned the trust of Shanks and Dragon and before taking any step concerning Luffy I consulted them. Both Shanks and Dragon felt Garp was going overboard with his care.

Akainu thought this gift would give Luffy more air and he would mix with filthy commoners. As if it mattered a tiny bit to me. My father had no say as his happiness laid in the anniversary photos I took of Luffy. No one knew what I was about to do to Luffy in DressRosa. If those brothers had the slightest hints they would kill me. I can't forget how close I was to losing my head and do the worse to the precious person in my life. Luffy needed freedom to understand how the world was and I needed to let him learn otherwise we would end up in a relationship of toxic co-dependence. 

_Tring...Shishi...Tring..Shishishi...Tring...Shishishi..._ I could hear the bell of the bicycle and its owner's laugh. My little husband was playing with ShuShu in our huge estate. He was glowing under the sun and I was looking at him from the window of our library. I closed my book and decided to do some physical activity myself. Kikoku my sword was hanging on the wall waiting to be pampered. Though I had let Luffy go wild his protection was still my duty.

I took Kikoku and walked towards our dojo to have some practice. I was fast at cutting things but I could be faster. As I entered the dojo Tashigi was already swinging her sword and was deep in practice. "Long time no see" Tashigi spoke. "You saw me in the morning moron" I spoke. "Shut up, I am talking to your sword" Tashigi snapped.

"Kikoku says hi" I retorted. "Want to practice with me?" Tasighi asked. "Sure, it's been ages I chopped something" I grinned. "We are here to practice. not to kill" Tashigi swung the first move. Indeed I had lost my touch since I barely dogged her. "Law you are really out of practice" and the swordswoman began her dance. Tashigi had grown stronger in these years I had no doubt. But to challenge me she must have had a really great trainer.

"Here let me help you relax the joints" I offered to massage her shoulders after two hours of fighting. "Thanks, you fighting with me will help in improving my grades" Tashigi smiled. "Grades for what?" I asked. "It's for my finals fool. I have top rank in every paper but to get into the best department in the police I need to score above 80 in fighting skills in every style. I lack great skills in sword fighting, I am just better than ordinary swordsman" Tashigi sighed. "We can train every day then, until your exams. Which department are you looking for?" I asked. "G-5" Tashigi smiled.

"Law you are graduating as a doctor too," Tashigi asked. "Yeah I know" I smirked. "What about your the next course?" Tashigi asked. "With my child-raising abilities I can clearly get into paediatrics but I will opt for cardiology" I informed. "For that, you have to go to Capital right?" Tashigi asked. "Yeah, they will hold us there for one month, give us test and then decide if we can study cardiology or not" I slouched on the wall.

"One month?" Tashigi raised an eyebrow. "Yeah" I nodded. "What about Luffy-kun?" Tashigi asked. "I can't take him with me. I thought of dropping him to his brothers. But if I do that I will never see my husband again but divorce papers" I laughed. "Let's hope you are called when I am done with exams. I can manage a month with him" Tashigi patted my back. "Thank you" I really respected and was grateful to her for loving Luffy so much.

* * *

**My sword fighting** became a regular event with Tashigi before I knew I had two living beings as an audience. One happened to be wagging his tail and another shaking his head in excitement. Luffy would sit in the furthest corner with ShuShu and clap at our good moves and cheer Tashigi mainly. He had a different connection with Tashigi which I could see. Luffy's cheering up helped Tashigi prepare well.

"Go Tashi... Go Tashi goooo..." I could hear the fourteen-year-old spouse cheering up. "ShuShu look at Tashi-nee is doing her best. This cheering went on for few weeks until the dates for Tashigi's exam arrived. We wished her luck and hoped her to graduate with flying colours. Tashigi was gone for the next one week and my chance to impress my husband was over.

But I decided to practice with my sword none the less in afternoons as I was given study leave for finals. Two afternoons later my concentration broke when I heard the bicycle bell ringing. "Law-san" an irritating voice called me. "Law-san! Law-san" I walked out quickly to shut the voice. "Nose-ya why are you here with Luffy-ya?" I asked two school students dragging their feet on my house. "I just came to drop Luffy here" Ussop was shivering. "What happened?" I glared at this big liar.

"Traffy I am tired" Luffy walked into my arms. "He had a big fight in school today and now he is in pain. I bought him on the cycle, I have to hurry home or else they will beat me up" Ussop looked dead worried. "Nose-ya, relax my driver-ya will drop you home. By the way, did they win?" my blood was boiling at thought of defeated Luffy. "No Luffy kicked their asses. It's just he got beaten up badly" simply great was my thought.

I took Luffy to our bedroom after Ussop left; his face was swelled up from left side. He had cuts on arms and leg. I stripped him of his soiled shirt and took him to the bathtub. "I want to sleep" he complained. "Shut up you idiot. I will clean you, apply the medicine on wounds and then you will sleep" I scolded. "I won" he gave a grin. "Yeah yeah, if you come in broken pieces it's better you lose without a scratch" I bonked his head.

"But I won" he did not get my point. "Tomorrow afternoon, I will train you. No husband of mine comes home painted black and blue. I will train you in the art of fighting. You are just brute strength. You have to use it properly. Maximum result with minimum input" I began rubbing his back with the towel. "Traffy can fight without swords like Zoro?" he asked with excitement. "Hell yeah," I smirked. He had no idea what I was capable of. I would teach him to kick asses without much work. I was going to refine his inner demon; I hated the idea of Luffy ever losing a fight but more importantly I hated the idea of him getting hurt. I knew it was pointless asking him to stop fighting, this was my compromise.

* * *

**Next one week** after school every afternoon I would teach Luffy the techniques of hand to hand combat. To my surprise, he was well versed in the basics of hand combating. He informed me his brothers had joined the Army for a year or two and helped him learn basics. When I handed him the sword he held it fine. Zoro and Shanks had done their part well. All I did was refine and upgrade his present methods. The only problem with him was his fleeting concentration and love for shiny things including my sword.

"Tell me something how many people did you fight the week when you came back like a fallen leaf?" I asked him ten days later, as I began messaging his shoulder blades. His neck was so smooth and thin; if I wanted I could crack it at one blow. But all I saw was a beautiful neck inviting to kiss it. I sat behind him on the pretext of messaging the knots on the back I quickly planted a light kiss on his neck.

"I fought twelve people" he grinned. I slapped myself mentally; even if I was a hitman fighting ten people would tire me out. "Twelve! Wow, and from which year they were Luffy-ya?" I asked. "They are final year people I guess" he smiled. "My training you were practically honing you into an atom bomb" I ruffled his hair. "Don't know but Jimbe said my concentration increased after you trained me. Now when I hit the ball I don't break the polls" what a beautiful smile he had.

I decided to train him in controlling his wild strength and lack of sense of movements. Suddenly I registered my husband had not gone to school for three days. He was not sick and he was happy, something was bothering him. "Luffy-ya why are you not going to school?" I asked. "I don't feel like it," he said flatly, but it was a pure lie as his pouting lips betrayed him. "Oye, tell me" I held his chin in my palms and turned his face towards me. He was making puppy eyes.

"Tell me" I glared. "There is a girl who is bothering me in school, she wants to fight me. Since Traffy said not to hit a girl I am avoiding school" he actually heeded my words. The first thing that clinked my brain was Luffy had a crush on some girl so he was unable to fight her. My heart broke a little. "Who is she? Some junior of yours? Did she say something to you?" I sat opposite to him.

"No, she is my senior! I don't want to fight her or talk to her" Luffy pouted. "What has she done that you are avoiding school for?" avoiding school was a bloody big deal. "She wants me to take responsibility. She says I am responsible for her current state, she can't sleep or eat because I broke her heart. The only cure is to fight her so that her win eases her pain" Luffy gave an expression of guilt I had never seen before. That girl loved Luffy so she was bothering Luffy and my husband must have liked her in some way. My heart crumbled further.

"What did you do to her?" I asked trying to hide my sad voice. "I don't know but she is bothering me" my husband crossed his arms. "Why is that you can't bring to hit her? I feel proud you did not take the path of violence, but why you can't?" curiosity killed the cat I knew it well. "She was kind to Ussop, that's why" such honest reply and I died. She was a kind girl and if she was a senior she must have developed her body to attract my husband who fell under the spell of puberty too.

"Do you like her Luffy-ya?" the words slipped before my mind could put a stop. "I don't dislike her" why was he so oblivious and truthful. "Monkey D Luffy" a loud voice was shouting at our courtyard. "Traffy it's her" Luffy crawled behind my back. "It's the girl from your school? She followed you till home" I asked. "Yes," he gulped his voice. "Let's meet her" I pulled my husband towards the huge entrance. "Monkey D Luffy come out!" she was as loud as Luffy. "Please Traffy" Luffy pouted. "No it's a girl banging on my door, come on" I pulled him.

"MONKEY D LUFFY!" now it was noise pollution. "Excuse me, young lady, you can call for Luffy-ya peacefully" I walked towards a creature in white tank top exposing her young cleavage and navel and thigh-high brown shorts teamed with knee-high boots and long annoying pink hair donned with a cap. She was seventeen if I calculated well and she smelled of arrogance and stubbornness. "Who are you? Where is that strawhat wearing brat?" the girl growled. She had some serious issues with my husband. It pained me more that Luffy had a soft corner for her-- a brat falling brat. I did not like this girl for obvious reason as she had pink hair.

"Luffy-ya, stop hiding behind me" I pulled my husband out. "No Traffy" Luffy tried to avert his eyes from me and the pink-haired girl. "You brat! You are avoiding me by missing school? You are to take responsibility for what you did to me!" Luffy did get love confessions every day, but none of the girls had been so ferocious when Luffy broke their heart with pure innocence. Luffy was pouting and holding my arms like an infant clinging to its mother.

"I said I am sorry" Luffy pouted and he transcended the standards of cuteness. "You said Sorry to her? What did you do Luffy-ya?" I was surprised. "I did nothing" Luffy snapped at me. "If only a sorry got to fix broken heart" the pink-haired girl reminded me of a lioness as she thumped her foot. "Excuse me miss who are you?" I asked.

"Jewellery Bonney, his senior at Grand High. I am here to fight Monkey D Luffy" she placed her hands on her crafted waist. "Why are you here?" I asked calmly. "I want to fight with Luffy. He has caused me great pain and broke my heart into two pieces. Only he can fix it back to One Piece!" She yelled. "Woa Woa... That's lots of anger. How did Luffy-ya break your heart?" I asked.

"He beat up my gang a week back! He insulted me! Now as I am the leader I am bound to avenge my gang and fight him" She yelled. "Luffy-ya what did you do to her friends?" Luffy had angered her a lot. "The twelve guys I beat up last week were her gang mates" Luffy informed me softly. "Now fight me" she growled. "No" Luffy pouted. "Why won't you fight her?" I gave up on my quest to explore their problems.

"If I fight her she will become my subordinate and tag behind me" Luffy informed. "What makes you think I will become your subordinate?" the pink-haired girl turned medusa yelled. "I am stronger than you idiot! I can beat you up in minutes" Luffy was very serious. "I am a strong girl, just because I am a girl you won't fight me?" now Luffy hurt her ego. "Shut up! Traffy said not to hit girls. If I had my way you would be underground" Luffy was angry. "Who the hell is Traffy?" the pink girl asked.

"Traffy" my husband pointed his fingers towards me. "That's me" I waved a tiny hello. "Why do you care if he says anything or not?" such a short-tempered girl. "Traffy is my husband! What he says is most significant!" that fixed my broken heart a little. "You are married!" She looked surprised. "Yeah" my husband nodded. "How long?" the pink-haired girl's eyes grew large. "More than a year" Luffy grinned. "Impossible, you are just fourteen!" the pink-haired girl was gawking. "Look I have two rings" Luffy showed his rings on the finger and hanging in his neck.

"You married this old guy? You married a man?" the girl was smirking. "How's Luffy in licking your ass Mr Traffy?" these seventeen-year-old brats had no restrains I could see amusement in her eyes. "Traffy is not OLD! Why will I lick Traffy's bummy?" Luffy looked confused. "Don't tell me you have not even smooched him?" the girl was giving evil grin; I had already covered Luffy's ears.

"Such a protective man I see" the pink girl laughed. "Luffy you hate it or not you will fight me on Saturday. If I win I take something of yours and if you win I will be your subordinate and if you want playmate I am yours" she winked. Either way, it was a win-win case for her. She actually liked Luffy.

"Fine" Luffy grumbled before I could I speak. "We will fight with..." "We will have a food war! The one who wins decides his reward. The reward will only be exchanged if both people agree to it" Luffy suddenly changed his expression. "A food fight?" she was taken aback.

"No one gets hurt, we don't need to consider strength but only our capacity to hold food" okay Luffy was intelligent to my surprise. "Like I said I won't hurt a girl without reason, I can't" Luffy grinned. "Bring it on, after all, I am the big eater of Grand High" Bonney girl nodded. "Mr Traffy, you better be prepared as something of his, actually I will claim those maiden pouting beauty on his face" now she angered me. "Its Trafalgar Law for you, Luffy will win" I smirked back; she was directing her twisted liking for Luffy towards me to satisfy herself. We were officially Rivals now!

* * *

**I had an inkling** the Pink haired girl was going to create tons of trouble if I did not nip her feelings in the bud. I wanted Luffy to win because the intentions of the girl changed after she figured out how my relation with Luffy was. "Traffy I think I will lose tomorrow" my husband came flopping to me as I sat on the veranda looking at the dark sky. "What on earth are you talking about?" I lost the heat in my body. "I will not win tomorrow" he sat by my side.

"Why would you lose? I have faith in your black hole of a stomach. "You are not getting me" my husband pouted. "I will lose it on my own will" he had some fanciful ideas. "Why?" I asked. "To her reputation in school was everything and beating up her gang has hurt her pride. If I lose tomorrow it will make her happy shishishi" he had strangest notions. "Do what you feel like Luffy-ya, but these should not be touched by anyone" I brushed his lips with my thumb. "What about my mouth Traffy?" still naive.

"She might claim your first kiss as her trophy" I whispered in my husband's ears as I quickly planted a kiss on his cheeks. "But I promised Traffy that I will only kiss Traffy" damn innocent! "So figure out a way to lose and not break the promise you made to me" I pulled him up from the veranda and pushed him inside the house.

"Traffy" he turned around to grin at me, something was up in his evil brain. "Yeah Luffy-ya?" "This" he touched my lips with his three fingers and then pressed those fingers against his own lips. I needed one fucking reason not to eat him up right then and there and the reason was his innocence. "That's cute" I was blushing. "Come let's go to sleep" I dragged him by the collar.

Deep down I knew I was far better than my rival, yet that night I could not sleep. The image of that pink-haired girl tasting my husband's lips bothered me. The reasons I was worried were obvious, Luffy was a teenager, the pink-haired creature was female. It was natural for a male to like a female. She was young and decent looking. I married Luffy on the assumption that a stupid prophecy saying he will be gay. Sadly my husband had never shown any liking for women or men. The Bonney girl happens to be the first he did not want to fight. Luffy was the love of my life but what was I to him? This insecurity resulted in me hugging Luffy in his sleep whole night.

* * *

**By the time** I reached Luffy's school Luffy and pink-haired girl were gobbling food like monsters. Both were seated under the shades made in front of the canteen. It looked a big event as the school clubs were cheering and taking pictures. I could see Boa Hancock peeping from her balcony, I hated women who liked Luffy! The crowd was divided into Luffy fan club and Luffy haters to be exact. The pink-haired girl was sitting on the right side and it was evident she was damn serious at winning. On the left side, my dearest husband was laughing at every new dish placed in front of his eyes.

I was informed beforehand that I was to pay for all the food cooked today for this food war, this contributed to the reason I was early to watch the fight. Deep down I was worried about the task the pink-haired girl would ask my husband after the win. Luffy had decided he would lose to give her some solace. I was also jealous because I knew Luffy was doing this out of the crush he had on this girl.

"Traooffuuuu" my husband called me out. I waved him my hand; he grinned back and continued eating. Now people were getting tired of watching them eat. I took my seat under the tree and waited for the obvious result. Kaya and Ussop stood beside Luffy to cheer him. The pink-haired girl had her own supporters. Suddenly I saw my little husband stand up and gulp down all the food at one go and fix his strawhat, he looked up to me and gave the grin which meant he knew what he wanted. "I QQUIIIT" he burped. Every eye looking at Luffy grew large.

"HAHA HAHA! I knew it Strawhat, you are no match to me" the pink-haired girl stood up giving a victory dance. "Yup I am no match!" Luffy grinned. "Now for my reward" she walked towards Luffy. "What do you want?" my husband asked. "How about I get to taste your lips?" she grinned. "Does human meat taste good?" my husband tilted his head.

"No, you moron! I want to kiss you" she grumbled. "Why? I thought you wanted a reward? You want shiny things right?" ignorance was real bliss. "I want to steal your first kiss on the lips. It will be equal revenge. You broke my heart by beating up my gang. I hurt you by stealing your kiss" she crossed her arms. "Oi Ussop Kaya does it hurt when you both kiss on the lips?" my husband asked his friends who began blushing at speed of light.

Unconsciously my feet moved because my husband's damn caring attitude was going to ignite a reaction. I could see the pink-haired girl bickering on trying to explain her idea of pain. That foolish girl did not understand my husband had a soft corner for her. If she properly explained she might get the kiss. The very idea of my husband wrestling someone else's lips infuriated me. My blood was boiling I so wished my sword was with me, I dropped my bag pack on the floor and pulled out the jacket as I was feeling the heat rise inside me. I was scissoring my way up to the shade where my little husband was. I could hear nothing or see anything beyond my husband who was standing ten centimetres away from the pink-haired girl.

"I want to kiss you" she yelled. "I don't want to! I promised Traffy that I will only Kiss him!" my husband yelled louder and this made me happy suddenly. "Reward is a reward, you accepted defeat" she growled. "I don't care, I can only give you the reward if I like it and agree to it" my husband yelled louder. "Damn it brat I don't care" she pulled my husband by his red vest and turned around to smirk at me. "Luffy-ya get away from her" I shouted and his eyes grew large. The girl closed her eyes and forwarded her pink lips to my husband. I ran!

"What the hell is this?" the pink-haired girl opened her eyes to find her lips kissing the strawhat. My husband hid his face with the hat. "You cheated!" she choked as next moment I shoved her against the wall. "What's with you Strawhat's husband?" she tried to break free from my grab.

"I am a doctor and ex-ruffian, I know a hundred ways to kill you. Just because I asked Luffy-ya not to hit a girl, you are alive" I flashed my dark eyes to her. "Those tattoos on your hands- you are the Famous Surgeon of Death?" she was trembling. "So you noticed? I am still popular huh? Then stay away from Luffy-ya and if you utter one word about my past to him I won't forgive. From today onwards stay away from Luffy-ya" I softly informed her. Everyone in the crowd saw what I did but did not hear my words. To them, I was a jealous husband saving his spouse from being kissed by some pest. I left her trembling against the wall.

"Shishishi... my hat comes handy" my husband sat up obvious to my deeds. "Traffy, sorry I lost" he grinned. "Not to worry Luffy-ya, your friend is happy right?" I asked the pink-haired girl and gave my hand to Luffy to grab it. "Yeah, brat I am happy! I don't need any reward from you. Just leave me alone" she was furious. My treats were still effective. "Law-san is scary" Ussop ran to the corner with Kaya laughing.

"Yosh Traffy let's go" my husband clung to my arms. "You bought your bicycle?" I asked. "No, I left it! I thought she would ask for my bicycle. All she wanted was to kiss me as you told before! Idiot! Who asks a kiss when they can ask for shiny things. Ussop Kaya, we are leaving? Do you want us to drop you? Traffy is driving" my husband asked his friends. "No Luffy we are fine" Ussop waved his hand.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked while walking out of the gate, everyone in the crowd made way for us out of fear. "Can we go to some burger joint? I am hungry" my husband pouted. "You really have a black hole for the stomach" I ruffled his hair. "Excuse me" a heavy voice called us from behind. "Trafalgar Law. Will you pay for the food we cooked here Sir?" an old man asked. "Sure" I pulled out my card and swiped in the machine the old man was carrying. "Thank you" he mumbled and left.

"Luffy-ya you really cost me a fortune" I pulled him by the waist. My heart was still unsettled at the thought of Luffy having a crush on that Bonney girl. "Traffy, sorry" he melted in my arms. "Say Luffy-ya, do you love that pink-haired girl Bonney?" I asked. "Nope, I wanted to punch her" my husband mumbled. "Huh? I thought you cared for her" I was surprised.

"No! I respected her when she helped Ussop. But she tried to hurt Traffy by kissing me right? I wanted to hit her when you pushed her against the wall. No one hurts my Traffy" my husband yelled. "You will be the death of me. I am so happy" a burden left my heart, Luffy had no feelings for that pink-haired girl. "I will never be your death Traffy" he punched me on the shoulder. "That hurts" I yelled. "Good" he grinned and hugged me hard.

"I was worried" I crushed him with a hug. "Why were you worried?" Luffy looked up. "I thought you fell in love with her" I pressed my aching temples. "Traffy is silly. Traffy should know I will be with Traffy forever" my husband laughed and broke from the embrace to open the car door.

"Hold on a second" I steadied him in front of the car. "Why?" my husband asked. "The light is perfect for a photograph" I took out my camera from my bag pack and clicked his pictures. "Traffy loves taking pictures" my husband laughed. "I only love taking your pictures" I informed him. "Do I make Traffy happy?" my husband asked. I placed three fingers on his lips and then pressed them against mine. "You are the only one who makes me happy, Luffy" I grinned and he jumped onto me to give a bear hug. I was mad for him.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> until I die, I am active on Instagram, follow me at khepiari as I still harbour the hopes of 1000 followers. And remember if I die and you people will find out that the hard way when my ghost will tickle you during your exams for not fulfilling my 1000 follower dream T___T
> 
> Now please stay safe.
> 
> And if you are following news remember Racism is not cool! Don't grow up to be idiots who hate people based on their skin colour.


	11. Trouble-In-Law

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was pacing to and fro a week later as my husband again was a date to another graduate; Tashigi took him to her graduation ceremony. But the problem that had aroused in my mind was totally different from the present. I trusted Tashigi more than myself. Yet I could sense big trouble brewing up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wear a mask. Wash hands. Keep six feet apart. 
> 
> And fight Police Brutality!
> 
> BLACK LIVES MATTER.
> 
> and for fellow Indians: FOLLOW THE BLOODY COVID-19 GUIDELINES, YOU NINCOMPOOPS! WE ARE 1.2 BILLION PEOPLE! WE WILL DIE IF YOU DON'T FOLLOW GUIDELINES OF SAFTY!

**"Now we must congratulate our youngest student to graduate in this year's batch with top scores, Trafalgar Law"** my name was announced on the dais. I was wearing an ebony suit and red tie and sitting beside my gang who were busy patting my back. I stood up to walk and receive my apron and medal. I never felt nervousness for myself, but I was self-conscious tonight as my date was sitting in the area meant for the family of graduates.

"Traffy do smile okay!" in general a very irritating voice but the music of my life yelled from somewhere as I stood up. "He can't stay quiet can he?" Sachi smirked I shook my head. I walked towards the stage, my teacher and the head of the institution Doctor Corcos stood there smiling at me. "My My... The delinquent finally graduates, we meet after two years brat!" he pins my batch. "I am a grown-up man now" I whisper as he puts on my apron. "To me, you are still a brat" he puts the medal around my neck.

We both turn around to face the crowd, we hold the certificate from both the end and I smile. I see a boy of 5'4 ft trying his best to take my photos. When he married me he had no idea what I did. Right now he was proud of his doctor husband. "Law, I heard you married last year?" Corcos asked. "Yes under mysterious circumstances," I tell. "A girl?" Corcos made a face.

"A boy, of fourteen actually" I smirk. "Have to meet that fool, now enjoy the after-party" Corcos pats me and I climb down the dais. I chop out the crowd that clouds my vision and rush towards my little husband. "Traffy, look at the snaps I took! You should smile more often" Luffy came galloping towards me. "This smile is only reserved for you" I pull him into a bear hug.

"It is shiny" he somehow manages to hold the medal in my neck. "Yeah it is" I nodded. "We will hang it above the mantel in our bedroom" he beams with happiness. "As you wish my love" I hold him by the waist. "Luffy-kun" Bepo, Sachi, Penguin come paddling to us with their girlfriends. "Yosh bear-bro, gold-boy and hidden-eyes!" my husband had a great sense in giving names.

"Law lets head for dinner" Sachi ruffled Luffy's hair. "Will we have meat?" my husband's eyes glowed. "Yes Luffy-kun" Penguin nodded. "You guys go ahead and keep our seats, Luffy-ya and I will have little detour" I inform. "Okay," they left us. "Where are we going?" Luffy asks. "Nowhere, I was busy the whole day, I need few lone moments only with you" I pulled his thin waist closer to mine.

"Traffy is weird" my husband laughed. "When you grow up, you will learn it yourself" I huff. "Law where is your groom?" Corcos came to me. "Meet my teacher Dr Corcos, sensei my husband Monkey D Luffy" I do the introduction. "Hello triangle-brow-old-man" my husband bowed. "Monkey D Luffy are you? Corcos asked. "Yosh" my husband grinned.

"Are you Monkey D Garp's grandson? Is Rodger D Luna your Mom?" Corcos asked. "Yosh! You know my grandpa and mum? But mum changed her name to Monkey D Luna" my husband informed. "Your Mom was a talented doctor, your grandpa is my school buddy" what a small world I thought. "Okay, Traffy can we eat now?" my husband pouted. "Ha-ha, hunger runs in the family, I won't hold you guys" Corcos left us.

I kept Luffy in company of my gang and went over to bring our food. If I let my husband loose none would find a morsel to bite. "Trafalgar Law, I never knew you were such a foodie" an over-friendly male voice irritated me. "Go away" I took the plates and began walking. "Won't you consider the offer I made?" the voice followed me. "Shut up and go to your future wife already" I took faster steps. "I came with my boyfriend today, my fiancé broke the engagement, so don't be harsh with me" my head was throbbing in pain now.

"So? Go to him asshole, I am busy" I reached my table. "Traffy" my husband grinned and my friends' girlfriends had already taken a liking towards Luffy. "Law-san, Luffy-kun is adorable" Sachi's girlfriend smiled. "Trafalgar who is this boy?" the irritating voice was still behind me. "Law what is he doing here?" Bepo asked taking plates from my hand. "He followed me still offering his job" I closed my eyes in irritation.

"Traffy come here, Goldie-locks are you Traffy's friend too?" my husband patted the chair beside him. "Goldie-locks?" the voice was shocked. "Luffy-ya lets go, I will treat you in a better place" I shoved my hands in pockets. "Let me eat the meat you brought" my husband pouted. "Hurry up" I wanted to get out soon. "Yosh its good, Traffy, try this" my husband offered me his spoon it had become our regular activity now. So I bent to take a bite to keep him happy.

"Trafalgar who is this kid?" the stalker turned me around. "You are still here? Just go" I pushed his hands off me. "Hey kid who are you?" "I am Monkey D Luffy, when I turn eighteen I will be Monkey D. Luffy Law" my husband grinned. "You are Trafalgar's husband?" "Yosh who are you?" my husband asked. "I am Cavendish, nice to meet you" the blonde man took Luffy's hand and was about to place his lips on them when I put a knife in front of him. To my surprise, Luffy also pulled his hand away with a frown.

"Luffy do you mind if I sit here for few minutes" Cavendish smiled at my husband. "Okay Cabbage you can" my husband went back to eating. I sat near Luffy as I knew the blonde was up to something. "How long have you been married?" Cavendish asked. "More than a year" Luffy answered. "Now I get it Trafalgar" Cavendish turned his face towards me.

"What?" I raised my eyebrow. "You dumped me for this brat! Now you are married? How old is he? Twelve or thirteen?" great he had to spill beans about the mini-relation we had. "I am fourteen" Luffy laughed. "For a child, you left me?" Cavendish made an over-expressive face.

"Shut up and leave us" I hissed. "Traffy, is Cabbage your classmate?" my husband asked. "No" we both informed. "I am a doctor and I run a hospital, your husband happens to be my ex-boyfriend" before I could talk Cavendish spoke. My heartbeat was fast, Bepo, Sachi and Penguins' eyes grew large. We all were waiting for Luffy's reaction while Cavendish smirked at me.

"Okay" my husband kept eating without even looking up once. Each of us looked at each other; Luffy must have missed the words. "Luffy, I said I am your husband's ex-boyfriend" Cavendish repeated. "Cabbage, I said it's okay" Luffy chewed his meat in same jolly expression.

"You don't mind?" Cavendish asked. "Mind what? Traffy, Cabbage is annoying, I don't like him" this bluntness made us all chuckle. "Luffy-ya let's go" I pulled Luffy up. "You haven't eaten anything" my husband frowned. "I am not hungry love. Guys, I will call you later, girls please enjoy" in seconds I was gliding towards the exit.

"Cabbage is weird" Luffy was chuckling. "Luffy-ya, Cavendish and I, we dated for a while, we broke up three months before our wedding" I could not lie to him, young or adult he was my husband. "Okay" Luffy happily entered the car. "In future, you may meet my other ex-boyfriends" I had to warn him. "Okay" he smiled. "Right now it might not bother you but in future, it may trouble you" jealousy was a bitch who knew it better than me.

"Traffy, why do you make a sad face? Ace and Sanji also had many girlfriends. Ace knew Vivi since childhood, both had dated different people before their sudden elopement" Luffy laughed. "Traffy belongs to me only. If you want I can hang my name on your neck" he patted my cheeks as he kept laughing. I pulled him into a hug and kissed his forehead.

* * *

**I was pacing to and fro** a week later as my husband again was a date to another graduate; Tashigi took him to her graduation ceremony. But the problem that had aroused in my mind was totally different from the present. I trusted Tashigi more than myself. Yet I could sense big trouble brewing up.

"Law we are home" Tashigi came laughing and Luffy jumping behind her. "How was the ceremony? I asked. "Great, Luffy-kun made Smoker-san smile" Tashigi pushed Luffy towards me. "Traffy, I ate meat" he was grinning. "What a surprise!" I said in a deadpan voice. "Traffy is meanie" Luffy stuck his tongue out and ran after ShuShu.

"Tashigi, I have to visit Capital next week," I said. "For a month?" Tashigi asked. "Yes," I nodded. "But in two weeks I will be gone!" I saw Tashigi realise my worries. "I can look after Luffy-kun only for one week" Tashigi sighed. "I calculated that! But, the next three weeks?" I ran my fingers in my hair.

"How about leaving Luffy-kun at Perona's home?" Tashigi asked. "Out of the question," I hissed. "Drop him at his friends' house?" Tashigi was frowning at that thought herself. "Those nincompoops? I huffed. "We can't let him be alone in-home" we both spoke at the same time. "Fufufufu anyone home?" A voice I avoided most.

"Father-ya! Why are you home?" I snapped at the first sight of pink fur. "I have the right to visit my own home Fufufufu" my father adjusted his weird glasses. "Yeah I forgot it was your home" I smirked. "Where is my little son-in-law?" my father sat on the couch. "Playing with ShuShu" Tashigi answered. "Last time I check our dog was called Shu" my father gave a questioning look. "Luffy-ya renamed him to ShuShu" I informed.

"What were you both discussing?" my father rested his chin on his head. "None of your business" I snapped. "My My Law... Don't hide your trouble from your father fufufu" the trouble I was afraid of had already arrived. "I will look after my cute son-in-law for next month" my father grinned. "Don't you have work?" I asked.

"A man always makes time for family" my father smiled. "You are a tycoon, you can't rest for a minute and a month is out of the question" I hissed. "Why do I have Vergo for?" my father had the same stubborn mind like Luffy. "Law I will look after him well" I could see my husband dancing with a pink fur coat on with my father and talking nonsense.

"I raised you well didn't I?" was he joking with me. "You are the worst father ever; the day your wife died you channelled all your energy into looking after your daughter! You forgot about your only son!" I yelled. "I thought you were fine" my father pouted. "I was only nine and Perona was seventeen!" I had this grudge for long.

"Don't tell me you still hold that against me Law" my father was laughing. "But yes it's my fault too, had I been careful, I could have saved you myself. Anyways relax I will look after my only son-in-law" my father smiled. "Oye second son-in-law, you forgot Coby" I smirked.

* * *

**"Traffy I want to go with you"** my husband was rolling on the bed with a pout. "I wanted to take you with me, but I have to share my room with four people and it's impossible to put you in a box and hide you in my room and I will be busy on top of it you have school" I was tying my tie. "Traffy I am 5'6 now" my husband jumped off the bed to connect his shoulder with my arm. "I am 6'5, and you are 5'4 I checked myself" I ruffled his hair. "Traffy was 6'3 last year" he pouted. "Keep patience you will grow taller" I began combing my hair.

"Traffy wait here" and he was gone only to be back after five minutes. "Why do you have a stool with you?" I asked. "For this", he placed the stool in front of me and climbed on it. Next thing I know is he was kissing my forehead and ruffling my hair. The touch of his hand surprised me but I felt happier. "Hehe, did Traffy like it?" his face was just opposite to my mine as he kept running his fingers in my hair. "It feels different, I like it" I smiled. "That's how I feel every time Traffy ruffles my hair. I had two options now to give him a full-blown kiss or hug him. I chose the latter.

When we went downstairs my husband was glued to me. "Luffy my lad we will enjoy this one month; only father and son fufufu having fun" my father laughed. "You are not to spoil him or teach him wrong things" I warned. "Me? I am a good adult, now go son do well in your training" I was pushed out of my house.

"Father and I, we will look after Luffy well" my pink-haired sister came out of nowhere. One month was really going to be a long time."Luffy-ya call me if the old man does something funny" I yelled. "Traffy I will miss you" my husband pouted with that the door closed on my face.

* * *

**My month without Luffy was boring and long.** I was busy with studies and training, by the time I reached my room my husband was sound asleep back at home. When I woke up he was gone to school. We would exchange text messages, rather he would send messages and I would read them before sleeping. I missed his open smile, his puberty stricken voice, I missed ruffling his hair. I simply missed him.

On the second last day of my stay away from home, my training got over technically with the exam. I just had one more day and I would be home to my cute husband. The very thought excited me, but my worry was not over as I left him in care of two idiots. At the end of the day, I stumbled into my room and fell on the bed. I woke up two and a half hours later when my cell phone started to ring and my room-mates began growling in irritation.

"Happy birthday Traffy, I know Traffy forgot! I rang for more than fifteen times and now you pick up shishishi... Traffy is tired" my husband's voice boomed past my cell phone in midnight. I was a month away from him, but it totally slipped that I was already twenty-two. I hardly remember the dates, my birthday was never important to me. "Luffy-ya thank you, it makes me so happy. Sorry, I forgot it's my birthday, I promised you that we would celebrate together before" I felt bad now.

"It's okay, Traffy and I, we will have our whole life to celebrate shishishi" "Thank you again, were you awake just to wish me?" I asked. "Yes, its Traffy's birthday after all" I grinned at his words. "But I need to sleep, tomorrow is the closing ceremony of training. I promise to you I will be home the day after and make it up to you" I was too tired and suddenly sad, I was missing Luffy badly. "Okay goodnight Traffy, don't feel sad please" and I become grumpy as I wanted to coddle him right then and there.

It was my last day for training, my exams were already over and now there was a small drinking party disguised under the naming of the closing ceremony. In the party various nursing homes and hospital deans came to seduce new doctors, to avoid them I sat in the balcony and decided to miss my little husband. I was amazed at myself how much I loved Luffy. Three months prior to his advent in my life I only cared for my own feelings. But now my world revolved around him.

"Trafalgar Law" the same irritating voice from my graduation party. "Go away blondie-ya" I clenched my fist. "I am not here to irritate you okay, I just think you are a great doctor and you should work for me" Cavendish spoke. "I have my own hospital, so forgot about it. All you need is your pretty face to get more patients" I huffed. "You have a handsome face that's what I need. But you resolved the tension with your father?" Cavendish slanted his body on the railing.

"Does that surprise you?" I raised my eyebrow. "I am just surprised, I know you for a while now. You were always a lone wolf; it took me weeks to just ask you out for coffee. Now you are married to a kid? You practically hate children! If I am not wrong you happen to be a very sexual being. Trafalgar you have a high libido and I was on the receiving end don't forget that, but the you now, doesn't even touch your husband? Why?" Cavendish was too curious.

"What does that child have? You were a broken man when I asked you out you agreed with a nod and again when I told you let's break up you simply agreed. You never got involved in emotions. I could never understand you. But now that I see you, you changed, you are happy and involved with life" Cavendish emptied his glass.

"What you said is true. I am rude, selfish and highly sexual. But he changed me, the moment I saw him, I felt clean. You know what I mean?" I was not going to explain, but I would yell it out that I loved Luffy. "He healed you!" Cavendish raised his palms to cover his mouth. "Luffy-ya is my elixir. I love him" I smiled while I saw the blondie's eyes grow large.

"Traffffyyyyy" I turned my head around to find my husband jumping into my arms out of nowhere. "Luffy-ya! How did?" I was crushed by his hug. With closer inspection I found my father standing at the entrance of the balcony. He looked weird, he was without his pink fur coat. As I hugged my husband I realised he was wearing a pink coat. My father's happy grin lacked its zeal, I smirk at my father and caress my husband's cheeks.

"Oh god! I missed you" I almost wept. "Let's cut the cupcakes Fatheringo and I bought" my husband kissed my cheek. Cavendish watched us without blinking once. "Cake right? Did I hear cupcakes? But why cupcakes Luffy-ya?" I asked. "Law it's a long story let's celebrate in our hotel. Let's go son" My father looked tired. Luffy and I, tailed behind him.

Soon I realised what my husband meant by cupcakes! In our hotel room there were twenty-two cupcakes of various colours and flavours each piece carrying a letter except for one cake. With closer inspection, it read HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO TRAFFY when I stood opposite to the table. The cupcake without any alphabet had a heart drawn similar to my tattoo on my chest. With twenty-two cupcakes, I felt younger. Luffy thought Cupcakes would be cute and twenty-two cupcakes cuter and Perona made him believe that with each cupcake cut, we both would mysteriously celebrate all my birthdays.

After the celebration, I joined my father for drink in the bar. "Tucked your lad to bad Law?" my father asked now under the comfort of his pink coat. "Yeah as soon as his head rested on the pillow he fell asleep" I sat near my father. "Your husband was excited about celebrating your birthday fufufu. We searched around a hundred shops to choose each piece" my father sipped his wine. "How did Luffy-ya convince you to part with your pink coat? I saw him wearing it earlier in the evening" I smirked. "You want the short version or long version of the story?" my father pushes his weird glasses up his nose.

"The middle ground will be fine" I rest my chin on my intertwined fingers and watch my father began his talk.

* * *

**One month in a nutshell**

**(Voice Change)**

As soon as Trafalgar Law left his dearest husband in the care of his father and sister, Monkey D Luffy became sad. For the first three days, Perona and Doflamingo were busy in luring Luffy out of the bedroom. ShuShu decided to be his master's pet and nested in the bedroom as well. "Luffy come out" Perona called on the fourth day. "No, I want to see Traffy" Luffy whined. "Luffy, brother is busy with his studies, the first week is always hardest when couples separate" Perona begged. "I haven't spoken to Traffy once. He calls me late at night and I am asleep! When I wake up he is asleep! I want to see Traffy!" Luffy yelled.

"Luffy my boy let's go and have dinner in some fancy restaurant" Doflamingo joined his daughter. "Will there be good meat?" Luffy asked. "Yes," the pink and blonde head nodded. After four days of hibernation, Luffy came out. That night Doflamingo realised why the kitchen expenses of the manor increased in one year. "Fatheringo the meat is tasty, can I have more?" Luffy grinned at his father-in-law. "Eat whatever you like" Doflamingo laughed. "Perona, is this our boy's average intake?" Doflamingo whispered to his daughter. "Father trust me it's just the beginning, a sad Luffy is a black hole" Perona grinned.

To keep Luffy happy father and daughter decided to keep Luffy busy and provide new exciting things to him. Doflamingo called his assistant Vergo up to help him out. "I don't want all this" Luffy pouted at the sight of new clothes piled in front of his bedroom. "Why not?" the pink-loving man asked. "They are not manly!" Luffy slammed the door on Perona and Doflamingo's face. Two days later Doflamingo bought three fashion houses to design dresses according to Luffy's demand in future.

"I bought bronze statues for you son" Doflamingo knocked on the door. "Are they huge?" Luffy asked from the behind the close door. "Yes come look at them" Perona cheered. "Show me" Luffy came out happily. "Like it?" Doflamingo asked as he felt proud at the large antique collection he brought in three days! "They are old" Luffy pouted. "Its expensive boy" Doflamingo's jaw fell. "It is not SHINY!" Luffy rode off on his bicycle without looking back once.

"Luffy-son, let's go horse riding, Cherry will fight my Trebol" Doflamingo informed Luffy as soon as the boy returned from school. "Be sure that your bones are glued well Fatheringo" Luffy dropped his bags and dashed off to the stables. When the race began and Perona with rest of the house-staff enjoyed watching the King of the family lose. Luffy and Cherry were inseparable and on fire. Trebol tried hard but the huge horse failed to catch up to Luffy riding Cherry.

"Shall I call Law?" Perona asked her father who was laying on his pink bed. "Ouch, my back hurts" Doflamingo yelled as Perona massaged his back. "May I?" Perona asks. "No... If Law, figures out his father is incapable of looking after a child, he will never again be open to me as he is now" Doflamingo whined in pain.

"Father, why did you choose Luffy for brother?" Perona asked. "Your mother did, I mean she wanted you to marry Ace, but you ran off to marry that sapling. Your mother wanted a permanent relationship with her best friend" Doflamingo relaxed a bit.

"But why did you fixate on Luffy and decided on this unusual marriage?" Perona poked her father. "Ouch, Luffy boy seemed perfect, he is young, nice, ignorant and stubborn. But of all he is pure, Law required a project" Doflamingo pouted. "Father Luffy is not a project!" Perona flicked the blonde's back. "That hurts. I know brat, Luffy saved your brother" Doflamingo glared. "Brother loves him" Perona smiled. "That's why we are to look after Luffy" Doflamingo hissed in pain.

Fifteen days after Law's departure came the day Doflamingo lost his pink coat to his son-in-law. "Father I need to go home" Perona hurried past her father. "Why?" Doflamingo asked. "Try to understand, I haven't done it for a while" Perona hissed. "Done what?" Luffy jumped out of nowhere. "Nothing Luffy, enjoy with father" Perona blew a kiss. "What did you say? You haven't done what? Who said my daughter is to be defiled by a filthy low blood pink-haired shrimp" Doflamingo emitted dark aura.

"Utter another word against my husband, I will take away all the silk pink nightgowns I gifted you" Perona warned and left the house. "So it's only us huh Luffy-son" Doflamingo spoke to Luffy who was clueless about the conversation. "Yo Fatheringo, shall we horse ride again?" Luffy beamed with happiness. "No, I have to meet fellow business partners, want to join me?" Doflamingo asked. "Sure" Luffy smiled.

"Good-evening Doflamingo" a dark-haired man with a cigar in mouth and horizontal cut on his face stood up. "Evening Sir Crocodile" Doflamingo grinned. "Who is the chibi-tan with you? Crocodile asked when Luffy began peeping around. "Your old organ produced a fruit off-season?" a beautiful woman with hat smirked. "Alvida-chan, you are as beautiful as the serpent of Eden; I see you bought a clown as well" Doflamingo kissed Alvida Sr.'s hand. "I am not a clown" the man sitting beside Alvida Sr. yelled. "Honey, don't take him seriously, Doflamingo meet my husband Buggy, we married last month" Alvida Sr. frowned at the blonde man. "Hello Clown" Doflamingo sat on his chair and Luffy began loitering around.

"Who is the brat?" A tall man sat opposite Doflamingo. "Kizaru what a surprise?" Doflamingo glared. "Doflamingo-sama" a blonde woman hugged Doflamingo. "Monet-chan it's been a while" Doflamingo smiles. "Oye Fatheringo, can I wear this armour?" Luffy yells from a corner where an armour hung on the wall and Doflamingo jumps from his seat. "Fatheringo? You found another name for some new business?" a glass wearing man in a suit walked past Luffy. "Kuro-kun no, its a personal name" the blonde laughed.

"Luffy-kun, please come here" Vergo walked in. "Yosh burger-san" Luffy paddled towards Vergo. "Oye Doflamingo who is this child?" Crocodile asked. "Everyone, meet my son-in-law Monkey D Luffy" Doflamingo informs his friends. "Is he Dragon's son?" Alvida Sr. asked. "Yes!" Vergo nods. "I thought Dragon had two sons," Kizaru asks. "Most people don't know about the third boy" Vergo informs.

"So the great Doflamingo is babysitting his Son-In-Law?" Crocodile asks. "Yeah" Doflamingo laughs. "Shall we play?" Alvida Sr. brings out the cards. "I will observe the game" Kuro seats in the corner. "What will you play?" Luffy peeped in. "Roulette" Monet smiled. "We will gamble our money and things we like and try to win other's things or money Alvida informed. "I will play too" Luffy now sat between Vergo and Doflamingo.

"You know if I let you play your husband won't hesitate once before killing his own father?" Doflamingo frowned. "Hey wait, whose husband is he?" Alvida Sr. asks. "Perona of course" Kizaru laughs. "But Perona's husband has pink hair" Monet informs. "I am Traffy's husband" Luffy pouts. "You sick bastard you married your son with a child? That is why you were hell-bent to pass the child marriage law three years back" Crocodile huffs. "I invited you all to Law's wedding didn't I?" Doflamingo smiled.

"Yeah, one day before the wedding, we all were scattered around the world" Kizaru fixed his tie. "Let's play Doffy" Vergo patted Doflamingo. "I will play too" Luffy pouted. "Do you have money?" Alvida asked. "I have five hundred berries, I saved my pocket money that Traffy gave me" Luffy smiled. "His husband gives him pic-ket money pic-ket money haha pick-it-money haha haha" Buggy laughs. "Your wife pays for your Avant Grade theatre" Vergo informs.

"Fine let him play, at least he has something to start with. Doflamingo can always pay him when the brat loses his money" Crocodile places his bundle of money. Soon every one kept their bundles and Luffy's five hundred berries become invisible. No chips were kept only cash and kinds and soon the roulette began.

"Everyone write your number in the paper" Vergo informed. "Show your numbers" Alvida smirks when the ball stops on 29. "31" Doflamingo laughs. "26" Crocodile huffs, "56" Monet pouts, "33" Kizaru tells, "27" both Vergo and Buggy show their paper. "That means I am the closest to our number 29, I have 28" Alvida cheers. "I got 29" Luffy shows his page. In next two hours, all the berries and priced possession went towards Luffy.

"Did you buy a devil?" Alvida hissed. "Doflamingo-sama, your son-in-law has not lost a single round" Monet almost weeps. "Devil has demon son-in-law" Crocodile laughed. "This will be the last round everything or nothing" Kizaru smiles as he places his expensive watch. "My most prized possession my wedding ring" Alvida pouts and Buggy follows her. Monet and Crocodile keep their respective cigar case and purse full of cash on table. Vergo keeps his phone. "Yosh my most prized possession is my hat" Luffy places his hat on the table and everyone's jaws drop.

"If its most prized possession, then my fur coat" Doflamingo places his pink fur coat. Next moment Monet throws the ball and Luffy randomly scribbles a number. Everybody loses their possession to Luffy in the blink of a second when the number Luffy wrote is below the ball. "Devil" "He was born under bright stars" "Are you sure he is not Satan?" "Yosh I won" Luffy laughed. "Fatheringo look I won" Luffy laughed.

Doflamingo felt both happy and jealous. Happy because his son-in-law won and jealous because his record of the highest consecutive win was broken. "Thank you" Luffy picked up his hat and the pink fur coat. He spread all the money on the table and picked the shiniest and new currencies' out and recounted the currencies in his hand. "Yosh let's go Fatheringo" Luffy laughs.

"What about the money you won?" Alvida asked. "I don't want it shishishi, I only wanted the pink Coat" Luffy happily started to walk out of perplexed onlookers. "Why did you pick out notes from all the bundles if you were only taking back your five hundred berries? Monet aked. "I picked the shiny currencies as mine were old and dirty" Luffy was puzzled at his fellow gamblers."Luffy son, why won't you return my coat?" Doflamingo rushed after his son-in-law. "First you promise me you will take me to Traffy?" Luffy pouted. "I will, but Law has studies and exams too, we will distract him" Doflamingo tried to reason. "Not tomorrow. On Traffy's birthday! His birthday falls the day after his exams end! You take me to Traffy or this coat is mine Fatheringo. Traffy always forgets about his birthday!" Luffy yelled. "I will take you" Doflamingo promised.

"Okay" Luffy began his walk with a huge grin. "Now return the coat boy" Doflamingo ran after his son-in-law."As soon as you take me to Traffy, I will shishishi" Luffy giggled.

For the next thirteen days, Doflamingo kept running behind his son-in-law. Every kind of bribe failed, meat bribes lasted a few minutes. Doflamingo bought Luffy shiny armours from around the world to get that coat back. Luffy was pampered with video-games, books, chocolate but nothing worked even Perona failed to make him believe her stories. Luffy stuck to his bargain. Two days before Law's birthday the pink-loving Blonde man drove his little son-in-law around the town to select cup cakes for Law. Doflamingo drove to the capital without any sleep for two nights as his little son-in-law was too impatient to take a comfortable ride to meet his Traffy.

* * *

**Back to Present Time Scale**

**"Haha, haha..." I couldn't stop laughing.** "Don't laugh, you know how much this coat means to me Law" my father hiccuped. "I know, that's why it's funny" I had one more reason to love my husband. "Have you decided from which hospital you will complete your specialisation?" my father asked. "Why do you ask? From the third of next month, you will find a new Trainee Doctor in the Cardio Department in Don Quixote Hospital" I stand up to head to my luxury suite to pamper my child groom.

"Law do you regret my decision to marry you with Luffy?" my father asked yawning. "Do you regret?" I counter ask. "No" my father grins. "Neither do I, go to sleep old man, I know Luffy-ya can be a handful" I smirk at my father and I see a rare glow in my father's eyes which vanished years back. "You better love that brat till the end of your days" my father starts walking towards his room.

* * *

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I introduced more people, most of Doffy's gang will not show their face any time soon. This Alvida Sr is basically the beautiful Alvida post eating her DF, and the Alvida Luffy beats up in the previous chapter is her old brute self. Don't dwell on it, they won't return any time soon. Cavendish is not gay I am sure, but I needed a pretty-faced guy since right now in present chapters and episodes he is involved I thought of making him a bisexual guy. He will be around in the story. Hope I gave a new light to Traffy's darker past, okay guys it's not going to be so dark, but let's say not so happy past okay. 
> 
> (Don't read the things I wrote below if you are upset or angry; I am frustrated and I am ranting below)
> 
> My office has reopened, I have to travel every day in fear! What is wrong with people why can't they wear masks! But I love publishing books! And as a professional book editor, my advise to my lovely readers who are future writers; respect deadline, I am on the verge of murdering authors who have missed their deadlines for the third time. Secondly, don't offend editors, trust me don't hurt our pride we can make sure your careers never fly; so my ex who happens to be an aspiring writer sent me a piece to edit just a few hours before the deadline; I edited it and sent it back on time. Next day when I asked about submission; they informed me that apparently they had sent the unedited version to their paymaster and kept my version as a piece for cross-examination. Now after a one-sided argument and an extremely rude comment later, I have been blocked. Do I regret it? Nope. 
> 
> Thank you for the reviews and kudos, please keep commenting and showing your love to this story! Your responses mean the world to me. Now go follow me on Instagram at khepiari, I am still stuck on 978 hehe! I will stop bugging after 1000 I promise. I am on twitter too as khepiari/paulOaries! My DM is always open to story request.
> 
> Love you all.


	12. Babysitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But the main reason to practice was that I loved watching his slim body doing the dance of war. The way he moved his legs his arms it all enchanted me, his torso twisting with every action made me proud. It was my own delight just to watch him engage his raw energy to duel me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STAY HOME STAY SAFE.

**Few days before Christmas** I got off from my afternoon shift. I was practicing in Dojo as usual and waiting for Luffy to return from school. It had been days we had practised our combat skills, practicing with him was the best way to know how much strength Luffy was gaining every day.

But the main reason to practice was that I loved watching his slim body doing the dance of war. The way he moved his legs his arms it all enchanted me, his torso twisting with every action made me proud. It was my own delight just to watch him engage his raw energy to duel me.

As I was slicing air with my sword I saw a pair of tiny button eyes peeping at me. The pair of eyes was hidden behind the door and I pretended not to see. As I kept slicing and dicing the expression in those alien eyes were changing. Any moment tears would drop so I turned around and started walking.

"Eeeeiii I am sorry! I didn't mean to peep" the small childlike voice fell on the floor. With closer inspection, I found out it was a child now waving his hands in self-defense! "I am sorry, please don't kill me" the little brown boy was crying and I was taken aback. "I am not going to harm you" I sat on my knees. "Eeeiiii you are scary" the child coward away, with me trying to console him. I realised my elaborate modern art on my body scared him.

"Oh, here you are" my little husband came down the stairs. "Luffy this monster was going to kill me! Save me" the child ran towards Luffy. "Who was going to kill you?" Luffy held the boy. "He" the tiny hands pointed towards me I gave a questioning look to my husband. I was also angry that the child was clinging to my Luffy!

"He is not a monster, he is my husband! Yeah, Traffy may look scary but he is not as scary as he projects himself to be" my husband patted the little boy. "I am not so scary?" I raised my eye that was an insult to me. "Traffy meet Tony Tony Chopper, Chopper meet my husband Trafalgar Law" Luffy turned Chopper's head towards me.

"Do I want to know why a child is in our home my dearest husband?" I locked the dojo to have a better talk. "I am babysitting Chopper!" Luffy spoke and my jaws dropped. "Who are his parents?" I asked climbing the stairs Luffy and Chopper followed me. "Brook and Franky" Luffy grinned. "Who Luffy-ya?" I turned around and Chopper sunk in size. "Luffy your husband is scary" Chopper almost cried.

"Sorry Chopper" I felt bad, but he was still clinging to Luffy. "Brook the skinny musician who played in our wedding and my birthday" Luffy grinned. "And Chopper's mother is Franky?" I deliberately asked. "I have two fathers! My fathers are married like Luffy and you" Chopper spoke. "Your daddy is the owner of Franky House right?" I asked with a smile.

"Yes" Chopper gulped. "Luffy-ya I know your closeness with Brook-ya, but when did you befriend Chopper's other daddy?" I was getting a little annoyed. "A month back, remember my cycle broke I called you up. But you were doing surgery so Usopp took me to Franky House! I saw Brook playing there" that was enough for me to understand.

"I get it and why little Chopper-ya is here?" I asked. "Oh.. Brook and Franky have completed twenty years of marriage; they wanted to celebrate alone or something. So they asked if I could look after Chopper this evening" Luffy grinned. "A baby is babysitting an infant?" I smirked. "I am not a baby Traffy" Luffy pouted. "Sure are, come up both of you I will ask Pan Fry to fix lunch" I sighed and lead my way to our bedroom.

"Traffy" my husband suddenly jumped on my back from behind. "No," I said. "You don't even know what I was going to say" Luffy pouted. "I know you pretty well! The answer will be NO!" I picked Luffy on my back to piggy ride him and Chopper looked at us with blushing eyes. Of course, the brat had seen his own fathers romancing.

"Please" Luffy sat on the bed and Chopper sat beside my husband. "What was the promise you made me?"I began drying my chest. "That I will score above seventy in general science" Luffy pouted. "How much did you get?" I asked. "Fifty-seven" Luffy lowered his eyes. "So No!" I gave a stern look.

"Traffy is a meanie! I don't like Science! I score top marks in my other papers!"Luffy grumbled. "True it's a surprise a dummy like you is giving trouble to intelligent people" I laughed. "I just need to pass in this shitty science paper" Luffy kicked the pillow. "Language brat" I looked at Luffy. "It's not my core paper! Because the government changed curriculum I have to endure it! " Luffy now really looked sad. "Fine we will go, but you better call up Chopper-ya's parents to get permission."

I could not see a sad Luffy.

"See Chopper I told you right? My husband is not that scary" Luffy laughed. Luffy telling the world that I am his husband just made me feel fluffy. I felt my cheeks burn, "Luffy your husband is smiling weirdly" Chopper looked at me. "Oh that, Traffy does that smile once in a while. Doesn't he look cute with that tiny winy smile" Luffy hugged Chopper. "No he looks Psycho Killer" Chopper whined and I glared.

* * *

**I had promised** Luffy a visit to Ice Skating ring almost a year back but due to hectic time, I was behind my promise. In my car, I had two little boys one of whom was my husband having all those crazy ideas which Chopper should have had. "We are going skating" my husband was chanting and Chopper had finally relaxed with me.

"Chopper-ya, just don't leave my vision, okay, same applies to you my dear husband" I informed. "Yosh Chopper don't leave Traffy's vision. It's fine if you leave mine" my husband grinned. "You won't leave my sight Mister" I grumbled at Luffy. "Eeeiii Chopper was right you can be a psycho killer" Luffy poked my cheek.

Once in the parking lot I told both of them to follow me. Sadly Chopper was the obedient one of the two kids. As we reached the ring I warped a muffler around Chopper's neck and fixed my husband's mismatched buttons of Jacket. "Thank you Law" Chopper smiled. "You're welcome" I smiled. "Traffy thank you too" Luffy giggled. "Here are your skates" I pointed both of them to the bench to sit and tie the skates.

"You promise you won't run wild on Ice" I whispered in Luffy's ears. "Okay," he grinned. "Chopper-ya you can wear the skates right?" I asked the youngest in our group. "Yes, I am all done" Chopper blushed and pulled his hat in embarrassment something my husband does. "Traffy" my husband was dangling his feet.

"Don't tell me you could not tie your skates?" I looked at Luffy in disbelief. "I tried but I..." my husband pouted. "Great" I huffed and sat on my knees. I pulled his socks up and he shivered. "It tickles Traffy" Luffy giggled. If I had my way I would just kiss him out of breath right now. I tied his skates and then something began hitting my brain.

"Aww look at them, such a nice older brother" two giggling girls were pointing at me. "He is not my brother! My husband! Husband!" Luffy yelled right past my ear. "This boy is Chopper I am babysitting him" again my eardrums were ringing. "Luffy-ya ssh" I frowned. "Sorry" Luffy pouted

Once in the ring, my thoughts proved right. My husband had never skated before! Chopper was doing fine with his little circles. But the brat called my husband was tumbling every second. "Hold my hand and don't let it go" I held him. "Promise you won't leave me" Luffy now was actually sad in with his inability to skate. "Have I ever?" I asked softly and my husband shook his head.

Two hours and three cotton candy later, Chopper was picked up from the ring as the worried fathers could not enjoy the date without thinking about the boy. "Is it not Law?" the huge boisterous man with blue hair laughed. "Franky-ya, long time no see" I mumbled. "You know my dad?" Chopper asked. "Traffy you know them?"Luffy looked surprised.

"When I told Franky-san Luffy-kun was married to you Law-san, he did not believe me. See I was correct? I played at their wedding as well on Luffy-kun's birthday" Brook informed. "Sorry Brook I thought your eyes had gone bad. Anyway, let us go Chopper, your fathers were worried for nothing though, you are fine" Franky smiled.

"I enjoyed it a lot!" Chopper smiled. "Well, Law thank you for looking after our kid" Franky spoke. "Not a problem" I smiled. "By the way this Christmas you are coming to Franky House" Franky ordered me. "Why?" I glared. "Franky Family is celebrating its 25th year into business! Brook will play music, you might run into few old buddies too" Franky informed and my eyes grew large.

Franky took the hint from my scared look "I have not invited everyone yet" Franky gave a calm look. "Yosh Traffy and I will come! Are my classmates invited too?" Luffy asked. "Yes, bring your long-nose friend and his lady love too" Franky ruffled Luffy's hair. "I won't promise, but I will send Luffy" I shove my hands in pocket.

"No No No.. Law-san you have to come" Brook whined. "He will come," Luffy said."We will leave you guys then and thanks for looking after Chopper" Franky spoke. "Goodnight Luffy! Goodnight Luffy's husband" Chopper waved. "Oh yes Law-san, Luffy-kun it's a fancy dress party" Brook waved at us.

"They are gone! Now what?" I asked. "Can we please skate a little more please" Luffy pleaded. "You promise me not to attempt anything weird?" I slowly took Luffy by hand to the centre of the ring. "I will try not too" Luffy smiled. I held both his gloved hands in mine and walked him in slow steps. After he gained basic balance I regained my breath.

"I will leave your hand at the count of three" I informed. "Okay" always confident. "One! Two! And Three" I let go of his hand and moved away from him. "Traffy I am standing!" Luffy grinned. "Yes, you are" I laughed. "Traffy is awesome" though his standing had nothing to do with me. "Try walking towards me" these words were the second last mistake I made before New Year.

Before I could react I saw Luffy taking hasty steps towards me. "No don't" I managed to mumble, an irritating teenage girl was heading vertically towards Luffy's direction. Her boyfriend was playing tag. In-between my husband got confused and started to move towards me. To save my husband I rushed towards him. Finally a BAM! I held Luffy by waist and the girl fell on the other side, Luffy on top of me, and an atrocious pain shot up my nose.

"I am so sorry!" the girl began to apologize. "Misaka I told you not to speed up" her boyfriend was annoyed as he tried to pick her up. "Traffy are you alright? my husband on top of me. "I am sorry for the accident" the girl was mewing. "I am sorry on her behalf, do you want to see a doctor," the guy asked.

All this noise was irritating me. "Shut up, just go! I am fine I am a doctor! Is the girl hurt?" I asked the boy. "No" the boy nodded. "Leave" I glared and they vanished.

"Traffy" Luffy sat up with puffed up guilty cheeks. "I am fine, your thick skull bonked my nose" I grinned. "No you are not, you are bleeding" Luffy's eyes suddenly changed into scared one. "Luffy-ya please fish out the handkerchief in my pocket" I requested as I stood up. "Okay," my handkerchief came to my hand in no time. "I am sorry" Luffy pouted.

"It's alright, I am not dying" I snickered my bleeding nose. "Don't you ever talk about dying Traffy" Luffy yelled as we sat on the bench to remove skates. "Sorry! Sorry" I was taken aback by his yelling. "Traffy is meant to be with me! You can't leave me no! No! No!" my husband hugged me and soon my sweater was wet with saltwater.

"Hey, what happened? You are never sad" I cupped his face; his face was a millimetre away from my lips. I was enchanted by the face I was moving closer to his lips second by second when second phase of pain in my nose shot up. "I want to be with Traffy forever, forever, and forever!" my husband was crying. "I will be, let's go home" I pulled him up and throughout the ride Luffy was weeping and hiccupping.

* * *

**In five days** my nose was inflated and covered under a bandage. I had not broken it, but Luffy had banged it hard. Bepo, Sachi, and Penguin could not take any word I spoke seriously with the nasal voice I had. Luffy was excited about the fancy dress party. My husband took the decision to decide our dress and I let him.

On eve of Christmas, I found three people sitting in my bedroom. My sister, my father, my husband. "What the hell are you both doing here?" I yelled. "No need to yell, we were here to deliver Luffy your costumes" Perona smirked. "I will be leaving in an hour, Vergo and I, we have a party to catch tomorrow" my father informed. "Get the hell out of here" I pulled both of them by the collar."By the way son, your voice is like a sparrow" my father smirked. "Get out" I shut the door.

"Luffy-ya if you don't mind I am sleeping ahead of you" I removed my T-shirt and tossed it in the corner and pulled out my jeans and aimed it at Luffy's head. "Traffy is meanie" Luffy pouted. "Goodnight love" I crawled under the blanket to sleep.

* * *

**Hell broke loose** next evening! My husband was in a Santa Dress which ended just below his hips. The sight of Luffy in an adorable Santa dress would turn me on any moment. "Who designed this dress?" I gulped my voice. "Perona" came the reply.

"Where are the trousers?" I asked. "Perona said they are meant to be worn like this" my husband twirled and I got a peek of his red underpants.

"Put on something," I said with a composed mind. "But won't it ruin the look?" Luffy asked. "Its end of December! You will catch a cold!" I tried to hide the groaning in my voice. "But the car has a heater so will the party" Luffy tilted his head. "Put on some slacks or else we are playing scrabbles on Christmas Night," I said in a deadpan voice.

In no time Luffy was wearing maroon slacks, black boots, and Santa Cap. My last mistake, was to let Luffy decided my dress. I was wearing spotted brown pants, a chocolate brown shirt, dark brown fur coat. I was Luffy's reindeer! I got matching knee-high boots. I was looking at myself draped in shades of brown. "Wow, Traffy looks cute" my little Santa giggled.

"Tell me one reason why I should not burn this costume?" I asked my Santa. "Because Traffy loves me he will do anything I say" he was growing smart. "Good reason. Oh here take it before I forget" I handed a small pouch to Luffy. "What is it?" Luffy glowed. "Open it baka" I frowned.

"It's a pendant!" Luffy looked at me. "Hey I tried to find the least girly of all" I frowned. "No that's not it, it's a photo pendant" Luffy opened the round case. "It has six cases" I inform. "You put pictures of my family" Luffy gave a tiny smile.

"Yeah, your mum, you dad, your scary brothers, and horrible grandfather" I laughed. "They are not that bad. But that's not my complete family" Luffy frowned.

"Huh?" "Traffy is my family now" could he be any cuter than this was my thought (only to realise three years later that he could be hell cuter than he was now.) "I did not put my face" I confessed. "Put it in right now" Luffy demanded.

"I won't lie that I did not cut my photograph" I fished out the miniature picture of both of us. "It's us!" Luffy smiled. "We are in this together remember" I put the picture in the last slot and I hanged the silver locket on his chain with the wedding ring.

* * *

Inside the party, I was feeling embarrassed not because I had a little Santa walking beside me or because I was wearing a Reindeer costume. "What happened to your nose Law?" my three friends were in Franky house with their girlfriends. "Spare another word and I will kill you" I glared at the trio.

"Luffy-kun come let's go help Chopper with his magic trick" Penguin's girlfriend pulled Luffy so that we four adults could talk, the rest of the girls followed. Penguin was dressed as fire-fighter, Bepo was perfect Satna, Sachi was an angel. "Why are you in this party?" I asked three of them. "Brook happens to be Bepo's girlfriend's old music teacher" Sachi informed. "You four trailed behind?" I asked.

"Of course, it's Christmas" Penguin laughed. Three of them were trying to suppress their laughter. "Spit it out" I finally gave in. "Where did you manage the horns of Reindeer from?" Sachi blurted out. "I love your nose though! The best way to hide injured nose is with round red rubber nose" Penguin laughed.

Just before stepping out of the house by husband made me wear Reindeer horns and put on a red nose. I did all those for the eighteen seconds kiss on my cheek that preceded before the disaster.

"I am surprised you came here after all these years" Bepo spoke with his gruff beard. "Me too" I took a glass of punch. "It took us years to be close friends with you and here comes this little child and he knocks you off your high horses huh Law" Sachi reclines on the wall.

I kept looking straight at my husband shining out in the crowd. "It surprises me the most" I confess. "People say love changes everything" Bepo smiled. "But in the beginning were you in love, Law?" Penguin asked. "I don't know!" I smirk. "Escapist" Sachi laughed. "But I am now" I inform.

"That we know well brother. When are you going to kiss him?" Penguin asked. "I kiss him" I make a face. "A real kiss?" Sachi asks. "After he turns sixteen," I say. "We bet you can't wait that long! As a friend, I am saying Luffy is a real looker" the blonde smirks. "Shut up assholes" I glare.

While I was busy yelling at them, my husband ate and went dancing with Ussop and Kaya. After that crowd increased he was missing from my vision. Panic attacked my heart. I looked around and he was nowhere. Franky house was huge and with so many guests here he might be swayed somewhere.

Another thought grew that he was young and many perverts ventured into these parties to simply touch the naive. My husband was the epitome of cuteness and that red Santa dress did justice to his pink cheeks. I saw Usopp and Kaya dancing and my fear grew.

My cellphone rang and it was Franky. "Yo Law, your husband is upstairs, come and take him before he goes to photography room" Franky knew me for years now and he understood my fear. "Thanks, Franky-ya" I rushed upstairs and my husband was casually looking at the huge display of machines Franky had earned patents for. "Wow, this so cool, I have to ask Traffy to come and see this" my husband mumbled to himself.

"Traffy is here" I pushed past other guests. "Traffy, this bike is so cool! I wish I could ride it" Luffy smiled. "Once you grow old enough to get a license I will teach you to ride a waver okay," I told him. "Cool! Traffy is super" Luffy did the Franky pose. "Come here you little devil" I pulled him by the waist and together we were watching the various machines Franky made.

"What's that room?" Luffy pointed on right and my sweat broke. "Photo-room" one of the Franky family members informed. "Can we see it?" Luffy asked. "Sorry Luffy, not tonight. It's in a bit of mess now" Franky walked towards us and I sighed in relief. "Okay," Luffy laughed. "Let's go below" Franky patted my back Luffy and I began walking towards the steps.

Franky left Luffy and me to talk to one of his sisters. Suddenly Luffy clenched my arm and I stopped as his nails dug in my flesh. "Luffy-ya what happened?" I asked. "Traffy catch that man wearing a Bluecoat" Luffy looked pissed. "Okay" I did not ask and pulled the man.

"Hey Hey" a middle-aged guy wearing silver wig with specs grumbled. Next thing I know my husband punched the on his face man and sent him flying.

"Luffy-ya!" I was shocked. "He pinched me" Luffy looked at me with little confusion. "Huh?" I was confused. "When I was dancing with Usopp and Kaya he pinched once! Again while eating he pinched me" my husband looked really angry.

"You are sure it was him?" I asked. "Yes, I saw him the second time, now as we were walking he pinched again. Listen old man if you want to fight come with punches, I cannot run after you to pinch you" Luffy grumbled.

Something was wrong, no old man pinched kids to fight, unless Luffy thought it was for a fight. "Baka, where did he pinch you?" now I was angry, suddenly my nasal voice broke free. "My bum" Luffy pouted. "Each time my love?" I asked as my voice went cold.

"Yes, other time he was trying to hold my waist from behind before I could elbow him but he slipped so I punched him now, god knows what style of fighting it was" Luffy frowned and anger rose up in my head.

I picked the man up, "I am sorry, I thought the kid was a girl" the pervert spoke. "So it was fine if Luffy was indeed a girl huh?" I glared.

"I mean he looked so cute that my hands slipped, first I wanted to feel the round bottom only" he was a pervert and had no shame and I was trying to control my anger. "I bet you are angry out of jealousy because I shared your treasure" and I lost it.

"Law no, don't" Sachi, Penguin, Bepo came running, it was too late.

I lost count of my punches, after infinite kicks when the man passed out I was still kicking him. "Law stop!" Tashigi had come. I still could not control my anger. "Law please stop, he passed out," Sachi said. "You will kill him" Bepo cried. Kill that's what I wanted to do "Traffy stop please, you are scaring everyone and me" that shaky little voice stopped me. I kicked the man and he rolled him down the stairs.

Everyone was staring at me now. Luffy was in tears and scared of me and I was now feeling crazy. I wanted to break that man's fat neck. "Law let it go" Tashigi picked the passed out man and her fellow officers handcuffed the man.

"Tashigi I want to charge this man with eve-teasing and malcontent behaviour in public" I spoke. "Alright" Tashigi nodded. "Do I need to come with you to the police station?" I asked.

"Yes" Tashigi nodded. "Bepo will you and Kitty take Luffy to your house now, I will pick him up later," I asked in a very lifeless voice. "Count on us" Sachi informed. Now I knew three of them would be with Luffy in Bepo's apartment. "I am coming with you behind in your car Law" Franky put a quick kiss on terrified Chopper's forehead and rushed behind.

"Luffy-kun call me as soon as you reach Bepo's house" Tashigi ordered Luffy. I took a last glance and my husband was shivering and his eyes were filled with tears. "Tashigi don't punish Traffy" he said in a weak voice and my eyes began to shower.

* * *

**"Why are you here Law?"** a white-haired guy came towards me. "It's been ages White-Chase-ya" I waved my hand as I sat on the bench. "I asked you what you are doing brat" Captain Smoker hit my head. "I assaulted a man" I glared.

"Smoker-san" Tashigi came. "Did I not give a holiday to you Tashigi?" Why are you here? First of all, why is the Surgeon of Death here?" Smoker grumbled. "I said.." "Shut up" Tashigi glared at me. "Law is here to press Charges against Saint Charloss" Tashigi informed.

"Saint Charloss is the Bishop of High Temple" Smoker looked at me. "Yes, Smoker-san" Tashigi asked. "Law, what are you doing? Did you not give up fighting?" Smoker and I had a long friendship. "I will kill anyone who touches Luffy-ya" I barked. "Shut up, lawyers can use it against you" Tashigi hit me again on the head.

"Luffy the name sounds familiar?" Smoker asked. "Law married last year Smoker-san, you met Luffy in my graduation party" Tashigi informed. "Why did that innocent fool marry an idiot like you? Anyway, Law you sign the papers to press charges. We have been waiting to catch Saint Charloss for a while now. Your case will help us pin him down" Smoker grumbled.

"That's the guy who kicked me" Saint Charloss was pointing at me. "Oh you are alive" I smirked. "Look at him, he was with a little brat, that brat punched me first. I guess this guy is his bodyguard! No, some perverted babysitter it must be that" Charloss was shivering. "I am that brat's husband. But you can call me babysitter too" I spat.

"Oi Saint you open your mouth again, you will lose your sermons" Smoker hissed.

"Tashigi-ya did Bepo take Luffy-ya to his home?" I asked. "They are waiting for you" Tashigi informed. "No, Coby has taken Luffy home, I am here as my brother's Lawyer" Perona struck my eyes as she was not in her usual pink dress, but the formal dress.

"Perona, I will hand you the papers tomorrow, just take him" Tashigi pushed me out of my seat.

"Law love is good, but fear that your past will ruin your love, will eat your present. Tell your little husband everything, he is not the type to be shaken by past. The child is made of present" Smoker advised me.

* * *

Perona dropped me home, while Franky followed me in my car. Once I reached home, Coby came out and Franky decided to go home with them. I mumbled my apology to Franky and thanked the pink-haired couple. I dragged my feet inside the manor.

My mind was filled with a scared expression on Luffy's face. I loved him more than anyone in the world. He was to be protected by me but I scared him. As I began ascending the stairs I saw the light of my bedroom shine bright. "Traffy" in a flash he was running down the stairs towards me.

"I am so sorry! I was really angry. I just couldn't control myself, honestly, I wanted to kill him but I scared you. Now you must hate me! Please don't hate me Luffy-ya, you are the most important person in my life! I love you" I crushed him in a hug.

"Traffy, I am not scared anymore! I will never leave you!" Luffy gave his huge grin. He pulled my hand and I followed him towards our bathroom. "Traffy remove your clothes" Luffy demanded. "Why?" I asked. "Just do it" Luffy pouted. I did as he said and he opened the door to our bathroom.

The bathtub was filled with warm water; I took my plunge and settled down inside the warm water. "Tonight I will wash Traffy's hair" Luffy sat on the stool and with his soft hand began to wet my hair and I was feeling relaxed.

"You know that man did not pinch you to fight" I began talking.

"I figured this much when you jumped at his throat" Luffy laughed. "But do you know what it was for?" I asked. "No" Luffy shook his head. "It's called eve-teasing, harassment, molestation, etc! Often people mistake it as an accident in mild cases, but in your case invitation for a fight. Well, listen there are people in this world who are bad. They like to touch people and do really bad stuff to others' body" I took a deep breath and Luffy continued my head wash.

"Generally they want to touch you in your private parts like between your legs, chest, waist, your bum. But sometimes they just want to feel the skin okay" I looked up. "Okay," Luffy nodded.

"Pinching is also a way to touch. Your friends may pinch you it's different. So overall you are to be careful whenever some unknown person is touching you without any reason. If you feel someone is giving bad vibes call me or police" I grumbled.

"But is it alright if I touch Traffy's chest, bum or thingy?" Luffy asked without any ulterior motive and my face began to warm up.

"Luffy-ya, in future you can, but right now you can't. Married people do touch each other, but you are young for that now" I said with the most composed mind I could manage.

"So Traffy's thingy is my property and mine is Traffy's like my kisses are only for Traffy" he was too innocent.

"Something like that" I grumbled as my manhood was waking up, Luffy's head wash was sending tiny sparks down there and the warm water was not helping. "Luffy-ya please go to sleep, I will wash it off myself," I said with the best stoic face I could manage. "Okay," my husband left me with a kiss on my cheek.

After I relieved myself, I crawled into bed. Smoker's words were still ringing. But Luffy was still young to understand everything. I gave myself another year to compose myself. I loved him and it was my duty to keep him free of all troubles.

Tonight I went lax with his movements had I sent him alone at the party like I thought earlier god only knew what would have had happened. I pulled Luffy into a bear hug nuzzled my injured nose in his soft hair.

He only belonged to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can complain about Franky and Brook pairing, as much you want, but they are gay in my eyes and Chopper has to be their son.
> 
> Did you like this chapter? As for Saint Charloss is the Celestial Dragon Luffy punched in Sabaody Arc. I personally think the Nobles in One Piece are pervs except, Sabo. So I used him as a guy who lusted after Luffy. The appetite of pervs is scary.
> 
> And here is an advice, since we can't always be on guard, always carry a long umbrella in your hand, while walking to school or college or outing, even if you don't need it. An umbrella brings a sense of distance and keep swinging from side to side.


	13. Separation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Where do you think you are running off to brat?" my father held my shoulder from behind. "Work" I grit my teeth. "Really?" my father pulled me by the collar and shoved me on the couch. "What's wrong with you?"I yell. "Everything! Why are you planning to drive all the way to Long Ring?" my father asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay home.  
If you go out: WEAR YOUR MASK! CARRY HAND SANITISERS! GET SOME WET WIPES TOO!   
If you wear glasses like me and they fog up because of the hot air from the mask, use medical tape to stick on the mask and your face.  
If the bands of your mask are too long or getting lose, criss-cross them like your fingers or the infinity loop symbol ∞ and wear it.  
Wash your hands, keep your home clean and try to help old people in your community.  
AND please please please don't listen to morons who are fighting masks! If you die, you die! There is no coming back.

**The fifteenth year** in Luffy's life came with a demand. My husband wanted me to sign the official slip which would allow him to attend summer camp. The demand had been rejected by Garp, Ace and Sabo. I was warned from the trio who were pissed with me since Christmas, they asked me to not fall prey to the puppy eyes.

Did I heed to the warnings? No! This decision of mine was going to carve a permanent grudge in the heart of the D's. Luffy demanding to spend a week away from me was both a blessing and a curse.

One week without the child was tempting as I could study and finish up on loads of pending work. Smoker had kept me on my toes since Christmas.

My assaulting of Saint Charloss had resulted in opening up of many high profile crimes cases; the priest of the high temple was associated with. Though the fat swine was yet to resign from his position as a priest, I had to serve a thousand hours to help the community for hitting a man.

Being a doctor came handy to me, I used my doctor tag to serve the community in a Government-Funded Hospital. Various Sundays my husband tagged along with me to serve the community. Luffy going away on his birthday meant the manor would be free of any extravagant party. I was happy as no human would bother me that day. But I was worried that more perverts would eye the blossoming body.

The thought of separating from my bundle of joy was scary but I had promised myself to keep him happy. My little fool would leave at the end of April and return home the day after his birthday. The idea of leaving him alone pinched my heart. It was a simple camp for teenagers who wanted to river raft and do trekking and of course, my little husband would jump as he was an adrenaline junkie.

* * *

**I was standing** and waving bye to the bus that was leaving for the camp. From the fourth window, I could see Kaya waving bye to her parents, Usoop the scaredy-cat posing to his father and my husband scissoring the air with his hands to grin at me. He was so happy, had I not given him the signature he would be sulky for weeks to come. The bus left for Long Ring and my face became long in sudden emptiness created beside me.

As I entered my car, my phone rang to my surprise it was my husband. "Hello, Luffy-ya?" I was a little surprised. "Traffy, thank you, this the first time I am going out with my friends. All this happened because I married Traffy! You are the best!" my husband giggled.'

"Remember during our honeymoon, I said to you, I wanted to be your friend," I asked. "Yes," he informed. "So am I your good friend now?" I asked with a blush that I felt grew deep in my cheeks. "Traffy is silly, Traffy is my bestest friend" Luffy giggled. "Bestest?" I asked. "Yes better than the best. "Wow" I lost my breath.

"Bye Traffy, I will eat Kaya's bento, she did the cooking today" Luffy informed me. "Take care Luffy-ya" I sigh. "I will" Luffy huffs. "And yeah… I love you" I sp.oke. "Hehe.. Traffy loves only me. Bye" he disconnected the call. It was still too early to expect an I love you from him.

* * *

**"Stop sulking!"** Tashigi smacked my head as I closed the door after my patient left. "What? I am treating my patients" I glared. "Yeah right, it's been two days only! You are pouting! You agreed to this now just work two more days and you are off your charges" Tashigi huffed.

"Shut up! I know what I agreed too" I grumbled. "You miss Luffy-kun, so you are working like an arse today" Tashigi reclined to the wall. "Why are you here?" I asked. "I am here to put a report on your work. Smoker-san wanted himself to check on you" Tashigi smiled.

"Tell him to hide under Hina's pink hair. Anyway, what do you need to check on me? I am a doctor who is looking after the poor, old and drunkards leaving in government homes" I laughed. "True, but you hit a high priest" Tashigi smiled. "He tried to molest my Luffy-ya" I glare and Tashigi stares back at me with a surprised look.

"Where is my next patient?" I grumble. "On his way" Tashigi smirked. "Is Dr. Law here?" a middle-aged man with long dark hair and beard, huge belly and few broken teeth smiled at my door. "Here he is!" Tashigi patted me. "Please come in" I point to the examining bed. "Definitely a drunkard" Tashigi whispered.

"What a handsome man" the old man smiled at me as he removed his shirt. "Why? Thank you" I laugh. "You are not offended?" the older man smiled. "Why would I? A compliment is a compliment" I put my stethoscope on his hairy chest. "Your breathing is fine" I inform.

"Well, I am surprised to hear that" the man laughed. "Do you have a family history of serious diseases?" I asked. "Was raised by my father, the man died at ninety with a fit body, never saw my mum, my partner died of extensive smoking, I have my brother's kid who looks after me now and then" the man sighed.

"I am sorry to hear that" I console him. "I have a pain" he speaks. "What pain?" I ask. "In the heart" he looked fine to me, but I check his pulse. "Your pulse seems fine" I knit my eyebrows. "No doctor can cure it" the man sits up.

"He is Trafalgar Law, he is studying cardiology and he can cure you. He is the best hand you have" Tashigi yelled, she hated when a man gave up on life. "You will need few tests, I can cure you if you have something there" I poke the man on the chest lightly. "Thank you" the man laughs.

"Please come tomorrow and I will fix you" I smile as I write the prescription. "Dr. Law one of the old men collapsed" A nurse rushed to me. "Put him on drops, I am on my way" I hand Tashigi the prescription. "Tashigi please put his name in. You old man, I want to see you here tomorrow" I inform and rush out of the chamber.

* * *

**"I rafted today!** Traffy Boa is a bad cook" my husband was retelling me his days' activity and I was recording everything in my brain. I was glad cell phones were invented as I could hear the voice of the creature I loved most. "Luffy go to sleep, no talking to girlfriend" a heavy voice yelled on another side.

"He is my husband, not girlfriend" my husband yelled back. "Umm, Whatever, just sleep, we will start trekking early in the morning" a heavy voice grumbled.

"I want to talk to Traffy more" he was whining. "Luffy-ya just go to sleep" I cajole him with a soft voice that I can manage.

"But, I miss Traffy" Luffy whines more. "Four more days love, goodnight Luffy-ya" I tell him.

"Bye Traffy" my husband disconnects with a sad voice.

* * *

**Next day** the old man was back with his pain in the heart. It soon came to my eyes that the man was actually lonely and wanted to be heard about. To escape my eyes was next to impossible, he had no pain or block in the heart. After three scans and various tests, I was confident the man was healthy.

"So old man, you are healthy why did you say you have a pain in heart? Despite you being overweight, you are fine" I asked and looked at the potbellied guy. "Doctor-san, you are young, when you will reach my age you may learn that few moments in past hurt bad, the sadness stinks. Being lonely is hard you must know" the man grinned with his horrible teeth.

"I guess I did feel like you at a time" I start scribbling the name of a senior counsellor for the man. "Your brother is cute" the man picks up the photo frame on my desk. "Pardon, I have no brother but an annoying elder sister" I smirk.

"This lad you are holding in your arms?" the man asks showing Luffy and mine picture from our honeymoon. "My baka, my little husband" I push forward the prescription to the old man.

"You are too young yourself to be married to this young lamb" the old man looks at the photograph properly. "By a twist of fate and some promise we are tied in holy matrimony" I laugh. "You love your boy?" the man asks. "Yes, he is the reason I am alive now" I look at the man; his eyes suddenly give an unusual glimmer.

"What if someone hurts your life?" the man asked. "I will kill anyone that even looks at him with ill intention like I did to that fat Charloss" I hiss. "You are scary and very good husband" the man stands up and I walk him to the door. "Old man sadness looks cool and grave but please visit the counsellor I recommended you" I wave bye.

"Sure Mr. Law and give my greetings to your little husband" the old man waves me back with a weird grin and it unsettles me.

* * *

**"Monkey D Luffy,** please try to keep your energy contained" Jimbe yelled the day before Luffy's birthday. "Jimbe, don't scold Luffy! Everyone! Try to walk at Luffy's speed" Boa Hancock yelled. "Why do you pamper him so much?"Other students whined. "Utter another word you will be put to detention" Boa hissed.

"Tyrant" Usoop whispered while Kaya giggled beside him. "What? She is always after Luffy! Obsessed I tell you" Usoop crossed his arms. "She was left at the altar, she hated men, and Luffy reminds her of the child and lover she wanted. Luffy-kun is so innocent and carefree that it is easy to fall in love with him" Kaya looks at Usoop with a mischievous smile.

"Don't tell me Kaya you are breaking our engagement! Because you fell for that idiot Luffy? Kaya you know he is married" Usoop began rambling. "Usoop-san, of course, I love Luffy-kun, but he is the clown to Law-san, I love my clown the most and that's you" Kaya blushed.

"Oye Luffy, Kaya loves me more than you" Usoop yells. "Yeah but I love Kaya more than I love you shishishi" Luffy grins. "What about your husband?" Usoop asks. "Traffy is my husband! He is my Nakama" Luffy vanished at the next turn. "He considers Law-san as nakama?" Usoop frowned, while Kaya laughed at Luffy's antics.

Luffy with a red flag in his hand had walked furthest ahead of his group. Being the fearless boy he was, my husband happily rampaged through the hill. All he knew was food awaited them on the mountain where mountain guards were going to look after them. Without breaking a sweat my husband had reached the top of the hill.

"Yo lad you are early" one of the old ladies in uniform patted my husband. "Yes grandma, shishi it was an easy walk" my husband placed his flag on the highest point. "Grandma please take my picture," Luffy asked. "I am not the smartest person with these new phones, stay there I am sending one of our gadget freaks to do the honour" the old lady took my husband's red phone and walked over to a blonde officer.

"So you are the boy who broke the record to climb this hill in the shortest time" the blonde smiled at my husband. "Yosh it is easy, I lived in the mountains myself" like always my husband had a big mouth. "I see, lad, stand there and hold the flag, this picture will be hanged at our achievers' gallery too" the blonde positioned my husband and took his picture with Luffy's phone and his camera.

"Thank you nii-san" my husband bowed. "No problem, what's your name again?" the blonde asked. "Luffy, I am hungry" my husband's stomach growled. "Luffy-kun please come with me" the blonde took my husband to the buffet laid under the tent. "Wow I can eat them all?" with starry eyes my husband asked.

"Yes" the blonde grinned and left my husband to his food rampage.

* * *

**"Where do you think you are running off to brat?"** my father held my shoulder from behind. "Work" I grit my teeth. "Really?" my father pulled me by the collar and shoved me on the couch. "What's wrong with you?"I yell. "Everything! Why are you planning to drive all the way to Long Ring?" my father asked.

"Luffy-ya will turn fifteen! I want to go and bring him back home! His camp will disband tomorrow evening and they will return the next day! I have to stay with him in the evening even if it's for five minutes!" I hissed.

"What's the difference between Garp and Luffy's brother?" my father folded his arms across his chest. "I love him" I utter. "So does his family!" my father glared. "What do you mean? I am his husband" I stand up. "You have to trust him!" my father smiled. "I trust him, but I don't trust the rest of the world!" I smirk.

"I assure you Saint Charloss will be behind bars since he is a high priest he has connections keeping him safe. It will take a while but rest assured I will rip those hands that touched my son-in-law" my father gave his infamous grin.

"Law rush to Long Ring" Tashigi banged opened the door. "Why?" my father and I spoke. "A storm is approaching, it will be impossible for Luffy-kun to return the day after tomorrow!" Tashigi huffed. "I am going" I rushed.

"You want private plane?" my father asked. "No, I will just drive" I pick my bag and rush out of the door. My husband made my father drive to capital just to celebrate my birthday. It was as simple as that, Luffy and I, we were knitted together. I had to celebrate his birthday with him clinging to my arms.

* * *

**"HELLO blonde nii-chan"** my husband walked towards the blonde officer. "Yes, Luffy" the blonde smiled. "Is it true tomorrow there will be a big storm?" Luffy asked pointing at the setting sun. "I heard that as well. We are here to protect you guys, early morning we will take you to the hotel" the blonde officer ruffled Luffy's hair.

"You are a nice kid, how old are you?" the blonde asked. "I will be fifteen tomorrow!" my little husband grinned. "Bet you want to celebrate it with your girlfriend?" the blonde sipped his coffee and kept eye on the road below.

"I don't have a girlfriend" Luffy smiled. "A cute and nice guy of fifteen now days have a girlfriend, I am surprised you don't!" the blonde laughed. "I am married" Luffy spoke with a serious face. "For real?"

"Yes" my husband flaunted his ring on his hand and neck. "How old is your wife? You must be a Noble" the blonde laughed. "I have a husband" Luffy pouted. "You married a man?" my husband nodded.

"Shit, I recall the law about marriage, being changed. Wow, so umm I guess your husband is missing you" the blonde ran his finger in his long hair. "Yeah, I am sure he will rush to Long Ring to celebrate my birthday" Luffy grinned.

"Young love, by the way, I am married to a man as well" the blonde blushed showing his ring. "Wow, my friend chopper has two daddies too" Luffy grinned. "Kids, haha..." the blonde was laughing. "What?" Luffy asked. "Nothing it's my personal joke" the blonde blushed harder.

"Blonde nii-chan where do you live?" my husband asked. "The same place you come from" the blonde informed. "Can I meet you in future?" Luffy asked. "Sure, give me your number, I shall ring you once I reach home?" the blonde wrote Luffy's number in his memo book. "Luffy you are etched to my memory" the blonde patted Luffy's cheeks.

" You dumped your husband to date a teenager now?" a huge man with round mountain glasses and grey hair stood in front of the blonde. "Go away Burgess" the blonde hissed. "Your fight is still going on, as expected from ass-lickers. Anyways what a cute face you have brat" Burgess cupped Luffy's chin to look at him.

"Leave my face" my husband glared. "A peep talks back" Burgess smirked. "Burgess leave Luffy" the blonde yelled. "I am not hurting him"

"Your touch is bad, don't say later I did not warn you" Luffy glared. "Bad touch! I am not a pervert like the guy you are sitting beside brat. He married a man, now he fights with him every day and cries to bed in the night" before Burgess could talk more, my husband had kicked him hard.

"What if he married a man, don't talk bad about blonde nii-chan. I also have a husband, don't talk bad about people you know nothing about. Blonde nii-san doesn't need your opinion" Luffy pulled the stunned blonde by his hand.

"Yes you can complain to my teachers, they are all resting in the tent with my classmates. My name is Monkey D Luffy" my husband walked with the blonde officer towards his tent.

Burgess looked surprised at first but a smile broke out as he took out his cell phone. "Boss I found him"

* * *

**I reached Long Ring** the exact moment Luffy's bus arrived at the hotel. I could not wish him at night since the network was scarce on the hilltop and I was driving. I parked my car and stood in front of the entrance of the hotel. "Traffy, my husband pushed people in front of him to jump into my arms.

"Happy fifteenth birthday" I kissed his forehead. "Law-san, glad to meet you, please hear me out, your husband is in detention for next one week" Jimbe walked towards us. "I leave you for six days and you earn detention" I pull Luffy's cheeks.

"Um Shoury" my husband tried to speak. "Jimbe-san, I hope you don't mind if I pull Luffy out of the camp" I asked. "Not at all" Jimbe smiled. "By the way mister fifteen what did you do to earn detention now?" I again pulled his cheeks.

"Please forgive Luffy-kun, he lost his temper because a colleague of mine was being rude to me" I saw a blonde-haired guy was bowing to me. "It's fine, umm Luffy-ya tends to get angry. Why should an army officer bow to a civilian" I hesitate as the blonde man was still bowing!

"Blonde nii-chan, please smile, my husband is not angry with me" Luffy grinned.

"If you say so Luffy-kun... LAW!" the blonde had the same surprised look on his face that I had when he looked up.

"Killer!" I lost my breath.

"Wow Traffy you know nii-chan?" my husband grinned.

"We dated" Killer and I spoke at the same time.

"Wow Traffy you like golden hair people too much shishishi" forever innocent was the look Killer and I gave each other. "It's been a long time, I am really surprised that Trafalgar Law married an angel, but who am I to talk" Killer smiled.

"It's been a while and I am happy you are married, I heard from Franky months back" I smile. "Luffy-kun it was wonderful meeting you, I have to go back now. Happy birthday and Law I would love to meet Luffy-kun again back home, so please do accompany him later" Killer bowed again.

"Sure" I nod, like hell I would let Luffy meet Killer and his husband alone.

* * *

**"Happy birthday"** I drove Luffy away from the hotel his camp and Boa Hancock was residing in.

"Why does Traffy love to blindfold me?" my husband grinned as he walked inside the room. "As my love, you enjoy surprises" I kiss his cheek and open his eyes.

"Oh my god!" Luffy's jaw dropped. "I guess it's time you enjoy the real viewfinder" I patted his back. "Traffy just knows what I love most!" my husband was drooling at the gift on the queen-sized bed. "I can use it in next camp after exams!" Luffy rushed to the bed and held the DSLR peeping at him.

"So fifteen, what's the first photograph you want to take and where?" I sit beside Luffy. "Huh?" my husband looked at me.

"You know it's going to storm for the next three days, we will be stuck in this hotel room. I am giving you an option for a short trip to take the first click in the place you want to go" I lay the map of Long Ring and ruffle the black hair of my husband and left him to choose.

After almost two years of marriage, I should have had become used to Luffy's antics. But no I was not, normal never happened with him. As I walked out of the washroom with a T-shirt in my hand, I saw my husband concentrating on the toy in his hand.

"Enjoying your toy my dear boy?" I smirked as I walked towards the dressing table. As I rolled my T-shirt and positioned my arms above my head I turned my head on impulse. Bingo the first click happened! The boy gave a satisfied sigh and looked at me with a grin.

"You had to take my photograph love?" I put on my T-shirt and walk around the room to close the window as the weather had become gloomy and the storm would break soon. "Traffy hardly has any photographs, all I see are Perona and Fatheringo in albums and very few of Traffy. I have decided I will take as many photos of Traffy as I can" my husband was serious.

"Have I ever stopped you?" it was useless trying to change his mind. "Nope" Luffy jumped out to hug me. "I am being loved today" I whisper. "What Traffy?" Luffy looks up. "Nothing, your cake must arrive soon" I look at Luffy, he was plain cute looking at first glance, but the more I look he was growing into a beautiful man.

"Will we have Meat cake like last year?" Luffy asked. "There are great cuisines around the world without meat you know?" I frown. "Shishishi... But I love meat the most in the world" Luffy grins. I still was in a fight with meat to be on top of Luffy's love list.

* * *

**After the little celebration** we husbands had, the storm had broken out! It was early May but it felt like chilling winter. After six days of trekking and rafting my dearest husband had fallen asleep. The more it thundered the more Luffy snuggled inside me.

Finally, my husband was sleeping on top of my chest and his left leg coiled around me and his hand clung to my neck with the blanket covering us. The storm was growing at a steady speed and I could feel the pitch dark world outside. I hugged Luffy and fell to sleep.

I woke up when my phone began to ring. None in work would disturb me now, Tashigi or Perona had been warned. My father was flying somewhere. Curiosity made me pick up the call. "Law, it's me Doctor Pell" the name sounded familiar.

"I am sorry to disturb you late at night, but I have been trying to reach you for a long time" Doctor Pell informed. It clicked me the doctor was Luffy's sister-in-law Vivi's distant uncle. "Yes Doctor Pell, I did remember you a day or three back" I inform.

"You had sent a patient to me right?" Doctor Pell asked. "Yes, I did ask him to visit you" I adjust Luffy on my chest. "Is everything alright with the man?" I ask. "Yes, I spoke to him, he had little hints of depression, but it will be gone once he talks with family members or friends. "If he is fine, why do you call me?" I enquire.

"You see while I was talking to him, I was called off to another ward. When I returned he was gone. I had checked the register but he came without an appointment since it's a private hospital my nurses are having a hard time. If you could recall his name it would be a great help to my staff?" Doctor Pell asked.

The parting smile of the old man suddenly struck my head running a sudden chill in my bones. "Doctor Law" Doctor Pell mistook my silence for call drop. "Umm, sorry, my husband is fast asleep on top of me" I blush. "Ah sorry to disturb, I will call in the morning for the name, it's tough for a doctor to recall a single name" Doctor Pell actually felt sorry.

"Marshall Teach, the name of the old man was Marshall D Teach"

I inform with a sudden uneasy feeling growing in my heart.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now you have met Killer, so all the pervs start guessing who his husband is! And Blackbeard has made his official entry. You can start biting your fingers now if you thought I won't bring an action to the story, you are a little mistaken. Now feel free to think what I am up to hehehehehehehehe.
> 
> EVIL AUTHOR LAUGH!
> 
> NOW GO FOLLOW ME ON INSTAGRAM AT KHEPIARI! T______T   
and meet my amazing handsome son Gucciko Paul!


	14. Employment!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like I promised we were back to Luffy's hometown to celebrate his mother's birthday with whole family months back. The brothers were again after my throat and escaping them was harder than last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STAY HOME. WASH HANDS. KEEP YOUR HOME CLEAN. WEAR THE BLOODY MASKS!
> 
> AND TO THE MEMBERS IN OUR LAWLU CHAT GROUP!  
STUDY YOU BRATS!
> 
> AND YOU BRATS WHO READING THIS GO FOLLOW ME ON INSTAGRAM @ khepiari and follow my cat son Gucciko at @TailofGucciko

**"I want to work"** as I sat in our huge library my ball of sunshine walked in. I kept flipping the pages of my book and did not look up; I was expecting the story to come up eventually. He sat opposite to me and from the corner of my eyes I could see his determination and pout forming on those adorable lips.

"I want to work Traffy!" I finally looked up with a raised eyebrow. "Everyone is working in part-time jobs, Ussop is working hard so that he and Kaya can go to Louge Town" Luffy pouted. "If I am not wrong, both are from really well off place, Ussop's dad Yassop is in the production business. You mean both are planning to go honeymooning before they get married" I close my book.

"I don't know, but Ussop said he and Kaya are going to spend sweet time locked in a room. It will be boring just to be locked up in the room. Right Traffy?" big innocent eyes tortured me. "Yeah, what a waste!" I smiled.

"I want to work too" we were back to square one. "Why may I ask? We are married, any place you want to go, I will take you, haven't I done that for the last two years?" I asked. "Yes like you promised" Luffy grinned.

Like I promised we were back to Luffy's hometown to celebrate his mother's birthday with whole family months back. The brothers were again after my throat and escaping them was harder than last time.

On the day of our second anniversary instead of land refuge, I took the sea road. Not only was the brother duo but Boa Hancock and Akainu dead against it. I smuggled him out from school to celebrate with the help of Ussop. We cruised in the middle of the sea for three days with the help of my father-in-law. Even enjoying my own wedding Anniversary was scary and Luffy had no idea of the mental trauma I went through.

"I want to work Traffy" Luffy grinned. "Why?" I frowned not because I hated saying him, no, but at the thought of the overprotective family, Luffy had. "I just want to" he grinned. I hung my head in defeat there was no reasoning against the impulse this boy had.

"You can work" I sighed. "Yeppppi" he jumped on my lap to hug me. I let him nuzzle in my chest and I secured my hand around his waist. "But" I smirked. "But what?" Luffy frowned. "I will decide what kind of part-time job you do! Take it or leave it" I smirked.

"Deal" he hugged me hard.

* * *

**"Traffy do you really want me to work or not?"** Luffy pouted a week later as he rolled on the bed while I sat on the floor. "Why?" I reclined my back against the bed. "It's the fifty-seventh work ad that you've declined" Luffy rested his chin on my head. "I am being through," I say in my professional voice

"Really? You don't want me to be a waiter, why again?" Luffy asked. "You are clumsy and you will break plates" I inform, _the real reason was I didn't want rich perverts to eye his body._

"I can't work in departmental store" Luffy sighed. "No people steal from there and you will be blamed by everyone" _again I did not want those college guys to mistake him for an easy pick-up._

"I can't work in the gas station" Luffy laughed. "No way, what if you decide to play and burn down the station" _it was again a good pick-up place._

"Pizza delivery boy?" my little husband asked. "You have to ride a bike! So No!" _what if someone said they want a lift and he would help them, obviously._

"Bookshop?" Luffy asked again with hopeful eyes. "You will read all the comics there and not study and confuse people while deciding books" _romance reading school girls would be there to ask him out._

"Florist?" another hopeful voice. "You will prick your hand with thorn" _what if while selling flowers someone fell for him._

"A diner is no" Luffy grinned. "You will eat all the food" _and that was the real reason behind it._

"How about working in a children's home?" Tashigi knocked at my door.

"Go away" I could see Luffy already getting excited. "If I leave you to pick a job for Luffy-kun, he is bound to be caged" Tashigi was right, I knew it, I agreed, but I was scared.He was too young. "Law, there is a government home for kids, it hires teens to help out, the pay is not bad. This might help Luffy-kun to get into university into future" Tashigi smiled.

"Have you inspected the place?" I asked. "Don't you trust me?" Tashigi asked. "With my life, if you have glasses on" I smirk. "Shut up, Luffy-kun will work with young kids left alone in the world. He is a ball of happiness and he will help them. So your usual worries will go away?" Tashigi figured my troubles. "Yes, they will love Luffy, but no one will ask him out! Don't try to absorb all of Luffy's love alone Law" she yelled! This woman was harsh.

"Fine, since Tashigi says so... Luffy you can work in Children's home" I grinned and my little husband chocked me in happiness.

"Law the world is not as cruel as you think. I will send a recommendation letter." Tashigi left with a smirk.

* * *

**Trusting Tashigi was really not a good idea.** Being a government officer, her police instincts made her trust the official documents blindly. Sending Luffy to the job was both a mistake and a boon. Two weeks after Luffy began working for Smile House, my little husband called me.

"Luffy-ya, are you done so early?"I asked. "No Traffy, can you come here right now" Luffy sounded tensed. "Why?" I asked. "Two kids day before yesterday and three kids today have fainted" Luffy was really worried. "Why didn't you call 311? A government doctor would come to help" I asked.

"Everyone thinks its passing flu, but I sense something bad" Luffy feeling bad was a wakeup call, his instincts worked like spider senses. "I am on my way. "Thank you" Luffy relaxed on other side.

Going alone was an exciting idea, but I pulled my gang out of the hospital. Once we reached Smile Home, Luffy pulled me to the children. Five of them were sleeping now, but the caretakers informed that once in a while kids fell ill like this. They assumed because of poor food quality and changing weather these faintings happened.

We began checking the kids up, soon we realised these kids were the victim of drug testing. Each kid had puffed up eyes, partial amnesia, high blood pressure etc. They were fed a tiny amount of drugs every day. The weaker kids fell ill sooner, I was sure more kids were affected. Someone in the Home was playing with their health. Before we could call Police, I saw my little husband hug a familiar blond.

"Killer, why are you here?" I asked. "Luffy-kun called me up, I changed my branch, now I am stationed here. Luffy-kun informed me his doubts two days before, we heard a new drug called SAD was out in the market and was being experimented. But we never knew it would be used on kids" Killer sighed.

"Yeah, these ki... I mean children were the first set of guinea pigs, I guess you can begin investigation soon" I nod. "If possible, change staff members or at least question them" Bepo spoke. "I recommend a thorough checking of each child" Sachi spoke and Penguin nodded.

"Luffy-kun, thank you" Killer bowed. "We can leave now right?" Penguin asked while Bepo took my husband ahead to the car. "Yes, my fellow officers are here already" Killer smiled. "Thanks to you guys coming and treating the kids. We can crack a racket here" Killer looked worried. "Killer I heard you got married?" Sachi as blunt as always. "Yeah" Killer blushed. "Look after the children" I spoke.

"Still avoiding child's synonym Law?" Killer smirked. "I promise I will send Luffy on brunch with you" I clench my jaws. Like Hell! Ever was I going to do that bastard! I screamed in my head.

* * *

**"We are going to celebrate"** a month later my little husband was dancing in our bedroom with his paycheque in hand. "They even gave me a bonus" Luffy giggled. It was a government reward for being an alert citizen. "I know you really are happy if you want to hold another party trust me you will need at least five hundred of those payslips love" I walked out of the bathroom in a towel wrapping my waist as I saw him float around me in circles. It was difficult to change around him.

"I know! Only we will celebrate" Luffy sang. "Who are we?" I asked. "Traffy, and me of course" Luffy giggled. "Traffy, will those tattoos ever fade?" Luffy asked. "Huh? No, but they need to get re-touched time to time" 

"When will you make me one?" Luffy asked. "After you turn eighteen?" I said in a deadpan voice. "Wow" Luffy rolled on the bed and I wore my boxers but Lufy didn't care! Innocent moron! And sat down to look at the payslip sitting on my dressing table. "How and where do you want to celebrate?" I asked.

"I will follow the words of Ussop-sama" Luffy spoke. "What did that long nose liar say?" I asked. "Great Ussop-sama's manual to dating" Luffy laughed as he threw me my pyjamas. "Dating?" I asked. I flop on the bed after putting on the comfortable pyjamas that Tashigi gifted me as a late birthday gift the shirt of the pair now belonged to Luffy and it was too huge for him. "I am taking Traffy on a date" what the hell was I doing for the last two years was my question. Could a married couple even date? This boy was really going to be my death.

* * *

**"Law looks troubled"** Sachi walked inside my ward with a cup of coffee. "Don't bug Law much" Bepo was looking after the child I just operated. "Want a doughnut?" Penguin asked. "Go away" I took Sachi's cup and began drinking it.

"Hey, that's mine" Sachi puffed his face. "Get another one" I glared. "What's troubling you?" Penguin asked. "Sexual frustration" I informed. "You forced Luffy-kun?" Bepo turned scary. "No it's just he is growing more good looking every day" I sighed.

"You heard right he took a part-time job, now he is taking me on a date" I grumbled. "Drive, dine, dessert and come back home?" Sachi smiled. "Yeah" I nod. "That's torture" Penguin nodded. "Umm Law" Sachi looked confused.

"Yeah?" I handed my empty cup to Bepo. "Luffy-kun is fifteen, isn't it normal for guys of this age to have wet dreams and stuff" as if I had not noticed it myself. "He sleeps well, his bathing time is half an hour and if it's more than that trust me he is asleep in the tub. I generally throw away our clothes to laundry basket I have not seen a white stain" I say in my professional voice.

"But semen formation and you collection must have developed by now," Penguin tells me. "He is a late bloomer" Bepo sees sunshine everywhere. "Law have you ever thought if he is not a sexual being?" Sachi gives a weird smile. "I have wondered that too" Penguin mumbles.

"You sleep in the same bed, you have bathed each other time and again, he sees you naked now and then. What if?" Sachi throws the thoughts. "I told you he is a late bloomer" Bepo kicks both of them out. "Law, we saw in the wedding he is not an ordinary boy, the day his sexual awakening happens you will be giving Sachi and Penguin hard time" Bepo pats me.

* * *

**"Traffy wear this!"** my little husband was wearing black three-quarter trousers, red t-shirt, a cardigan and his trademark footwear. "Wear this" he was flagging my white t-shirt and navy blue hood. "I am already wearing jeans; you want me to go full casual?" I asked. "Yes" as demanding as ever.

I decided to agree and walked towards the corner shelf for keys. "We are not taking car" Luffy grinned. "We are walking?" I asked. "Nope!" Luffy pulled me by the hand. "Traffy Surprise!" I was standing in front of my mansion to find Luffy's bicycle waiting for me.

"Are you fuc... I mean are you kidding me Luffy-ya?" I almost spell fuck. "No, Great Ussop-sama's itinerary says the boyfriend should take his girlfriend on a date in his ride" I wanted to kill that bastard. "But we are married!" I pouted now.

Without anymore word, I sat behind his bicycle and my husband began peddling. Being tall was handy whenever he sped up I controlled his motion with my legs. At every turn, I kept telling him to speed down. He had no fear and I kept my eyes open, though it was a cycle ride I felt death grinning behind my back with its scythe resting on my nape.

I guessed next a diner would be our place to eat. But to my surprise, it was a semi-fancy restaurant decorated in tinted glass and wooden work. Luffy grinned at me expecting a reaction from me. "This is a good place Luffy-ya" I ruffled his hair. "You think so Traffy?" my husband looked at me with surprise. "Yes it's cool" I nod.

"Sir please park my bicycle" my little husband handed the key to the guy parking cars and bike. "Bicycle?" the man in green cap looked surprised but he smiled and opened the door for us. One of the waitresses walked towards us.

"We have reservations" my husband grinned. "Sir, under what name May I ask?" the girl looked at me in confusion. "Mr. Monkey D. Luffy Law" my husband smiled. "You did that to your name?" I asked as the girl took us to our seat.

"No, they were not taking a reservation under my name and age. I finally told them I was married, still, they did not do it. At last, Fatheringo helped me" he got fooled by that blonde bastard. "What about the reservation cost Luffy-ya?" I asked.

"Reservation cost? For what Traffy?" big innocent and pure eyes were looking back at me. "Nothing" I shook my head, he had no idea about reservation cost, my father paid for it and I was not going to break this to my husband now. Otherwise, my father would earn a bounty point on my husband's list.

"Why this restaurant?" I asked after the waitress was informed of pre-ordered food. "Ussop-sama's manual says to take your girlfriend on a place she feels comfortable in. "And?" I asked. "Traffy doesn't like crowded places so I chose this place" so he really figured my dislikes and likes.

When food came, I was so happy that there was not a single item related to bread. Luffy really put his effort and I was not letting him be disheartened. "Traffy do you like the food?" Luffy asked taking big bites of his meat. "Yes it is delicious" I smiled.

"Yosh, next will be film and Traffy and I have the couple's seat" the word couple's seat broke my heart. We were married for two years now, yet we were far from doing things the married couple did. Yet, just being with him made me so happy. "Great" I started attacking my dessert.

* * *

**"Teach-san"** one of those skinny pimps sat in front of the fat man sitting on those ancient chairs. "What is it?" the man known as Blackbeard in underworld asked. "The dealing in SAD has been postponed by a month or two" the pimp trembled.

"Why?" Teach asked. "A young boy who joined the Smile Home sensed some foul play; he called few doctors and Central Police. We cannot experiment the drug on those orphan kids anytime soon" the skinny man bowed.

"Get me details about that brat" Teach grumbled. "We already did" another man from shadows handed the folder to Teach. "Are you teasing me?" Teach grinned with his missing tooth. "Revenge comes full circle! Its Dragon's brat! I don't want him killed! Killing him won't ignite the pain like hurting and torturing the boy" Blackbeard laughed.

"Boss what do you want? Are you too soft to kill now" another heavy female voice asked. "Oh nothing, I am not soft, but that boy's mother was a nice lady. When I was killing her, she was not even afraid to leave her kids behind. I have respect for her. So I won't kill the boy, but take revenge against Dragon, Shanks and the lady" Teach laughed.

"But getting excess to Monkey D Luffy will be hard" another spoke. "He has shadow bodyguards, Doflamingo and Garp always are informed about him. They have a police officer living in the house. Even that husband of his was once known as Surgeon Of Death on the streets. Even though the boy got employed by Smile Home, he is protected most of the time." Another informed.

"Take one step at a time" Teach grinned as he drank his drink.

* * *

**As we walked inside the mall** Luffy was going to show me the film in I fell something cold poke my back. "Raise your hands, you are under arrest for child prostitution" a cold voice whispered behind my back. I snapped and pushing Luffy behind me I turned around.

"Child what?" I glared. "Law it's you" Smoker growled. "Yo! Smokey!" Luffy waved. "Hey brat" Smoker nodded. "What are you both doing here?" Smoker asked. "We are on a date" Luffy laughed. "Do married people go on a date?" Smoker asked. "Why are you here White Chase?" I asked.

"Family time, we are celebrating, my brat graduated from school and now got into GrandLine University" Smoker looked little irritated but proud. "Congrats" I wish. "Smoker what you are doing?" a tall pink-haired woman walked beside Smoker. "Law! Keeping out of crime boy?" the pink-haired woman smiled. "Hello, Hina-san" I knew her well too.

"Traffy you know the lady?" Luffy asked. "Luffy-ya meet Hina-san White Chase's wife, she is also a police officer" I spoke. "Traffy, Smoker it's the same brat who gave us a hard time! Remember how he hated when we called him anything but Trafalgar! Now, this little pipsqueak calls him Traffy" Hina was giggling and my eyes were growing tense.

"Hina, let it be, Law is a doctor now" Smoker saw my tensed face. "Wow, it fits his name, surgeon of D..." Smoker suddenly pulled Hina into a kiss which surprised me and Luffy found it cute as he was quick to take a snap. "What happened to you Smoker today?" Hina was blushing hard. "Nothing, just felt like it" Smoker blushed harder.

"Ahem... Ahem," a cough broke behind. "Dad if you want to romance around, why bring me? You and mom could have left me to my room" a similar brat looked at me. "You" the girl almost ran for my throat. "Hold on brat" Smoker pulled the girl by the waist.

"Dad he is the guy who threatened me last year" the girl hissed. "Yes, you tried to kiss my husband" I glared. "What husband?" Hina asked pulling her daughter. "Hina, Law married that brat" Smoker hissed while his daughter tried to break free. "Yosh Traffy is my husband" Luffy grinned.

"Dad he is the guy Surgeon of De..." Smoker banged her head. "Enough Bonney, Hina we are going to watch the film now" Smoker really had a hard time with two pink heads as he pulled his wife and daughter away. Now I realised how this Bonney girl knew about my street name.

"Traffy, why do the police know you so well?" Luffy asked. "I was a bad boy when I was your age, Smoker and Hina-san helped me change" I did not lie but I did not say the detailed version of the story as I pulled him closer to my chest. "Did you always want to be a doctor Traffy?" same innocent looks. "Why?" I asked. "They were calling you by your professional name! Surgeon!" Luffy grinned.

"Not exactly doctor, but I did want to be a surgeon" I informed. "Okay" Luffy gave an assuring smile and we walked inside the theatre. Again my heart stung when I saw the couple's seat. He was still too naive to enjoy the bliss of the seat. We sat on the seat and soon between us sat a large bucket of popcorn.

Still, I managed the courage to hold his hand. I kept interlocking our fingers, I circled his palms with my finger, but the expected reaction never came. I pulled his cheek and kissed his cheeks during a sloppy scene. Luffy just smiled and stuffed more popcorn in his mouth and cuddled into my chest but the blush I was hoping for never came.

After the movie got over, I was treated to an ice-cream of my choice. Luffy again decided to peddle us home. So what's next on Great Ussop-sama's manual?" I asked as we rode past half-filled roads. "Drop your date home and kiss your date goodnight if your date was well" Luffy laughed.

"Yosh it was fun" Luffy opened the door to our bedroom with a satisfied smile. "Thank you" I fell on the bed. "Traffy did you enjoy?" Luffy asked. "Yeah, it's all middle-school for me" I grinned. Luffy climbed the bed and planted a kiss on my cheek. "Now our Date is complete Traffy" he cuddled me like a soft toy.

The kiss lacked the sensation that spoke of love. There was no doubt Luffy loved me, but what love was it? I was expecting too much from a fifteen-year-old. But the kiss was plain skin touching similar to rubbing of exposed skin with others in a crowded metro. The creepy feeling inside me rose from what Penguin and Sachi spoke before. Now it irritated me. What if my husband was indeed asexual?

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer- watashi wa wanpisu o shoyu shite inai!
> 
> Guys thank you for reading and commenting you have no idea how much encouraging it is, nothing much happened in this chapter though only Luffy putting fire in Blackbeard's backyard. Yes, it has been two years of the wedding. I did not write about the second anniversary, because let's assume Ace and Sabo were again high and going after the couple. Luffy is now fifteen and a half, Law will have a hard time. Luffy is growing sexier too, I had to make Luffy work, it is essential for the plot.
> 
> Though in India we don't have to work part-time culture while studying in school. If you are poor you just work and go school somehow, if you are middle class you just study your arse off to please your parents' ambitions! Ask me, how many fucking degrees I have and still, my parents are not happy about my career choices or job! Bwahahahah!


	15. Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was confused if I should be happy about this or sad that it was time I spoke my shitty past to him. My eyes grew large at Luffy being so angry. "Traffy you can kiss me" my husband dropped another bomb on me. "Huh?" I looked confused. "Kiss me" Luffy gritted. I bowed and kissed his cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some underage sex-related thought process that might make you uncomfortable. I have marked it for you. You can skip that part. 
> 
> And don't do what stupid Law did in his teenage.

**My husband was walking** ahead of me and I was following him holding his school bag on my shoulder. The black trousers were sweeping the roads and his white shirt was yellow with dust. At times I felt I was not paying him to study but fight in school. The reason we were walking was obvious, my husband was held back in detention and Ussop had borrowed his bicycle for the day and hence I came to walk with him.

"Luffy-kun" a pink-haired girl in a similar uniform rushed in front of my husband. My husband grinned and stopped his walk. I decided to stand a few meters away from them, though I was his husband, Luffy needed privacy too.

I saw the girl bow and it did not take one to be a genius, she was confessing her love to him. It was now frequent that my little husband was earning more confessions than ever before. Before I realised he had earned the eyes of the boys in the school too. Honestly, I was pissed to death. People I hated most were those who eyed my boy.

Luffy turned around and pointed his finger to me and the pink eyes of the girl grew large. My presence was always intimidating when confessions happened. In a general scenario, I would give a heart-wrenching glare and scare off the petty lovers. But this girl had tears, Luffy was her first love and her innocence was sparkling in her tiny tears drops forming in corner of eyes. Just my standing here was enough to break her heart.

I felt bad, but he was mine and I would make sure none ever went after him for too long. Now the girl suddenly turned towards Luffy and pulled my husband into a hug. My eyes grew large as I saw my lean husband's chest is pressed against the bountiful chest of the girl. The very sight revolted me and the next thing I saw the girl press a light kiss on Luffy's cheeks.

"Stop it or I will kill you" I yelled. Luffy pushed the girl back and took three steps back and ran towards me. "Traffy don't kill her" my husband held me in my waist. "Yowahoshi, just go! He really is my husband" Luffy yelled and the girl ran off. "Ne Traffy, see, she left" Luffy grinned and my anger shot up the head again when I saw his cheek.

I held him by the neck and dragged him to the nearby park. "Where are we going?" my husband asked. I made him sit on the bench taking his water bottle, I poured some on my hand and began splashing it on his right cheek. "Traffy?" Luffy now pouted. "Stain.." I gritted my teeth. "What Traffy?" my husband asked. "Lipstick stain, there is lipstick stain on your cheek and it pisses me off" I yelled.

"Traffy, she thought I was joking" Luffy looked surprised at me. "I am sorry Luffy-ya, it's just that I don't want other people to love you" I sat beside my husband. "But, the way you are, people will love you and it makes me angry. You will grow up, graduate school and enter college and more people will try to take you away from me, I am just afraid" I sounded pathetic.

"Shishishi... Traffy talks like Shanks" my husband hugged me. "Oye I am not like Shanks, that man is crazy" I protested. "Traffy should stop being so scary, now poor Yowahoshi is crying heart out in some corner. "I was about to kill her! She kissed your cheek! How dare she" I grumbled. "I had a feeling you would" my husband laughed.

* * *

**After the bursting of my anger**, my little husband and I decided we needed ice cream. But my world was about to crumble; my perfect curtain to keep Luffy wary of my shitty past was going to fall. Of all the secrets that I wanted Luffy to stay away from was around the corner.

I placed my hand in my little husband's small of the back and guided him towards the ice-cream parlour. As Luffy jumped up and down asking the girl in counter to create a huge combination of bright colours I felt a sudden but low spank on my buttocks. The very action struck fear down my spine and distant memory from my early teens pinched me.

I wanted to avoid looking back, but Luffy turned around to find a hand wearing black nail polish resting on my jeans-clad buttocks. If I did not react now Luffy would assume it was normal and indirectly I would lead to bigger trouble. It was I who told him about the bad touch two Christmases before.

At last I turned around jerking off the hand **"What do you think you are doing?"** both Luffy and I spoke at the same time though my husband was louder. Luffy was already frowning and my eyes stared at the one face I did not want to look at. I uncrossed my hands and asked Luffy to stay back, but I knew he would be rushing towards me.

The lipstick painted face smiled at me and the flame-red hair held back by goggles was giving me a sly grin. The similar orange eyes were glowing and looking at me with amusement. While my eyes travel to the figure taller than me. The legs were inside biker boots and bright red trousers while the upper part of the body was in a hunk vest and biker jacket. It was a too similar and painful sight in my eyes.

"Long time no see Troffy Boy" the heavy voice grinned. "You still are shorter than me" now the grin turned into a smirk. My eyes now concentrated on the face talking, there was a nasty scar on the eyes now maybe a year or two old, the sharp nose still flared when he laughed. Boy, I hated this face from the bottom of my heart. "Its Doctor Trafalgar Law for you" I gritted my teeth.

" Who is this firebeak?" Luffy was already beside me with ice cream in his hand and I mentally slapped myself. "Law, you pervert, I knew you loved young birds, but man this is an infant" the man standing in front of me laughed. "Utter another word and I swear you will be dead" I smiled and pushed Luffy back.

"Come on, tell me where do I get to pick up such fresh flower? Which school do you go to kid? You look rich type what do you need money for?" he was getting on my nerves and this husband of mine was oblivious that the talk was about him. But somehow I could sense Luffy did not like the guy standing in front of us. "Did you lose your hearing power biking around?" I placed the money on the counter and pulled Luffy by the hand.

"Trafalgar Law, you are being selfish now.. come on.. tell me Troffy Boy" the voice followed us. Before he could open his mouth again by hand rose into a fist and landed on the lipstick faced bastard. The asshole fell on the grey pavement earning yell from school girls. "Kid" a familiar blonde rushed towards us.

"I can't believe Killer... you married this guy... this guy of all the people.. He will never change Killer, I warned you years before" I spat in anger. "Law, you didn't have to hit him that hard" Killer picked up Kid who was willing to pound on me. "Kid fucking stay here... Why do you always cause trouble huh? It was just a normal date but no, you had to ruin it too" Killer ran his hand in his hair, his finger had turned pale in frustration.

"Killer I just wanted to ask him about the prosti..." a slap fell on Kid's face from Killer. "Because of this fucking mouth! Every time you open your mouth, you cause trouble" Killer yelled. "But Killer Law is picking up that boy and I just..." another smack fell on Kid.

"Luffy is Law's husband!" Killer was literally frustrated and tired of this guy's antics. My husband was frowning and before I knew my husband had already punched Kid. I pulled Luffy away and held him by the waist. "Law why is your husband punching me?" Kid hissed.

"Traffy let me go, he hurt Killer-san and made him sad" of course my husband liked my ex-boyfriend. "Hahhahahaha... Killer that kid just called Law, Traffy" to Kid it was big news. But for the last two years, people around me got used to my nickname. "Kid let's go okay" Killer held Kid's hand pulled him, but the red mammoth stood there.

"Oye kid! You know before he became a doctor, he was a gang member" I closed my eyes as my body went cold in anger. Suddenly my eyes blanked out and my life before the marriage flashed before my eyes. Everything began flashing backward and I could see Kid grinning and I felt helpless thirteen years old me and my hands dropped from Luffy's waist.

* * *

**_Back flash to Thirteen-Year-old Law_.**

_**I had lost my mother** for four years then; my blonde father was always traveling and looking after my sister. I was practically alone and angry at the world. I missed my mother, I had no friends or relatives to talk too. People of my age avoided me because of my intelligence and my frowning eyes did not help. So finally I decided to elope._

_I was thirteen but with puberty being blissful to me I looked like a healthy fifteen-year-old._

_All I wanted was a companion and someone to talk too. In-home all I had was Tashigi who was trying hard to be my other sister but she left for boarding school. I had an annoying sister who was ten years elder to me and we never agreed on anything. Akainu was always behind my back bickering on my lack of manners as a noble. All this pissed me!_

_So I had decided to leave home. I wrote a letter to my father saying to him that I had taken enough money from his study, to pay my school fees till I turned eighteen. I was a genius and I knew it since childhood, so I could graduate school with top scores without reading a word twice._

* * *

_**I packed my bag** and walked out of the manor one evening. Before I knew it, I was standing in a different town and I was standing in one of those shitty alleys where children from good families did not enter. I needed a job, was my first thought, I walked to the coffee cum bakery shop showing help wanted a sticker. Bad luck did prefer me and I did get the job. The shop was a legal face to a really bad gang before I realized I had already entered a dirty world._

_Being happy about the job, I looked for rented rooms. I lied in both my job and to my future landlord that I was fifteen. None bothered to ask for ID. I was so happy that I had run off from my father's house. I was free from the waiting and I would make new friends and forget the pain of losing my mother. Alas, I never made a decent friend on my rebellion days._

_The next day I enrolled myself in another shitty school which did not care about attendance, claiming I was on my own. The best part of this town was none cared. My certificate did not show my age only my grade and scores; I was always two grades ahead from people of my age so I tricked my school into believing I was fifteen. I felt freer and proud of myself._

_I had a room that I shared with six people older than me. None cared who came or who left since my life was not important to my own family members why would have I cared about those roommates. We never spoke but saw each other._

_Sometimes I would enter finding a couple making out on their bed, other times in one corner someone was smoking something fishy and toxic for the human body with glee. I did not have a bed but a sleeping bag and often they would take it, another time I would find the room filled with stink, parties happened and none cared if I stayed or not. Overall it was a messy place and I felt accepted there. But soon unknowingly I had become part of the drug-dealing gang. I was fifteen in their eyes and they sent me as a delivery boy._

* * *

_**On such delivery,** I met the biggest mistake of my life. "You are a new face huh boy?" Kid was in the second year of college then. "Huh?" I looked confused as I stood at his doorstep. "Rookie in the gang I meant" Kid took the box and put the money in my hand. It was the first time I received direct payment. I was told all payment happened online._

_"Did you not pay online?" I asked. "Oh yes I did, this is a tip for you" he smiled and my fake fifteen-year-old heart was happy. By the time I realized I was at Kid's door with boxes twice a week. I found him cool and his tattoos were intriguing. Another six months later I figured I was part of a drug-dealing gang._

_I received enough tips here and there to get my first tattoo. I asked Kid to take me to a parlour, but he offered to do it for free and teach me how to do it. I got my arms tattooed and a few days after the tattoos, I got my name Surgeon of Death!_

_An opposite gang had hanged upon us, I had already utilized my limited knowledge of human anatomy to beat up five guys. I beat up those guys very efficiently without killing them. I had become taller and stronger, my hidden bosses took a liking of me and trained me to become a proper member. In another two months, I was an expert with the sword. I could cut people without killing if required. More tattoos came up._

* * *

_**My meetings with Kid** became more regular, he began hanging out in the cafe, on the pretext of wanting to look at my textbooks he found out about my living condition. Soon I was sitting behind him on his bike with my rucksack on my back. I had moved in with Kid and I felt happy. I thought he liked me and I could confine my loneliness in him. But I was wrong! Kid came with his own big baggage of broken family, heartbreaks, affairs, loans, drugs, and whatnot. He was a **messed** up guy._

_On the first night with him I realized we had only one mattress, that same night I drank my first beer, wine, cheap alcohol, and passed out. The next morning I missed school as I woke up and Kid was sitting up looking at me with curiosity. "You never drank before?" Kid asked. "No" I shook my head. "And you work for a gang, smuggling and transporting drugs! Troffy boy" Kid was laughing._

_"Its Trafalgar Law not Troffy" I hissed both because of the name and my body revolting inside._

_I frowned before I could register, his faded lipstick-stained lips slammed on mine. It was neither the most romantic or smooth kiss. If it was anything it was violent, because of his height and strength Kid had pushed me to the mattress and was trying to devour my lips and I did not reciprocate. "That's it! You are my Troffy Boy" I punched him hard on the sharp nose. "Hahaha.. you are strong, I like you" Kid was still above me._

_"You are not fifteen are you?" Kid asked as moved away from me and my eyes grew large. "How old are you?" Kid asked. "I will be fourteen this October. "Man, seventeen-year-old Killer leaves me and I end up housing another teen! But anybody will do, turn fourteen soon" Kid stood up. "What do you mean?" I gritted my teeth._

_"You are a runaway, you faked your age, you work for a gang and you already left your apartment. So I am all you have, have you ever had sex before Troffy Boy?" Kid smirked. "No" I glared._

_"Try to leave me and I will tell the police you are a runaway" this one sentence was enough to make me fall in the trap._

* * *

***THIS PART MIGHT MAKE YOU UNCOMFORTABLE***

**( YOU can stop reading from here)**

_**I fell for Kid's trap** and I practically became his housewife doing the basic housework. I had never liked girls in particular. But Kid's kisses every night proved I found pleasure in the company of men, in dark alleys, I would kiss the boys from my school and compared them to Kids, but I never loved Kid. His kisses never left an impact; it was pleasurable sometimes but nothing more._

_I stayed with him because I wanted my father to feel bad. I knew I was smart and I could escape but entering this bad relationship with a college-going guy was epic of rebelliousness. Once I turned fourteen it did not take Kid long to drop hints he wanted sex. The concept of virginity in mind had vanished long before as I found it pointless. I was assured Kid was a safe guy to experiment with._

_A week or two later Kid made sure I was drunk enough to be wobbly but not fall unconscious. By the time his lips pressed to mine, I knew I was doing something wrong. I tried to push Kid away but he was demanding and I gave in without another fight. I don't even remember what or how I felt that night except for the voice of Kid constantly humming and laughing. The sex was alright I think, he tried his best to be careful and control his excitement, but the sex was just sex that turned into a meaningless blur of memory the next day. I didn't remember the touches or the intercourse. "Fourteen is right age Law. I will make you cum all you want. Law this is how sex is done"these were the only thing that remained with till this day. The sense of a mistake I couldn't undo._

_With the sex entering our life I became Kid's bitch, in front of people he behaved liked the top I was his Troffy Boy. He would proudly show me off as his new toy, groping my ass in public, giving light spank on my back while walking on the road. I was his property and I did not feel like retorting. I played along pretending to be his bottom. In reality, Kid loved being the bottom he was the bigger guy of us, he had a reputation to keep._

_What we had was not love but a vulgar relationship beyond the description of the word. Kid always had a name in his head Killer. Often I would find him going after blondes just to check if it was Killer._

_Smoker and Hina were soon after us for being a biker and being part of a gang. Once Smoker cornered me and he figured my real age. I escaped but Smoker gathered enough resources to find about Kid and me time and again. In front of my gang I was the gay guy you don't mess with, to them I was sixteen but in reality, I was fourteen._

_Smoker and Hina tried to catch me on my big assignments but I would somehow escape. I would play the bitch Troffy Guy and rode around bikes with Kid. By that time I had learned to draw tattoos. I covered my chest in tribal art. I was being drowned more into drugs and sex. I would fuck around with people who caught my eyes. Kid was never a monogamous guy, this is the reason his actual love left him to rot and I saw no reason to be loyal to jerk like him. Sex with people I met for one night was comforting, but the drugs and the booze had numbed me. Even the comfort I sought in strangers began fading away._

_By the time I turned fifteen the streets knew Surgeon of Death. Kid found another toy in his new workplace as he graduated from college a month or two later. He decided to move to better housing complex and asked me to move in with him. I declined to result in verbal abuse, physical fight, and eventually sex. Though he moved away he tried to drop by for a quick fuck now and then. By this time I was a hollow man._

_But eventually, our fights grew larger and violent. We fought and fucked, fucked, and fought. As it went beyond my hand I kicked him out for good. _

* * *

**RESTART READING FROM HERE**

_Two weeks later I began my first normal relationship with a blonde guy. It was Kid's Killer who had come looking for Kid in his old place. Killer was a nineteen-year college student then, aspiring to join the central police. The moment Killer saw me, he could see his own reflection in me, instead of leaving me alone, he stayed. He stayed to look after the mess Kid had left and the self-harm I was indulging in. That kindness he showed was the first time I understood how deep I had gone down the rabbit hole._

_I won't say I fell in love with Killer, but I liked him a lot. He was caring and sweet; the three months we spent together were sweet and normal. Under Killer's influence, I was slowly cutting down dirty work and preparing for college entrances. But I was not blind, Killer loved Kid and could not ever forget his love. Six months before I turned sixteen, Kid was banging my door again._

_He wanted Killer to leave me immediately and go with him. Kid could not see Killer with me, but this time I decided to fight. I wanted Killer to stay with me because Kid was wrong but again I was not the right either. I lost Killer to Kid that night, as I was beaten up badly and Killer was lifted off his feet and dragged out of the apartment. Within a night Kid left the town to start afresh with Killer._

_In anger I became ruthless and scary, this anguish of losing Killer was maddening and me more daring, it also made Smoker chase me down with a battalion. I was caught three weeks later finally; my father found me behind custody. I was right under his nose yet for two years he could not find me, I was happy that I had troubled him so much. I was expecting an overdramatic shower of expressions or something stupid like a speech about the choice to say **no**. But I was slapped hard on the face by my father in frustration. Before I realized my pink-headed sister Perona was crying her heart out and hugging me and Tashigi was ready to dice me with weepy eyes. My father joined too with tears._

_But the tattoos on me enraged my father further, he dug out everything about my two years. I was far too damaged and too addicted by this point. The next day I was put back to Grand Line high, my father made sure none of the gang members were hidden he tracked them all. The cafe was burned down in a mysterious fire, the whole alley, and my old apartment building was bought by my father. To assure Killer's happiness I requested the mad father of mine to send Vergo as a messenger._

_Every week I had to meet with Smoker and Hina and a counselor to give up using drugs. I was in the rehab therapy sessions for few months. They would ask me about my drug business and make me talk about my two years. Being minor saved me from being put to prison. Battling addiction was the hardest part. I was under a constant watch and everything I did was up for evaluation. My father was not taking chances. He settled down with me in the house. Perona kept the legal battle going for me while Tashigi moved back from the boarding school for me. I had no other option but to be honest and give up on drugs._

_After I turned sixteen I was the youngest student to be accepted at Grand Line Medical University. I was given a clean chit and before the first day of my college. I virtually had killed the junkie me and tattooed my hands with the word death to signify a fresh start. I had also killed my hopeful self and dedicated my life to solitude._

_Though I made friends with the three idiots I did keep aloof for a while. They accepted me with my shitty nature and I did the same. I did warm up to them and they helped me grow better when I tripped the first time craving drugs and they nursed me back. For the first time in my life, I made friends and they were three idiots who were not part of any gang or drug addicts or twisted and they accepted me for being me! When I tripped and craved drugs they stopped me from relapsing time and again. They understood recovery was not easy and gave me their undying support. They kept reminding me that being sober was a one-day battle at a time. They started taking me out and brought friends they thought I could date. I eventually began dating the blonde guys hoping they would be nice like Killer, first meeting a guy majoring in pathology, another in oncology. But it became evident I could not love. Cavendish wooed me but he figured out I was too nice to take a stand and dumped me._

_In four years' time before my marriage, I met Killer in different places, it seemed Kid had given up the playboy nature, but he was far from removed from his drugs. But the emotion I saw in Killer's eyes for Kid was love. This was the dedication I wanted to give to my lover and the dedication I wanted from him, but I had given up on love._

_And four years after my return to normal life as a sober person, I was brought back to being alive by this little husband clutching my hand. I fell in love for the first time with Monkey D Luffy and decided to dedicate my life to him._

* * *

**flash forward to the present**

**I don't recall** what happened during the mini blackout but, I was watching Killer trying to close Kid's mouth and Luffy standing in front of me. "You kid have no idea, what guy you married too" Kid was laughing. He was a maniac and he could never love peace. Peace freaked him. He had a strong and caring husband but he wouldn't stop being a jerk. Today I pitied him suddenly my anger against him was gone.

It was Luffy who shut Kid's mouth with one final punch. The punch knocked Kid out. "Don't act like you know Traffy. I don't need to know about Traffy from you. Traffy is a good person, BAKA!" my husband still had his ice cream cone in his hand. The next thing I see was the red spiky hair was coloured in multiple layers of ice creams.

"Traffy let's go! And don't hurt Killer-san" my husband pulled me while Killer looked really sad. I felt bad I did care for him still after all these years. Luffy was fuming in anger now, and I let a low chuckle that's when the impossible happened. "He is not your TROFFY BOY! Stay away from MY TRAFALGAR!" my little husband yelled my complete name in anger without a slip, for the first time.

* * *

**I was confused** if I should be happy about this or sad that it was time I spoke my shitty past to him. My eyes grew large at Luffy being so angry. "Traffy you can kiss me" my husband dropped another bomb on me. "Huh?" I looked confused. "Kiss me" Luffy gritted. I bowed and kissed his cheeks.

"No on my lips" Luffy was really angry. "No love, you don't have to force yourself" I pushed him back a little. "Why won't Traffy kiss me?" Luffy was frowning. "You are not even sixteen and I am already twenty-three" I confessed. "I will turn sixteen soon, this is January and we have three months to May" Luffy hissed. "You are too young" I laughed.

"But you kissed that Firebird did you not Traffy when you were thirteen?" Luffy asked. "How did you know?" my eyes betrayed me. "I had overheard Ace and Sabo discussing things about you before our marriage was planned" now the question in my head was how much did he know.

"Grandpa had asked brothers to learn about you, they were talking over drinks about Fatheringo's son. I was going to the kitchen for a midnight snack and I heard them telling about you living with some Kid guy when you were thirteen and kissing and playing around or something" Luffy was too honest.

"We need to talk" I dragged Luffy to another small park. "Luffy-ya, you need to know, the Traffy you know now was not a very good person when he was of your age" I engulfed my husband into a bear hug. "I was a really bad person, I may have hurt people, I was a shitty.. really shitty person. And I hid all this from you" I confessed.

"Traffy, I don't care" my husband spoke in a very clear voice. "Traffy is a good man, you look after me and you save people's life. The Traffy I know is an awesome man!" my husband grinned. "Who are you?"I dropped my head in astonishment. "Monkey D Luffy" my husband grinned.

"Now kiss me!" Luffy demanded. "No!" I laughed. "Why?" Luffy pouted. "Do you have a tingling feeling in your chest?" I asked. "No!" Luffy grinned. "The day your tingling feeling comes I will kiss you" I grinned. "But you said after I turned sixteen" Luffy pouted. "Or maybe that" I informed.

"Luffy-ya, can you live with me if you come to know about my past?" I asked.

"Traffy, you think Fatheringo chose me for you?" Luffy giggled. "What?" I was taken aback. "Traffy I fought with Gramps to marry you" Luffy was grinning. "Why did you marry me?"I asked but my husband decided to unheard it. My mind was going on a roller coaster ride, after all, that was my husband. Only one person could tell me- Garp!

* * *

**I put Luffy to bed** and decided to use the private number to Garp The Fist. "What a surprise for my grandson-in-law to call me" Garp roared on the other side. "Old man-ya, tell me what exactly did compel you guys to marry Luffy-ya off to me and why do I hear that Luffy-ya fought with you to marry me?" I was attacking openly.

"Ah, the brat spoke huh?" Garp laughed. "You recall the Blackbeard threat on Luffy" Garp turned serious. "Yeah" I nodded though Garp could not see me. "Look Law lets make it clear, Luffy is the true bloodline of Monkey and Rodger family. Killing him means the end of the bloodline. When Luffy went missing we thought he was kidnapped by Blackbeard, we almost destroyed their hold in east-blue. But when Shanks found him, the news reached them too" Garp took a break.

"So, your father, Sengoku and Kuzan my friends suggested sending Luffy to some safe house. But the way the brat is it was impossible. Ace and Sabo were strong to protect him, but Ace lacked far sight and Sabo lacked manpower under him. We decided to marry Luffy to some girl child as an old tradition and he would grow up there" Garp took another moment.

"Your father pulled strings, marriage law got passed. We sat down to decide on the bride and three girls from Happo, Barque, Whitebeard clan were chosen. I decided to let your father talk to Luffy, your father is a good talker. But that jerk planted the idea of marriage with a guy to keep the wishes of your mom and Luffy's mom" so the initial seed was planted by my father.

"So Moringana was sent to Luffy with three pictures and your father added yours in them" Garp was angry with father. "I gave Luffy a day to read about each of you before that Ace and Sabo had collected information about you and you were rejected by me" such honesty angered me.

"Next day the brat tells he wants to marry you" Garp made it sound like a blunder. I tried to persuade him but for two months we fought.

* * *

_ **Back flash to Two months before the wedding** _

_"Luffy you are too young to marry this Law" Garp yelled. "First of all you are marrying me off, I will marry the person I like" Luffy yelled. "He is a man" Garp yelled. "So am I" Luffy grinned. "That's what I am saying" Garp lowered his voice. "Mingo said, we will look cute and we will have a big banquet at the wedding. Two men marrying are cooler" Luffy grinned._

_"I won't let you marry him" Garp fisted his hand. "Fine, then I won't marry anyone " Luffy stuck his tongue out. "Why do you want to marry a scary looking guy?" Garp asked. "He looks sad and he must be nice" Luffy grinned. "You know he was a really bad teenager" Garp tried to talk Luffy out. "So?" Luffy made puppy eyes._

_"He had many boyfriends, he was gang member Lu" Garp banged his head on the wall. "I know he will be a nice guy Grandpa. I have decided I will marry him, if not now then as soon as I turn eighteen I will" Luffy rested his hands on his hips to show his determination. "Fine" Garp had agreed._

_"I can marry him?" Luffy asked. "Yes," Garp hissed. "Just don't tell your brothers" Garp accepted defeat. Next two months Doflamingo waited for his son to get over his recent breakup, while both Garp and Doflamingo planned the perfect hushed up wedding._

* * *

**Back to the phone call.**

**"You mean, he did not know anything about me,** just my name Law and decided to marry me! Assuming I am a good guy! But Why?" I asked Garp. "That's Lu for you and I don't know the why part" Garp yelled. The reason why Garp had earned so many death glares was that he failed to change Luffy's mind.

"You see Law, Luffy doesn't care about the past. I married him to keep him protected and you better do it. It is good that you love him more than enough, don't prove Luffy wrong" with that my call was disconnected.

"But it still did not explain why to marry me of all the people?" Luffy was the biggest mystery of my life.

* * *

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you loved it. Your most awaited suspense of the story! Law's past! Now children say no Drugs, and if you are minor and are dating adult people: BE CAREFUL! Anyone above 4 years interested in you in real life is no no no. Fiction and reality are not the same.
> 
> Now go follow me on Instagram at @khepiari and my cat @guccikopaul We need followers because we love social media. And I badly need 1000 followers.


	16. Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This is ridiculous! Law you practically stalked your own husband for two years!" my sister hissed. "What do you mean?" I hissed back. "You were glued to Luffy all the time, you drop him to school, scar off his classmate, you gave up on your social life after work, you are Luffy obsessed" Perona mumbled. "It is my duty to protect him!" I yelled. "Why do we have snipers and guards planted around moron! In the eyes of LAW, you could be a stalker only that wedding ring saves you" Perona yelled again. "I have never seen someone be so hooked with their husband or wife like you are!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Indian Supreme Court just rejected the marriage equality bill! petition! So you all get to read a new chapter. I am upset so comment and cheer me up! 
> 
> And stay safe!

**Trafalgar Law, that's the name** I went by within social and work for circle, Surgeon of Death was my ex-alias. Physically I was twenty-three years old, mentally as experienced as a sixty-year-old. By profession I was a doctor, majoring in Cardiology and I was a skilled surgeon. Swords had a friendship with me, I was an expert in hand to hand combat, I loved tattoos and piercing, I enjoyed occasional drinks with friends. What did I fear? Practically nothing!

This would have been my bio-data had I remained unmarried and bereft of love. I sat in the big drawing-room and I felt sweat forming on my forehead, it was January and I was draped in warm clothes. Yet I was feeling the heat rise in my body. All this heat was rising because of tension. The reason for tension- MONKEY D LUFFY.

I heard my fellow classmates not my usual gang of weirdoes but my classmates complain that I suddenly changed. A week before my classmates decided on a drinking party I declined and rushed home as I had a brat waiting for me at the home. I who had been the epitome of self cantered life, was always occupied with the thought of my little husband nowadays. According to them, I was too obsessed with my husband and I agreed with them. That thought brought us back to the problem we were in, my increase in bodily heat due to tension.

I was holding the letter from the Government Branch called Cipher Pol 9. This particular branch dealt with the institution of marriage, civil partnership, divorce, adoption, etc, etc, etc... The letter was addressed to me and my better half. As we were in unusual marriage, it was Cipher Pol 9's moral duty to check on our relationship. They were going to come to our home and check if the adult in this marriage was following the marriage contract. In general case, if two minors married they would question the parents. But we were a tricky case, I was elder to Luffy by seven years, I was an adult when we married, secondly, they were late in their visit which increased the pressure on us. Had Luffy been thirteen I could have erased the idea of my physical attraction towards him. But now he was almost sixteen, things were going to be complicated!

Bartholomew Kuma the guy who served as head priest and lawyer during our marriage was sitting opposite to me while Perona was reviewing all things related to the marriage contract. Both Perona and Coby had decided to stay in the manor till the Cipher Pol problem existed. My father sat on the other side sipping his red wine, his secretary Kalifa sitting beside him with a pen and notebook while Akainu and Vergo sat near the door guarding us. Three of them were pretending to be the officials and I was answering them. The problem laid with the other investor in this marriage.

The answers Luffy gave were innocent but could easily be manipulated against me. Cipher Pol 9 had a reputation to keep as it was a newborn branch. If they proved I was a sadist husband I would be killed by the Luffy fan club and brought back from hell and killed again by my little husband's brothers.

"This ridiculous! Law you practically stalked your own husband for two years!" my sister hissed. "What do you mean?" I hissed back. "You were glued to Luffy all the time, you drop him to school, scar off his classmate, you gave up on your social life after work, you are Luffy obsessed" Perona mumbled. "It is my duty to protect him!" I yelled. "Why do we have snipers and guards planted around moron! In the eyes of LAW, you could be a stalker only that wedding ring saves you" Perona yelled again. "I have never seen someone be so hooked with their husband or wife like you are!" Bartholomew agreed. This was bad for me.

"You will do fine, you are my boy" my father patted me. "You know my reason for fear" I hissed. "Yes," my father nodded. "When are they coming?" Kalifa asked me. "In a week's time" I informed.

"Akainu, make sure the maids are prepared for any question from them, Pan Fry should cook anything and everything every day in case they want to eat, they might drop any day and look at anything. All the bodyguards should be put on watch in civil uniform and the estate should give an air that we are raising my son-in-law well" my father spoke in a very serious voice.

"Don't worry we will do our best, rest to make Luffy less obvious is your duty" my father patted me. Kalifa handed me the notebook with multiple questions written from various viewpoints. She even penned simple answers for Luffy. But the tough part was to make Luffy utter these words. Even before I tried I knew it was a lost battle.

* * *

**Two nights later** I was reading a book on our bed and my husband was rolling on the bed like he always did. "Ne Traffy" my husband raised his head to flaunt his big grin at me. I was confident the brain inside that skull had already decided his next action. My agreeing had nothing to do with the news he was going to break. "Yeah, Luffy-ya" I raised my eyebrow from the book.

"Sanji called me" another smile. "And?" I asked. "He wants me to help Silk in her Cafe" now who the hell was Silk was my thought. "Who is Silk dearest?" I asked. "Oh Silk happens to be Sanji's classmate from his culinary school. I told you right Sanji went to Culinary School in the capital?" my husband had eaten up my ears a year before when Sanji had gotten his acceptance letter in Culinary School.

"Yeah, and your friend Nami also got into the geography department with him. They technically live together now, surprisingly Robin teaches in that university and Zoro followed after her, finally studying Physical Education" I parroted. "Wow Traffy actually hears what I say?" my husband's eyes glowed in surprise.

Honestly, I did not care about people, but these four friends happened to be Luffy's protector. They were equally scary like the brother duo. I preferred being well aware about my enemies. Yes, they were my enemies when it came to earning Luffy's affection. "Yes Luffy-ya, they are important to you after all" I smiled.

"Traffy is so nice" Luffy was easy to impress. "So what does this common friend Silk want from us?" I asked my husband. "Well, Silk has opened a Cafe at Drum Road. Till the end of February, she wants me to help her with the shop" Luffy smiled. "You will wait tables?" I asked with little irritation. "Yes, I will be more of an errand boy, buy grocery and bring to the cafe" I had a sense of déjà vu here.

"You already have three days booked for the orphanage love, you have school, club activities, can you manage?" I asked. "She will ..." my husband mumbled something. "What? I didn't catch you" I asked. "Nothing" a clear lie I knew as I could see him pouting. "You are hiding something from me" I closed my book and moved towards his rolling body.

"No" another pout. "Fine, I won't stop you. But I will go and talk with Silk. If I like her and the place you may work" I pulled him into a hug if he was trying to lie it must be something important and he would tell me eventually. "Traffy is the best" I was hugged back. "But your grades should not drop" I ruffled his black mop of hair.

"Promise" I swear I saw an image of an innocent little puppy in my husband.

* * *

**The next day** I was standing in front of Cafe Baristo, a cute one-story building painted in yellow and red. It had a cute little garden with colourful monuments and small benches. It stood between two buildings, one was an old bookstore another ceramic it stood at the intersection of Drum Road and Aruba Street, Aruba Street happened to nourish the Orphanage Luffy worked at. The owner was a blonde girl who led me inside her Cafe. She was wearing a yellow shirt with checked three-quarter trousers and matching boots. She was twenty-one, a senior of Sanji. Unlike Sanji, she only concentrated on Desert making. She was pastier and opened Cafe Baristo. I walked inside to give a glance to calm my heart.

The Cafe had a window display of sweetmeat and the interior was done in not so expensive wood but it seemed nice to my eyes. The floor was covered in blue carpet and a simple chair and table of wood painted in multiple colour stood inside. Each table had a small white vase with a single flower, napkins, and salt, and pepper sellers. There was nothing fancy about the place. But it gave a warm homely safe feeling; it was different from classy restaurants that my father dined at. Luffy would compliment this place as a worker.

Being new in business meant risk, with small investment Silk could not hire professionals she informed me as she showed me inside of the shop. Hence, came the advice from Sanji the great, to let my husband help her. To my relief, Kaya and Ussop were going to work with Luffy.

"Law-san, you don't have to worry, I won't let anybody harm Luffy-kun" Silk bowed. The girl was really grateful. "I know, be careful with your food though, my little husband here has a blackhole planted inside his tummy" I smiled. "Sanji warned me about that" Silk blushed.

"Please take care of my husband" I bowed. "Please do come as our guest too" Silk opened the door to let me walk out. "Luffy-ya, you can work here" I opened the car door to find the raven head jumping into my arms. Ussop and Kaya to climbed down from my chariot and breathed on relief. "Work hard" I patted my husband who giggled and walked inside the cafe. "And You" I spoke in a calm voice.

"Yes sir" Ussop stood still on his foot and Kaya beside him. "If you again plan to write a dating manual for Luffy-ya, trust me I will dissect you into tini-tiny pieces and stuff you into pie" I smiled and Luffy who waved from inside assumed I was being nice to his buddy. I loved my husband for trusting me blindly. "Aye Sir" Ussop ran and Kaya giggled. "Law-san, you are an ideal example of selfless love" women they were hard to understand...

* * *

**At Silk's Cafe, two days later:- General Point of View**

**"Luffy-kun thank you** for the hard work" Silk ruffled the teen's hair. "Welcome, I like working here" Luffy grinned. "Ummm... Luffy" Ussop ran towards Luffy as Silk began to lock her door. "You want my bicycle again?" Luffy pouted.

"If you don't mind" Ussop lowered his head as Kaya was grinning. "You can take it, but why don't you bring your bike?" Luffy asked curiously. "Father things I will crash it" Ussop now pouted. "Actually Ussop-san doesn't have the license yet" Kaya spilled the beans. "Kaya please" Ussop lamented.

"Take it" Luffy handed his keys to long-nosed boy. "Luffy-kun, how will you go?" Silk asked. "As soon as I call Traffy he will pick me up" Luffy grinned. "Yeah Silk-san, Law-san is always on his toes" Ussop trembled at Law's image flashing in his head. "Luffy-kun is really pampered huh?" Silk giggled and Kaya was nodding.

"You both can go ahead" Silk discharged Ussop and Kaya who walked ahead waving their goodnights. "Silk-san are you waiting for someone?" Luffy asked. "No, you could use my company, go call Law-san" Silk poked Luffy's cheek. "Aye" Luffy fished out the cell phone from his bag pack and speed dialed Law and sat on a red bench in the garden.

Silk was giggling when Luffy began chattering at the third ring. "Yes Silk-san is with me, I am not blind Traffy, I won't go wandering, I know Fatheringo has kept emergency guards nearby too. I can smell people" Luffy pouted on the phone. "Yes, Yes, YesI won't sit in a strangers car or eat anything they offer, I will not wander off alone" Luffy promised.

"Law-san really worries about you" Silk reclined on the door. "Traffy scares my friends almost every month whenever they ask me to date them," Luffy said proudly. "You get that many confessions?" Silk asked. "Is that a lot?' Luffy tilted his head. "So naive? What do you plan for Valentine day?" Silk asked.

"Nothing" Luffy grinned. "Its Traffy who gifts me and makes me chocolate. In school, I get so many cocos but Traffy's are the best!" Luffy's grin grew wider. "You are pampered from head to toe" Silk laughed. "Even Grandpa says, 'That Law has spoilt you brat! One day I will rip that goat's goatee' shishshi"Luffy laughed. "Oh, Shit" Silk stopped laughing.

"What happened?" Luffy asked. "My pet Billy is alone at home, its past his feeding time" Silk frowned. "You should go" Luffy stopped laughing. "Will you be fine?" Silk asked. "Yes, trust Traffy he will be here any moment" Luffy rested his hands on his waist. Silk bowed and ran off as fast as she could yelling "Call me as soon as you reach home Luffy-kun".

Five minutes after Silk left for her home Luffy was feeling impatient and he began playing with rolling the stone. Being an impatient human, Luffy began toying the stone, finally kicking it vertically to the other side of the road. Luffy rushed to the other side with glee. With his slipper wearing feet the fifteen-year-old began dragging the stone back to the entrance and his red bench. After all, he promised Law he would wait for him on the promised spot.

Luffy tumbled into a fat belly standing in front of him. "Excuse me, is the cafe closed?" a huge fat bearded figure grinned at Luffy with his half-filled gums. "Yes, we are done for the night" Luffy did not give his big grin. "What a shame, I wanted to buy cakes for my Nephew and family" the man-made sad eyes.

"I think you should go to the Merville market, you will find varieties of cake their" Luffy spoke. "Why are you standing here alone?" the man asked. "I am waiting for my ride" Luffy uttered in a cold voice. "Oh I see, so you work here part-time?" the man smiled. "Yes, I do" now the teen slipped out his phone and began fidgeting with it.

"What's your name?" the old man asked. "Why should I tell you my name? I am not allowed to talk to strangers" Luffy frowned. "I am a bit worried that such a young lamb like you is standing alone" the man spoke. "What's your name old-man and I am sitting not standing?" Luffy now gave a smile and sat on his red bench. "Marshall Teach" the man gave a small bow.

"Please come tomorrow, our shop will give you fresh cakes" Luffy informed. "Thank you lad" the man began walking towards the other side of the road. "What's your name?" the old man asked. "Lucy T. Law" Luffy waved a bye with a big grin and uncertain eyes.

As soon as the man entered his car, Law rushed his car in front of the cafe and jumped out of it. "Are you alright? I am so sorry I had too many patients then bloody traffic delayed me" Law began panting and rested his hands on his knees. "I am fine, you are late by twelve minutes only" Luffy laughed. "You scared me" Law fished out his cell phone and pointed it to Luffy.

"Sorry to make you worried" Luffy pouted. "But you wrote me, **"TRAFFY, COME FAST, OLD WEIRD MAN TRYING TO BE TOO NICE**" Law recited the words. "Yeah, a moment before Traffy came a weird old man was here. He was laughing was asking about me, I told him my name was Lucy T. Law!" Luffy grinned. "What got into you today? You generally are all friendly with strangers?" Law pulled Luffy into a hug. "I don't know, I felt weird" Luffy pouted.

"Let's go home, do you want bodyguards with you from now on?" Law asked. "Nah, I have Traffy" Luffy giggled.

* * *

**Back to Law's point of view**

**"Why are you stealing** flowers from your own garden early morning?" next day I tiptoed behind my little husband who was happily pulling out the Petunia, Peonies, Chrysanthemums from the garden. "Because if Akainu sees me he will shout and I will punch him" my husband grinned. He was confident that he would defeat the old hulk of the manor.

"But what are the flowers for? I see no roses in them. You know I like roses very much" I smirked. "They are not for Traffy!" that was blunt. "For whom?" I asked. "Please drive me to this address Traffy" my husband handed me a tiny crumbled paper. "Hope in then my love" sometimes I wondered was I his husband or chauffeur. But one big smile from him and I was all gaga over him.

In the next fifteen minutes, we were standing in front of a small manor colored in pink. It belonged to a fellow noble as I could see the family symbol of three-headed spears at the entrance. "Honey, why are we here?" I asked my husband as we pressed the bell.

"To meet Yowahoshi" a pink-headed girl's image came to my head. "Its that girl I scared off two weeks back?" I grumbled. "Don't tell me you love her and want to accept her feelings" I frowned. "Traffy is silly at times! I am married to Traffy!" I knew that he won't accept her feelings but the girl was cute. The gate opened and three figures stood in front of us.

"How may we help?" three guys spoke. "May I meet Shirahoshi!" Luffy flashed his smile. "Who are you?" the tallest with blue hair asked. "I am Monkey D Luffy" my husband informed. "You are the brat who made my sister cry" another guy grumbled. "Yosh I rejected her confession. Please ask her to meet me" my husband could be insensitive at times.

"You" one raised his fist and I was standing in front of Luffy in seconds flaring my nose. "My husband here wants to talk to your little sister please let them talk" I spoke in a calm voice. "She has not eaten for a week now, doesn't go to school, and keeps crying" youngest brother complained.

"Will you call her out or not!" now my little husband lost his patience. "Luffy-san" the pink-haired girl was running towards us. In a moment she was hugging my husband to my despair and her brothers' dislike. "Here the flowers are for you" my husband shoved the flowers in her hand.

"Luffy-san those are for me! He doesn't hate me" the girl blushed. "Yes they are for you, who said I hate you?" my husband frowned. "You bought them! Thank you" the girl was too happy. "No, I stole them from our garden. Traffy here wrapped them up" why couldn't he lie for once.

"You are really married?" the girl asked. "Yup!" big eyes flashed their eyelids. "And I am sorry for yelling at you, I love him too much"I bowed. "Traffy-san is a possessive husband" the girl chuckled. "It's Law for you princess" I blushed a little. "Law-san I am sorry too" the girl apologized. "So stop crying, come back to school and I don't hate you. I cannot accept your feelings. Now keep smiling, you look pretty when you smile. Bye" with that my husband was dragging me to the car.

"You were worried about her?" I asked as I began driving. "Caime is engaged to her elder brother. She told me Yowahoshi had not eaten or come out of her room. Her parents were worried, her brothers were sad too. So I decided to cheer her up" Luffy grinned. "You are really a nice boy" I did not pester him more but there was a slight hope that my husband was slowly growing up like normal teenagers do.

* * *

**Like I expected three** officials from Cipher Pol 9 stood at the entrance of our manor by the end of the week. Draped in black garments, each had an air about them. The one to welcome them inside was Coby and Perona as I was busy with Luffy sitting on Cherry and ShuShu tagging behind me in our estate.

"Law" my father called me when I saw three figures in black standing beside him. Luffy paid no heed to the guest as Cherry and he were on the rush. I walked towards them and my father guided them to the garden chairs kept under the shade.

"Law, I will leave you to the talking then" my father for once did not flash his stupid smile and left me in the company of three officials. "Hello, I am Kaku, he is my colleague Rob Lucci and this is Miss Domino from Children's Welfare Department" a man with a long nose similar to Ussop spoke. At closer inspection, one could see his nose was more cubic in structure. The guy Rob Lucci had a handsome appearance with shoulder-length curly hair and interesting goatee, but something about him was mysterious and dangerous. The woman Domino was a curvy one with full lips, blonde hair, and glasses.

"Hello, Mr. Kaku, Mr. Lucci, and Miss Domino" I bowed a little. "Well have your seat" I gestured my hand. "Let's come to the business straight, Miss Domino here will talk to Master Monkey D. and I will speak to you. Rob is here to observe" Kaku sat on the chair opposite to me and Lucci took the one near him. Domino on other hand was walking to where Luffy's big laugh was coming from.

"She knows her drill, so shall we begin? Master Monkey D. is in safe hands" Kaku asked me as I kept glancing back to where the blonde was waking to. His mentioning of Luffy's name gave me an uneasy feeling.

"Sure" I spoke in my professional voice. "The questions we ask may sound too curious, but trust me it's better to be honest and we do not enjoy poking nose in your private life" says the guy with the long cubic nose I mentally laughed. "Of course it's for common good" I was a doctor too.

"You are a doctor by profession, currently the best in surgery in your workplace" Kaku stated.

"Yes I aspire to be a cardiologist, surgery happens to be a hobby" I smiled as I made myself look a potential psycho killer.

"The age difference between you and Master Monkey D. are?" Kaku asked

"Seven years, six months" I informed.

"Very accurate, that's good" Kaku now brought out a questioning pad and began to tick things in it.

"When did you first meet Master Monkey D.?'' another nerve-wracking question.

"Four days before the wedding" I still remember how cute and tiny he looked two years back

"Did you not meet him before? Why did you agree to get into an arranged marriage with Master Monkey D.? now his chattering was getting on my nerves.

"No, never even heard his name before, I came to know about him when the marriage date was fixed. As for why did I agree? His mother and mine were best friends, they wanted their kids to get married and bring a name to their friendship. So I agreed" I wasn't going to tell them that I just agreed out of my usual whims and desire to mold a life.

"Did you know your future groom was thirteen?" I swear I saw Kaku wink.

"Yes I was fully aware" I nod.

"On the wedding day you changed few things in the marriage contract" okay so they were well versed.

"Yes, it stated we could consummate our marriage when my little husband turned sixteen. Sixteen as you know well is the legal age of consent to have a sexual relationship. I changed it to eighteen" I kept my professional voice intact.

"Why did you?" I was sure this was not in the paper.

"Simple, Luffy-ya is very innocent and comparatively late bloomer (thanks to Bepo I recalled the word) from others of his age. Marriage is not about sex, I think he should complete his school education without any hindrance from me and my desire. I can wait until when he is mentally mature enough to reciprocate" I was as clear as possible.

"You had a track record with police when you were in your early teens. Is your husband aware?" they were here to scare me.

"Yes, he has been informed about it" I was not going to throw light on the word aware here though.

"You even dated a guy quite older than you wasn't it?" another look passed between us, I could see Lucci was in the same position since the beginning.

"Yes. I dated an adult in my early teens. Our age difference was of nine years, a person as old as my elder sister" I informed calmly.

"Is Master Monkey D..." "Yes he is aware, Luffy-ya has met three of my ex-partners" I did not let him enjoy the show.

"Why not call them lovers or boyfriends?" now Kaku was too curious.

"Partner seems the perfect word in a homosexual relationship, it sounds equal" I smiled.

"When did you figure you are a homosexual?" why did people ask this silly question.

"In my early teens" I gave a deadpan look.

"So you have been married for two years now, do you have separate bedrooms?" this was a question I was anticipating.

"We prepared a separate room for Luffy-ya. But he barged into my bedroom after some childish fight with Akainu our housekeeper, around a week after our honeymoon. To answer your question, no we don't have separate bedrooms. We have the same bedroom and we sleep in the same bed" I grinned.

"Like you said your husband is a late bloomer, how do you channel your desires?" they should have asked me directly what of my sexual needs.

"I have hands and big bathroom" I smiled and this crept them out.

"In the past two years you have had few glitches too, you scared the students who confessed to Master Monkey D. right? Two Christmas before you punched Saint Charlos the High Priest and pressed charges on him too" I knew these questions would come.

"Yes and I don't regret them. As for confession, I don't threaten them my presence itself scares them off. But Saint Charlos got lucky, Luffy-ya stopped me otherwise I would have killed him. No one hurts or misuses my husband's innocence" I giggled at the thought of Bonney who was left sweating when I scared her and the fat pig assed priest, I was glad he was in prison now.

"What if your husband falls in love with a girl?" Kaku was smirking thinking he had given me Greek prophecy.

"He won't. He loves me, I don't fear that he will fall for others but I don't want others to harbor feelings for the only person I love most. I have a feeling he may turn out to be asexual, but if you ask where I see this marriage in the next fifty years? I will be protecting him and we will be together till the end" I officially ended my talk because I saw my husband running towards me and Domino smiling behind us.

"Traffy... Who are they?" my husband bounced into my arms.

"They are my friends from office Luffy-kun" Domino smiled at me decreasing my tension.

"I am Kaku and this Rob Lucci" Kaku smiled at my husband.

"Hello, I am Monkey D. Luffy Law!" now that was really cute to my eyes.

"I hope it was easy to match with Luffy-ya's energy," I asked Domino.

"Yes, he is a really interesting boy, and Law-san, you are a wonderful person. Luffy-kun kept talking about you only" Domino grinned.

"Well we are done here as well, Lucci and I will just talk to the rest of the resident in the mansion and go" Kaku stood up and static Lucci stood up.

I could see Lucci giving a good look at my husband. The look in his eyes was not friendly, they were unnerving. I did not like it that he was looking at Luffy and my husband snuggled more inside my arms as I stood up too. At that moment to me, Lucci felt like a calm composed predator waiting to pounce on his prey. More than Kaku I disliked Lucci more.

"Is something wrong Mr. Lucci?" I broke his concentration as he shook his head.

"Well it was nice meeting you" Kaku bowed to follow after Lucci and Domino walked behind them.

"Is everything fine you suddenly trembled?"I held Luffy's shoulder with more warmth.

"I don't like that cheetah-guy, he was not good" a distant memory hit me I was informed my husband's family butler he disliked people rarely, generally it was the bossy people he hated, but when he did dislike someone he spoke it out.

"We won't see him again relax love. What did Domino ask you?" I asked my husband.

"About school, friends, part-time jobs, about Traffy and you know what? Domino is a friend of Boa Hancock" my husband grinned.

"Great" I was sure Domino loved Luffy too now.

* * *

**Opposite Side of the** ** City:- General Point of View**

**"Boss you could have dragged** the brat by his neck into the car" a voice that was sick for years coughed words. "Shut up, we underestimated the boy" Blackbeard grumbled. "How?" a female voice spoke. "We underestimated Garp's grandson" Blackbeard frowned.

"Please elaborate," another voice asked. "When I began talking, the brat he had already sent a message to his husband to pick him up as fast as possible. While his husband was on the way he sent another message I saw his name on it. When he asked me to visit tomorrow, he had typed 311 on his dialing pad. One more wrong step he would have called the police. When I asked him his name he told me it's Lucy T Law!" Blackbeard now paced up and down the stairs.

"Did our in-telling guys not say he was dumb?" the same female voice asked. "Burgess did get punched too, his brains were hurt hard to give the proper report" Blackbeard grumbled. "What do we do?" another voice asked. "Don't worry we have alternate plans but it will take more time" Blackbeard smiled and the door to his room opened.

"Finally you are here! What do you think of the mini-army in the Flamingo household?" Blackbeard asked. "It's sure tough but not impregnable. But that's least of our concerns" the new voice in the tea party mumbled. "What do you mean?" Blackbeard has asked.

"Each person in the house is skilled, Doflamingo is too sharp and his eyes were everywhere, but most scary of all is Trafalgar Law" the voice shivered. "You mean that tattooed brat is tough?" Blackbeard. "More than that, he is like a curse spelled on the boy, a shadow, he is always with Luffy" the voice sighed.

"Boss what should we do?" the female voice asked. "Even curses can be broken, extreme light fades shadows. We do the obvious, divide, and rule" Blackbeard grinned. "You want to divorce them?" another voice grinned.

"No, separate the husbands and then we attack, it is taking longer than we expected, but I want to erase this bloodline from the face of the earth, can you do it, Lucci? Help me plan it out?" Blackbeard asked. " I will help you if I get to kill that doctor brat!" Lucci smiled.

* * *

**Back to Law's point of view**

"How was the meeting with Cipher Pol?" my father, my sister, and her husband and me were sitting in the drawing-room while my husband and Tashigi were lighting up the fireplace. "I think I went a little aggressive" I confessed.

"Did you use slangs?" my sister asked. "No" I glared. "Then its fine, I have read all files where these kinds of marriages were dragged for reviewing. Most of the time the adult already has bitten the forbidden fruit or the elder in the marriage goes berserk with language" she was a lawyer I keep forgetting that.

"Law-kun care for a drink?" Coby asked as he walked towards the minibar to get a bottle. "A small peg won't harm" I nodded. "Make me a large" my father grinned. "Tashigi-san do you want one?" Coby asked. "No, I don't drink" Tashigi shook her head. "You are not drinking?" I asked Perona.

"Umm... I will pass tonight" Perona blushed. "Come to think of it Perona-chan, your clothes are too different to your usual days" Tashigi walked towards us with my husband ducking behind her. "I got bored of my present style" Perona grinned. "Father-san" Coby handed a glass to my father and walked towards me. The guy was blushing hard. "Thanks" I took my class.

"Luffy-kun, is that BigMuma's chocolates in your pocket?" Perona asked. "Yeah" Luffy grinned. "Give them to me" Perona was drooling and Luffy handed his candies to her.

"Wait a minute" I mumbled. "Law has something to say" my father grinned. "You did not drive the car to home this time. You are wearing loose clothes, you are not drinking, you have been cranky these days, you have slightly put on weight, you are devouring chocolates. Don't tell me!" I smirked. "Oh my god!" Tashigi cheered.

"Law don't!" Perona blushed. "What is it Traffy? Tell me tell me?" Luffy asked with curious eyes. "I am going to be a grandfather!" my father jumped from his chair to hug my sister. "Umm yeah," Perona nodded. "Coby my lad, you are finally a man in my eyes" my father dropped his tears. "I am so happy" my father placed his hands on Perona's soon to sport baby bump stomach.

"Is the baby inside Traffy?" Luffy asked. "Yeah" I nodded. "How will the baby come out? Will she knock or he call out" now Perona and Tashigi were red as bit root. My father was laughing his ass off and Coby looked shocked. I yet had to search my voice but my hand had already reached my husband's waist. I began pulling him out of the room but before I could exit the door completely another question left his innocent lips.

"But how did the baby get inside the tummy in first place Traffy?"

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> go follow me on Instagram at Khepiari! Follow me on twitter at Khepiari and follow my cat on Instagram at @gucciko.paul.is.a.cat 
> 
> As for Luffy you lot complained about the last chapter. You thought, you all actually thought I left my Luffy like that? Who laughs while others cry! No... I hope you got your Luffy back in this chapter. He won't let anyone cry trust me. I did that on purpose when Yowahoshi ran off and Luffy said she is crying in a corner. The age difference between Kid and Law is nine years in this story. In actual One Piece Kid is twenty-three and Law is twenty-six, Kid is taller than Law by five centimeters in One Piece. Hope I was clear to you. 
> 
> And I love it when you go all Kawaii on my story... Muaahhh...
> 
> Hello guys, so all those fangirls and closeted fanboys who wanted the hottie Rob Lucci in the story bow to me. I don't remember who or how many but many reviewers had PMed me asking Lucci to be in the story. Are you happy my Lucci fan club? Some of you guys wanted a guy to outsmart Law. So now keep counting chapters for a fight between Law and Lucci. No More Spoilers! Huhuhu... Silk is from Romance Dawn and Domino is the female guard from Impel Down!
> 
> Did you like Blackbeard and Luffy's meeting? I intentionally made Luffy act on guard. Luffy has a good sense of evil I think. It gives rise to intrigue in Law's heart and adds more mystery to this story too hehe... I am evil... :p Yes Perona is with child.. Now I balanced the seriousness and Fluffiness of the story. Right now I am in pregnancy mood so I keep making characters fall pregnant! 
> 
> If you read, It Begins At Forever you know what I mean! As for Cipher Pol being Relation Keepers is a fangirl fantasy.


	17. Mates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Fifteen more days" my little husband spoke. "After that, you promise to give up on work in the cafe?" I opened the door. "Yes," my husband gave a big grin. "Why did you wear this?" there was no doubt he was looking adorable. He was too cute, beautiful, mouth-watering, sexy, sweet, but I was angry because many people had the same thought. "That pink-haired girl said about you doing this for her" I informed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go follow me on Instagram at khepiari :P  
and on Twitter at paulOaries :P 
> 
> I want followers because I am a desperate fangirl :P
> 
> And my minor age group readers, if you are sexually active, read about safety and hygiene practices of sex okay. What you will read later in the chapter is a light brush on sex education.

* * *

**"Law-kun that will be enough, I think they are good to go"** Pan Fry was grinning as I was busy frowning at the tray that lay in front of me on the kitchen table. "It's just good not best" I mumbled as I picked up the result of my hard work. "You look more boosted up tonight" Pan Fry mumbled. "It's Valentine's Day tomorrow and you know my worries, the obvious ones" I sat on the chair wiping my hands on the apron I was wearing.

"They taste good" Tashigi was standing in front of me and tasting the dark eatable. "Why was I never given one?" now the pink-headed pregnant woman was savouring the same eatable. "You are my sister and I never heard brother's gifting sister chocolates on fourteenth February" I glared. "Awe what a shame Law. Here I thought you would be kind to me now" Perona pouted.

"How come I did not notice before? You are four months with child" I clicked my tongue. "Because your eyes are always on Luffy-kun" Tashigi winked. "Get out of the kitchen" I grumbled. "Actually we came here to talk" Perona now stuffed her mouth with more of my finished product. "You have been avoiding Luffy-kun" damn these women and their sharp eyes.

"I am not avoiding him, just keeping him at bay. Before you even open your mouth, it's your fault" I pointed my finger at Perona. "Huh? What did I do?" Perona's eyes grew large. "If you didn't get pregnant everything would have been fine" I knew I was blaming her for the sake of blaming. "You idiot! I did not get pregnant because the condom broke or something! We planned to have the baby, I am thirty-one Law! It's your mistake too, you had to go all doctor-doctor that moment" Perona pouted. "Had you come clean about it I wouldn't have played the guessing game" I hissed.

"It's your mistake to keep Luffy in dark about sex and reproduction! Isn't it funny the best surgeon in town forgot to give his husband the adult talk hahahaha" Perona crossed her arms. "But how come Luffy-kun is bereft of this knowledge, nowadays kids as old as ten know all about sex." Tashigi intervened. "That's my question too?" Pan Fry nodded. "I blame it on my in-laws" I sighed. "Huh?" Perona was having an overflow of emotions already. "Explain" Tashigi translated.

* * *

**Back flash - Two weeks ago**

_The night we discovered Perona was with child, I somehow doused my husband's curiosity by putting him to sleep. The next day I was sitting in my chamber with books explaining the process of reproduction, in impolite words I was reading about sex. I was holding the receiver between my left ear and shoulder as I dialed the number. If my doubts were proven right I swore to burn down Monkey D. manor to ashes._

"_It's been more than two years since you laid your dirty eyes on my little brother, what makes you call me today?" I had dialed the number that connected to the Royal House of Alabasta. "Nor do I fancy talking to you, Mr. Brother Complex and to inform you, it was your little brother who chose me" I hit the nerve I knew it. "Come to the point Law, my dearest brother-in-law" okay he really did made it sound creepy._

"_Let's get to business, how come my adorable little husband doesn't know how babies are made?" I asked. "It's all Latin to me" he simply avoided the question. "Luffy-ya doesn't know anything about sex! He is almost sixteen" I hissed. "And he should remain oblivious! Were you not all high and mighty on the wedding day that you won't touch him until he turns eighteen and matures enough! So why do you bother now if he knows about sex or not" the crowned Duke of Alabasta yelled._

"_Yes, during the wedding I did not give it much thought when he showed a lack of awareness about the consummation of the marriage. He is a bit on the slow side, a late bloomer, might not get what sex is. But he practically has no idea. It's parental and a school duty to teach kids about reproduction at age of twelve. I married him when he was thirteen, he will graduate high school next year! Imagine a seventeen year going to University and being misled by hormone raged bastards" I yelled back._

"_He grew up with bandits, he never went to school, till the wedding we homeschooled him" the elder brother of my husband was now regretting his words. "We? How many tutors did he have?" I asked. "He had none, Sabo and I, we decided to teach him, we are his elder brothers, it's clear as a day only we were fit to teach" I could make sense of everything. "So it was you who told Luffy-ya, that dragons high up in the sky create babies in their kitchen and drop them off at the door by turning invisible, seriously?" yes that was the story they sold my husband._

"_Shut up, it was better than dad and grandpa's attempt, dad brought those huge biology books to explain how babies were made and grandpa actually bought a hentai book! You think Sabo and I would let them spoil our little brother! Never" these brothers were beyond any cure._

"_You had Makino and Shanks!" I sounded like a defeated trumpet in a competition of orchestra. "She is like a mother to us NO WAY! That Shanks was too careless, he had almost spilled the beans" love for brother was normal but the behaviour they had was fucking abnormal. "How could you? Now I have to explain everything to him" I informed. "No you won't" the voice yelled. "It's your fault; I may be the first husband in history who is going to explain reproduction to his spouse!" I felt so angry._

"_Listen Law, if you touch my brother, trust me I will burn you" this was a serious warning. "Listen Ace-ya, I respect your concern, love, care, and fears for your little brother. But he is my husband, you have to stop hating me" I spoke in a calm voice. "For Luffy's well being I can try" Ace mumbled. "Tell me something why dragons are bringing babies?" I had to ask it. "To make it sound cool" Ace spoke in a serious voice. "The dragons made him doubt your story" I informed. "Shit, Sabo told me to go with some regular animal" Ace spoke. "See ya" I hung up_.

* * *

**Back to Present Valentine Eve.**

**"Now that you mention Ace-san,** it reminds our purpose to disturb you" Perona giggled. "What is it?" I asked. "Hmmm, I think you should go and see it for yourself in the drawing-room" Tashigi pointed her finger towards the door. "What is it now in the drawing-room?" I asked but soon my ears knew the reason as a loud cry came from the drawing-room. "TRAFFYYYYYYYY..." and he was up from his sleep. "Why is he out of bed?" I asked both girls to earn a shrug from each.

Giving up on them I pulled my apron and dumped it on the table to look at the reason for my little husband's cry. In the next two minutes, the reason was overflowing in the huge drawing-room. Luffy was drooling and I was mentally preparing murder plans for his elder brothers. The drawing-room floor was covered in boxes of chocolates sent by the brothers. I never had any particular dislike for the colour red. But I had a sudden itchy feeling that red might earn the top position in my list of- the Colour I hate most, in place of pink. Each box was wrapped in red gifting paper of different designs and materials. Yes, I despised red right now.

"Ace and Sabo sent them for me! Isn't it amazing Traffy" I saw my husband sit on the floor and begin unwrapping the boxes. "Yeah, it's fantastic" I gritted my teeth at the thought of the inferiority complex my homemade chocolates were going through right now. "Ace and Sabo just called me to say that they sent me few chocolates" why did he flaunt such a happy expression. "Love, we can open the boxes tomorrow" I suggested and if this was few what was plenty going to be I wondered.

"But I will be busy Traffy, I have to visit the orphanage, Silk will have a busy day at the cafe, I might work as a waiter tomorrow, now though Yowahoshi is working she often becomes a headache for others and I have to be stand by" Luffy pouted. "I know, yet you need to rest and I have a suggestion about chocolates" I turned him around.

"Yeah, I agree" oblivious as always. "But what suggestion, Traffy?" another innocent stare. "We can discuss it while you decide to sleep" I happily pulled him by hand and dropped the rest of the boxes from his hand on to the floor. "Okay," Luffy nodded. "But first you brush your teeth" I patted his head. "I Brushed!" Luffy made big puppy eyes. "Of course you did, but you again stuffed your mouth with chocolates" I smirked as I pushed him ahead.

* * *

**Valentine's Day**

**"Good morning love"** I looked at the beautiful eyes trembling and opening under the rays of sunlight. When the light fell on his eyes one could see they were not just ordinary dark eyes. They were deep brown from the forest with a tint of dark chocolate at the center. Indeed he had beautiful eyes, but the most beautiful aspect of his face was his smile. As he sat up rubbing his eyes and sleepy shoulder he gave a grin which only I had the privilege to see.

"G-o-o-d Mow-ning... Traffy" my husband pulled the blanket to his chin. "Happy Valentine's day" I walked towards his side of the bed and kissed his forehead. "I smell chocolates and they are not the ones from Ace or Sabo" my little husband scorched his nose. "They are from me" I ruffled his already unruly hair. "Shishishi, I love Traffy's choco most!" what a compliment from husband on Valentine's Day.

"Why did you marry me?" I mumbled. "I am hungry" my little husband stumbled out of bed to the washroom. As I laid his breakfast on the coffee table in our room Luffy came out in a towel wrapped around his lean torso. Puberty really was working as a fairy godmother did for Cinderella. "Love why are not wearing clothes?" I asked. "I forgot to take them" my little husband walked towards the cupboard to get his clothes. The next thing I saw was his back, his towel fell and his beautiful buttocks were looking at me.

This was torture, real torture I thought. I found myself walking towards him; I slowly placed my hand on the small of his back and hugged him. "Traffy what should I wear?" he hardly asked me what to wear. "How about going in full trousers for once?" I asked. "Okay" he agreed and I on intention rested both my palms on his bountiful bottom. "You are growing up fast huh" I rested my chin on his head. It had been a while I had seen him naked.

"Really?" my little husband asked. "Yeah, now put on some boxers" I light spanked his bare bottom. "Aye Traffy" I always thought about what it meant to be cursed by a blessing. He was my answer, a curse that was the grandest blessing in my life.

"What do we have for breakfast?" in no moment he was sitting opposite to the coffee table and looking at the breakfast I made. "Wow!" his starry eyes meant I impressed him. In front of him lay my hand made chocolates, strawberry jab with wafers, chocolate milkshake, fruit tart, and his favourite meat croissant. He was drooling and I was feeling happy.

* * *

**As I parked the car** in front of the Orphanage Luffy worked at I saw the children rush out to greet my little husband. I could hear Luffy nii-san this, Luffy nii-san that, Luffy-sama eat this, Luffy-dono hows it, Luffy oni-chan I love you. Valentine's Day is the day of love and affection. But why was I feeling so jealous at the sight of these younglings crowding my husband and handing him handmade cards, newspaper-wrapped flowers, shapeless chocolates. I couldn't help taking pictures of this beautiful moment. But I was burning as hellfire.

"Traffy, see I got so many chocos" my husband flashed me his collection of affection. "Luffy-ya, lets return the favour" I smiled and went behind my car and opened it. The look on faces of the kids was marvelous. But the happiness on the face of the one I loved was beyond any comparison. To the kids Luffy's husband was a wonderful human. As I was gifting toys, books, stationeries, but all this was handed with three boxes of chocolates imported from Alabasta and Fishmen Islands Though my motive was pure jealousy the plan worked fine and Luffy would never doubt his only Traffy.

Half an hour later the excitement had worn off the kids were busy eating or examining their new gifts. Luffy and I sat on the corner and looked at the kids. "Ummm Traffy" my husband poke me. "Yeah, are you going to work now?" a cute pout formed. "Ah-ha" I nodded. "Will you get chocolates there?" my little husband asked. "Everybody knows, I am married, none are gifting me any candy" I stood up brushing the invisible dust off my blue trousers. "Blue suits you" my husband complimented me and I blushed.

"Thank you, and I will dress up in the evening just for you. You sure you can go to Cafe from here? If I come to know Ussop is picking you up on his rickety motor-cycle I swear I will kill him" I grinned. "I am sure, Yowahoshi will pick me up from here" like that was not troublesome news for me. "You know the deal" I walked out of the entrance of the orphanage. "I call you as soon as I leave work and again call you as soon as I reach Cafe. And you will come to Cafe, so that we can have an evening date" my husband recited. "Perfect" I grinned at the thought of dating after marriage.

* * *

**"I said no chocolates for me"** I grumbled at the boxes on my table. "Aww... Law, you heartbreaker" Sachi winked. "This is your sin" Penguin sang. "What sin?' I flopped on the couch, my body was aching after the long visit in the general ward and I reclined on Bepo sleeping on it. "To be so handsome" the blonde blew a kiss. "To be so mysterious" Penguin added. "To be a doctor of heart" the way Sachi spoke, it was really obscene. "To be gay" Penguin sang. "To be married to such a cutie pie" Bepo who was dozing off mumbled in his sleep.

"You have a death wish?" I was emitting a demonic aura. "Okay okay, these chocolates are for our cute Luffy from our lady love" Sachi raised his hands in defense. "I will make sure Luffy gets them" I mumbled. I knew it was a lie so did they, but I might have a change of heart later.

"You are planning to throw them away huh?" Sachi raised his eyebrow. "No" I frowned. "You jealous possessive husband" Penguin walked towards me. "I am not jealous" I narrowed my eyes. "Really?" What happened two Christmas before? You beat the shit out Saint Charlos! What about creeping out young innocent girls or what was her name, Smoker's lad, yeah Bonney?" Sachi bought out the list. "Fine! Fine!" I agreed with them. I was titbit jealous.

"Are you planning to change your specialization?" Sachi picked up a book from my table. "Why?" I asked. "I just have a feeling you are opting for gynecology. For a week now, you have been reading books on pregnancy, reproduction, baby pictures, and ultra scan videos" Penguin helped in. "So we assumed it" Sachi had a feminine intuition in him, it was better if I didn't lie. "Perona is with child" I informed.

"What? Coby did it!" Penguin's jaws dropped. "Shut up" I gritted my teeth. "But that's not the reason why you are reading all this now are we Law?" damn this blonde. "Yeah, it's for Luffy-ya" I nodded.

"Damn it Law, you are living the fantasy! To marry the person you love is a normal dream. But to watch your young spouse, go through puberty, grow from a small bud to flower. You will get the first kiss, the first French kiss! You will teach him and best of all you will be his, all in all, the first time! You get to enjoy it all! Not fair" Penguin pouted.

"You make me feel guilty" I stood up when the telephone beside my table rang and I regretted the moment I picked it up.

"Brother-in-law" the soft but clear voice smiled from Fishmen Island. "Sabo-ya" I nodded. "Happy valentine's day" the blonde wished. "Wish you and Koala-san the same; to what honour do I receive this call for?" I asked. "I am here as well" the crowned Duke Ace informed. "What a surprise" I forced a smile in my words as sat on my chair. Now Sachi Penguin and Bepo who woke were sitting opposite me.

"What happened to the chocolates we sent?" both brothers spoke. "They were put to use for a noble cause by Luffy-ya"I informed. "We can see that as well, Luffy is generous, but with food?" Sabo smirked I felt it. "You are intelligent Law, but not so intelligent to outsmart us. It's easy to fool Luffy, but not us" Ace informed. I wanted to go underground with my little husband inside my arms.

"I have no IDEA what you are talking about" I tried to push away Sachi who was now falling on me. "Well Ace here wants to kill you, but since Luffy has taken a liking for you, I would prefer, maybe pull out a limb or two of yours Law" this blonde brother of Luffy's was a potential cold-blooded murderer. "Like? Luffy-ya loves me" I smirked. "He is too young to understand love" Ace grumbled. "Rather Luffy only loves his family" Sabo cut in to stop Ace.

"I am his FAMLIY... You might not accept me or like me. Get this in your heated brains, I love your brother more than I have ever loved anyone. I never said my love is greater than yours. But mind it, my love for him will make me do things even I couldn't imagine" I said in the calmest voice I could manage.

"Ace we did agree to have a mutual understanding between us didn't we?" I asked. "Yeah" Ace mumbled. "Ace you did not tell me?" Sabo spoke. "I forgot" these brothers could never lie properly. "So let's stop this competition over my little husband's affection. You can gift him chocolates, toys, clothes, cars, bike anything but do not try to ruin my plans" I was tired of their brother complex. I was glad we were having civilized talk like adults do.

"Fine" Ace agreed. "If Ace is fine, count me in" Sabo giggled. "Thank you" I sighed. "But no SEX talk with Luffy" both brothers yelled. Again thanks to my stars each of our cell phones were beeping. This meant a mail from my little husband. This was the mail that had eleven photographs, in each my husband was being gifted chocolates from girls of his class. The subject of the mail was- Traffy, Ace, Sabo, the girls from my class are so nice!

"BITCHES" we three murmured and hung up the telephone.

* * *

**To my distress, our work ended late.** Four of us arrived in front of Silk's Cafe Bristo. If anything in this life I am proud of most after Luffy, it has to be my gang. Bepo, Sachi, Penguin were friends for lifetime. But right now I was pissed with these bastards for reserving dates in this cafe. Each loved watching me act like a fool in love. Hence their lady loves were waiting for them inside too.

I decided to wear a high neck maroon sweater with long sleeves, a black long overcoat, my spotted blue jeans, and boots. According to my gang, I emitted valentine vibes with roses in my hand. Still, I was angry with them. We four entered the cafe, which was really crowded today. The pink-haired girl called Yawahoshi or Yowahoshi was standing at the door and greeting people something was troubling my mind all of a sudden.

I saw Ussop dressed in formal trousers, vest, tail-coat, and his hair was pulled into a ponytail. He looked handsome today. There were two more boys in similar attire. But I looked back at the pink-haired girl. She was wearing the same dress. Maybe Silk went with a butler theme. But no, I was proved wrong; I saw Slik and Kaya carrying trays in a maid costume. Both blondes looked cute with headbands sprouting two hearts.

"Ah... Law-san, happy Valentine's Day, you are early though" I saw Silk give an uncertain frown. "Same to you and we are late by an hour" I corrected her. "No, but your reservations were made from nine-thirty in the evening and its nine" Silk informed. "No, I am sure it was at eight" I was a bit surprised. "Whatever, let's find our dates" Bepo smiled. "Yeah" I nodded.

"Today we have made special arrangements on the rooftop" Kaya smiled. "Thank you" Penguin smiled. "Caime here will guide you up" another of Luffy's classmates in maid costume took us up stairs. We found three girls waiting on the roof top and looking out to night sky.

"Law" a similar voice called me as soon as I stepped on the roof. "Go away" I spelled to the voice; the site in front of me was revolting. "Isn't that?" Sachi asked. "Yeah" I nodded. Perona was sitting with a huge group of pink heads and other dumb skulls. I could see, my sister, Coby, Hina, her daughter Bonney, Rebecca a friend of my sister, Boa Hancock, the girl Lola who confessed to Luffy a year back, my pink-loving father, Smoker, Tashigi, Pan Fry, few more people with pink hair and waitress with short black hair was talking to my father. It was too much of pink! I turned around to face the entrance as my eyes were burning.

Suddenly Penguin and Bepo were ahead of me at the entrance door and Sachi beside me.

"We can come after fifteen minutes" Sachi tried to pull me down the stairs. "Too many Pink heads" Penguin spoke."But why? I was going to avoid my family anyway" I asked. "We are early" Bepo was not letting me turn around but three of them were late. "TRAFFY" and next moment I breached the human world and I froze!.

I could feel my heartbeat increase and blood boiling and trying come out from my nose. My cheeks were burning; my family was looking at me with an amused look. I was both angry and excited, it was too much. The sight before me was just too much. My little husband was holding the note pad and looking at me.

My husband stood in front of me wearing knee-high strapped heeled boots, a black thigh-length skirt, below it there were six layers of white frills and underskirt longer than the black material by an inch. His waist donned a small semicircle-apron of white with red hearts printed on them. He wore a white shirt, a corset vest on the shirt. His lips were glossed with transparent lip balm. Someone highlighted his big eyes with a touch of mascara on eyelashes and tinge shadow on the corner of his eyes. His hair was blow-dried and hence there were perfectly straight and reached the end of his neck, his bangs fell on his right eye, his head was donning the heart sprouting hairband.** HE WAS IN FUCKING MAID COUSTUME!**

"Traffy!" my husband smiled. In a moment I was standing in front of him and I pulled my overcoat and covered him. My husband stood there confused, I took the notepad from his hand and slammed it on the big table. I pulled my husband, in lack of thoughts but Bepo and Sachi knew the drill by now, they took Luffy down the stairs. My eyes were fixed on the table of pink heads where I was walking to. Penguin was with me so that I did not do anything reckless.

"You" I stood in front of them. "Look Law, Luffy looked cute, I had nothing to do with his costume" Perona scooted inside Coby's arms. "I am not talking about the dress, you did the makeup, only you play with the corner of your eyes" I looked at my father next. "You interfered with the reservation time huh?" my father was stupid. "My son-in-law was so adorable, I knew you would ruin the fun" I gave up and looked at Tashigi. "You should have told me," I said in a softer voice. "I texted you, you did not check the mails" Tashigi frowned. "You should have called" I looked at the table for one time last before the day ended and walked down the stairs.

"Law-sama" another pink-head approached me. "Yes," I turned towards her. "It's not Luffy-sama's fault he wore the dress. He did it for me. Please don't scold him or be angry with him" the girl bowed. "I can hardly be angry with him leave the idea of scolding. Now please don't cry" I bowed and walked towards my car. My husband was inside sitting in confusion and I smiled at Bepo and Sachi. Both relaxed and decided to leave us.

I entered the car and my little husband figured I was not in the mood to talk until we reached home. I handed the roses to him. "I love you" I turned around looking straight into his eyes and smiled.

* * *

**Once inside the manor**, we knew no one was home. "You are not going to work there again" I was pulling him straight to the bedroom. "But" Luffy pouted. "I know you love working there; you like Silk, Ussop and Kaya are there. But, I can't let you work there" I was pulling him at the speed of the north wind.

"Fifteen more days" my little husband spoke. "After that, you promise to give up on work in the cafe?" I opened the door. "Yes," my husband gave a big grin. "Why did you wear this?" there was no doubt he was looking adorable. He was too cute, beautiful, mouth-watering, sexy, sweet, but I was angry because many people had the same thought. "That pink-haired girl said about you doing this for her" I informed.

I flopped on our bed and my husband removed the overcoat which reached his ankles. He stood in front of me with his palms intertwined. It would look like a scene from those stories where the maid would be hesitant and standing in front of the master of the house she loved, had our dialogues been muted.

"These clothes were making Yowahoshi uncomfortable. The tailor got confused with the measurement and they were making her chest hurt. But we had no spare costume for her. But my costume fitted her well. But then I did not have anything to wear. I was just trying them on, and I had no intention to wait tables, but again too many people began coming and I had to help"

"I don't want people to see the beautiful you, you are mine" I took both of his palms in my own and kissed them. "I love you the way you are, but I should tell you, not all things you do to help others out of good nature in you is not good for you" I dropped my head. Luffy flopped on the ground and rested his head on one knee. "Traffy are you angry?" Luffy asked. "No" I grinned as I looked up. Now his legs were parted and the frills of the skirt were hiding his family jewels. Had Perona been here, she would have died of the cuteness of the moment.

"Love please get changed" I almost nose-bled.

"Aye Traffy" my husband grinned. "Get the makeup off your face" I sighed.'

"Yes, Traffy" Luffy hugged me. "But before that care to dance, I know I hate the idea people looked at you in this. Yet I can't help but ask you to dance my little husband?" I stood up. "I love dancing only with you and I am not little!" another pout.

Next moment the music system which Luffy bought a month or two back was playing the same song from our first-anniversary celebration. Apres Un Reve. No matter what I could never get over the music. He had grown taller I slid my hands on his waist and resting it on the knot of the apron. He rested his left arm on shoulder and I pulled him close to me. Chest to chest, breath to breath, skin to skin, love to love, this was how far my marriage had evolved. I twirled him and Luffy turned like a doll in the class dome and his skirt floated like a white hibiscus falling from the tree.

Our steps hardly matched but we just swayed or I kept twirling Luffy with his open laugh complimenting the calm music flowing behind. Time had again expanded, the window was open his habit I could never change. The curtain made way for the frozen February breeze to touch my little husband's hair. At that moment I realized he was no longer the little teen I married, he was soon going to be the man I would cherish all my life. Yes, at that moment I decided to wait for him to be the man I would be worthy of. I fucking loved him!

* * *

**I was now lying on the bed** only in my trousers and inner vest drying the sweat from the dance and waiting for my beloved husband to come out of the washroom. Suddenly I felt a wool-like texture on my face. I opened my eyes to find a blue muffler, I picked up examining it and I saw my husband flashing his smile at me. "Is it for me?" I asked. "Yes, happy Valentine's day Traffy, I told you blue suits you right" Luffy nodded. "Thank you love" I pulled him by the waist. "I bought it myself without anybody's help, especially not Perona's" my husband fell on the bed and he was in his boxers, it was cold but both of us were lazy to move around.

"Good, she would have made you buy something pink" I hummed as I pulled him closer and kissed his cheek. "But her tummy was bigger today right Traffy" my little husband curled into more ball-like form. "It will grow bigger and bigger by the next five months" I smelled his hair. "Why?" a single word was enough to raise a big question.

"Luffy-ya, have ever heard the word SEX?" I sat up. It was finally time for the big talk. "I have heard it many times, but no one explained it to me back home saying it was just a useless word. But Shanks told me its adult peoples playtime. It's a game that only Traffy can play right? " those brothers had a big price to pay in the future but I had to bow to Shanks.

"Well let's talk okay, you won't irrupt until I pause for you to talk, you keep nodding if your answer to my questions is yes and shake your head for no. Deal?" I asked. "Deal" my husband gave me thumbs up.

"You know men like you and I have family jewels. Women don't have that. You know right?" my husband nodded. "But in place of family jewels they have a cavity in the same place, between their legs" I paused and my husband opened his mouth. "Like a hole?" Luffy asked. "Never use that word in front of women and our family jewel is called a penis and their cavity is vagina okay" my husband nodded.

"Now to produce babies, we need a man and a woman. But first, the man and woman have to have a grown-up body. They don't have to be adults but have developed bodies like adults. Our family jewels have liquid and women's cavity has eggs and not eggs like the poultry one we use to make cakes" my little husband nodded.

"How do we create babies? Both the egg and liquid have to meet, it's like you need oil to make an omelet, similarly, eggs need that liquid, we call that liquid semen and eggs ova to create baby" I was talking from a professional mind and I paused.

"How do we make the liquid and eggs meet to make a baby omelet?" my little husband asked. "How indeed? We need to enter our family jewels in women's cavity" I paused because the eyes of my little husband were about to pop out. "It's scary Traffy! Won't it hurt?" my husband looked petrified. "We will come to that part okay" I repositioned my legs to be more comfortable.

"This entering the cavity with our family jewels is called intercourse and also known as sex. But people just don't go entering like that just when they need a baby" my husband nodded. "Remember the tickling feeling I told you about. When a man and a woman kiss, this tickling feeling rises inside the body, hormones get secreted in the body. People kiss, they want to touch more and then finally they enter. The liquid enters the cavity and eggs get fried and Babies start to grow inside the sack called uterus in the women." I was out of breath.

"But people have sex for pleasure and fun too, to not have babies they use medicines or rubber caps to put on your penis and it's called condoms. The legal age to start having sex is sixteen and it's always better to use protection" I informed. "Rubber caps?" my husband tilted his head. "Umm, it's a finger long rubber tube closed at one end that you put on the penis before entering a vagina, it collects the liquid and stops it from entering the woman" I was trying to hide my uneasy feeling. "So it's a balloon-like socks?" what an imagination he had. "Something like that" I nodded.

"If you don't use them then we have the baby growing inside the womb. As it grows and finally when it's time he or she will come out." I told. " how do we know the baby will come out?" he was really a child at times. " The baby will move and the tummy will pain and baby will come out" I informed. "From where?" now that was the hard part. "From the cavity" Informed. "Shishishishishishi... Traffy isn't it funny it comes out from the same way it enters in, does the baby knock the cavity?" " Luffy-ya that's disrespectful" I made a stern look.

"Man and woman couple do this?" my husband asked. "Yes" I nodded. "But we are man, how will two liquids create baby omelet?" Luffy tilted his head again. "Luffy-ya we both together can never make a baby omelet. A relation in which we people of the same gender is called homosexual relations. Two men together are called gay and two women together lesbian. Right now we both are a gay married couple" I informed. "Couple of the same gender are called homosexual couples, hence we are GAY Traffy" I hated to put this consciousness in him but Luffy looked excited. "Love I am Gay, but I can't say anything about you" I smirked.

"Why I am not GAY?" Luffy pouted. "Well you are yet to be sexually active" I couldn't believe I was talking this shit! "But I married Traffy! I am Gay" my husband passed his judgment. "I hope you are" I agreed. " But remember you are my Mate, a friend, a lover, a husband but most of all you are my partner till the end," I said proudly. "We are Mates!" my husband registered the word.

"Yet we can't have sex for fun and pleasure" now my husband pouted again. "No that's not true, we can have sex" the idea of no sex with him in the future was terrible. "But we don't have the cavity" Luffy pouted more. "Well we can enter our jewels in the anus of the partner" I blushed. "From where we poop?" Luffy made a face. "Hey, the cavity is where woman urinates too" I frowned. "But why there Traffy?" my little husband asked. "Hmmm honestly I don't know love. But maybe it's in nature and when that tickling feeling happens people do that" I was being honest.

"Traffy" my husband was framing the question. "Is the reason why grandpa did not want me to marry you is that we can't make baby omelets?" I never thought he could catch on to this first. "A part of it, majorly I am disliked because I had so many boyfriends and bad past" I answered. "Did you do sex with a woman?" it was not a curious question from him but more of an information related question.

"Never, I always got attracted to man, love" I took his hand in my and rubbed them. "Did that red hair peacock put his family jewels inside Traffy?" why did he ever meet Kid! "Ummm, when I had sex for the first time, yes, but it depends on your partner's choice. I have done both ways" honesty is the best policy.

"That means the consummation of marriage is sex!" suddenly his eyes were grinning and glowing like he discovered something. "Yes," I nodded. "Traffy I want to have sex! Put your Family jewels in my bum" I knew it, I just knew it, he was far from getting the adult part of the thing.

"Love! Listen, I have promised your brothers I won't do anything improper with you until you turn eighteen. And there is no say from you on it, secondly, your brothers are not to know I told you about sex! Thirdly you still have to feel the tickling and tingling inside. We have a lot more things to do before that. I love you, but you have to let me guide you till you turn legal adult" I cupped his face and kissed his forehead.

"But I want to do sex!" my little husband pouted. "It's still early for you! And the legal age of consent is sixteen" I argued. "Consent?" Luffy looked with a frown. "The set age for people to indulge in sex. We will not do Sex before you mature enough and sex is something both your body and mind should desire. Right now you just want to experience it, but you feel nothing love, you are not READY." I thought I won the argument.

"I trust Traffy" my husband wrapped the blue muffler around my neck. "But" my little husband warped his arms around my neck. "But what?" I could see a Tsunami coming. "I want to kiss and feel the tickling feeling" I could feel being pulled towards his lips but I still had my consciousness. I tried to untangle his skinny arms but due to our awkward position Luffy fell and I was directly above him supporting myself on my arms.

"We will kiss once you turn sixteen and I promise we will have sex one day" I was begging out of sex when the door opened Perona was carrying Luffy's bag that we left in the cafe and Coby, Tashigi, Pan Fry, my father were looking at us. I could visualize the image they were watching, my young naive husband in boxers below me, I was in my trousers and inner vest. A perfect picture for wild imagination. "What are you doing?" Perona asked.

Before I could even form answers, "Yo, Perona I know how the baby came inside you. It's Coby's liquid making an omelet with your eggs right?" my husband yelled in happiness. " Lawwwww..." Pereona was on fire. " Luffy-chan what did you learn today?" my father asked Luffy. "Fatheringo! I am GAY! Traffy and I, we are MATES, Traffy said we going to do sex one day!".

I saw my father fall on the floor laughing and I think I saw Perona faint in Tashigi's arms and Coby crumble on the floor...

* * *

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, this chapter was hard, really hard to write. To use food imagery to explain sex was both funny and Ummm not so happy process. I kept Valentine's day for the big talk for two reasons, on their first valentine Law confessed his love to Luffy. Now, this is my yardstick to show their progress.
> 
> No Blackbeard in this chapter, but the next chapter will be fast-paced, minus the excess fluff and will be short I hope. This got too big. I simply got carried away to explain Luffy's sex is damn hard, he is such a thick head.
> 
> And people wondering how come a 15-year-old doesn't know about sex, you have no idea how bad sex education is in India. in my school, we were told to not have sex until marriage, and there was hardly any discussion on safety and things. Sex education is a mess! Once we had a psychologist come to our schools, and he explained about condoms and pills but guess what? Parents go offended by the lecture!
> 
> and guess whose high school best friend got pregnant at 19? Mine! All because of stupid misinformation about the pull-out method! And before you take PILLS! Consult doctor okay?

**Author's Note:**

> This story is dear to me, and some of you can already read the complete work on the Fanfiction site. I am reediting this story here, as I realised AO3 has a more thriving LawLu fandom. So please bear with me and stick to this edition of the story, as I am trying to make this error-free as much as I can.
> 
> And please point out my mistakes and errors and review the chapter if you like it.


End file.
